What if Bella fell for Jasper?
by ht23987
Summary: What if Bella fell for Jasper, instead of Edward...?
1. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1*  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these these characters. All rights for their creation go to Stephenie Meyer.**

I wished more than anything that I didn't have to get up this morning. It wasn't only the fact that my bed was nearly begging me to stay beneath its warm covers... But mainly due to me not wanting to begin my new life here in Forks Washington. I wasn't in the mood for people… especially new ones. A different town to get used to, a different house. Everything was different. Not one thing was the same as it had been just a few days ago. I faintly remember this room from my childhood, but it still didn't bring me comfort. I already missed Phoenix. I wanted its fiery sunshine, the rays pouring down on you each day. I wanted the smoldering heat that would warm your skin and make you sweat profusely. In Forks, it was basically just the opposite.

It rained almost every day here. The freezing cold droplets of water soaked you right as you got outside the door. Harsh wind would blow the droplets into your face, whipping your hair around in the process. You needed to wear nearly three layers of clothing to remain warm; the icy rain and wind combination not pleasant in the slightest. All year round it was like this, the sun shielded away by the grey clouds. The never ending stretch of the rainclouds seemed to make the world even paler, the trees even appearing to droop. If it weren't for all of the moss and greenery, I'd believe this place would look dead.

I already hated it here.

I missed my mom, Renee. Her eccentric and carefree attitude seemed to bring a little life to me, one that I didn't feel like I had. But now, I had to stay with my dad, Charlie. His personality was just like my own; we were both quiet, conservative and kept to ourselves. At least he would leave me alone, so I can mope in peace. The only downfall about him, just had to be the fact that he was the chief of police… so I had to ride around in his cruiser most of the time. It was either Charlie's cruiser, or walking in the wind and rain. I, personally, would take the wind and rain than have all of that attention drawn to me. I mentally quivered at the thought.

I moaned as my alarm clock went off, rolling over as I tried to pretend I hadn't heard it. I clenched my eyelids shut, wanting more than anything to continue sleeping. _Beep. Beep. Beep._ I growled into my pillow as my hand stretched over, smacking the top of the alarm clock. I sighed and sat up, rubbing my tired brown eyes. I stretched my arms out in front of me, hearing the soft pop of my bones. I hauled myself up out of bed, then padded down the stairs to see Charlie sitting at the kitchen table.

"Morning, Bells," he called, as I entered the kitchen. He was loosely gripping a wrinkled newspaper in his hands, his eyes lazily glancing over it.

"Good morning," I replied, my voice monotone. He could tell that I was unhappy. I got a pale bowl out of the cabinets, then proceeded to fill it with cereal and milk. I grabbed a spoon, and sat down across from Charlie. I poked at the cereal, not really wanting to eat it.

"So, are you looking forward to your first day of school here?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

I looked up at him, my eyebrows pulling together. Why would I be looking forward to it? It was in the middle of the semester and I didn't know anyone. But the truth is, life here can't be much different than it was in Arizona. I didn't have many friends there, either. Actually, I didn't really have _a_ friend. I just didn't relate well to people my age. But this just meant that I would be the new girl here, the outcast. At least everyone back at home was used to my presence, even though they ignored it most of the time.

"Yep, I sure am." I offered him a small smile. Better not start off with the sob story, that would only make things worse. Pretending to like it here would make Charlie happy... So I could do that, I suppose...

Charlie returned my smile, then continued to read the paper. Once I was done with my cereal, I headed upstairs to take my shower. Once out, I quickly brushed my teeth, and dried my hair. I then pondered on what I should wear. I didn't want to change out of my comfy sweats and t-shirt… but I couldn't go to school in them. I finally settled on a blouse and jeans, pulling them on within seconds. I looked at my face in the mirror, slightly frowning at my reflection. I guess I would fit in here; my ivory complexion made it seem like my skin has never seen the sun.

I guess I was as ready as I would ever be. I turned, exiting from my room after grabbing my bag. I noticed Charlie's eyes on me as I hurried out the door, but I didn't pay any mind to it. As I stepped outside, I almost ran into something extremely big. And red. My eyes widened as I stared at the old rusty truck in front of me. I stared at it, confused, wondering who it belonged to. It couldn't be Charlie's, of course. But then, I heard the heavy padding of feet walk up behind me.

"Surprise," Charlie chuckled, coming up from behind. I turned and looked up at him. This was for me? "Do you like it? It's your homecoming present," he added. My jaw dropped, as a huge smile pulled across my face. I adored it.

"Thank you, Cha… I mean, dad!" I said, my face reddening.

"Its no problem," he replied, smiling back. "Bought it off Billy Black. Do you remember him?" he asked, pursing his lips. In all honesty, I couldn't really remember well. It has been forever since I've been down here. Charlie could see my expression that I didn't. "Ah, I figured you wouldn't. Now, go on to school. Don't want to be late on your first day."

I chuckled at that. I truthfully wouldn't care. I sighed, looking over at my new truck. At least I only had to go to Forks High School for two years. Then it would be over. I waved goodbye to Charlie before I climbed into the rusty red truck. It smelled like tobacco, and beer. There was also the slightest twang of peppermint. I couldn't help but love it. It seemed pretty fitting, honestly. I turned the knobs on the radio, ecstatic to see that it worked, too. I started up the truck, my head almost hitting the roof, due to the loud roar that filled the air. The truck rumbled, and sputtered, as my heart returned to a healthy beat. Well, that would certainly have to be something I'd have to get used to.

I began to drive through the dreary town, trying my best to see past the rain. The windshield wipers were pretty slow as they tried to clear my view of the road ahead. Trees were everywhere I looked. And for some reason, that irritated me. It made the world seem closed in, like I was trapped in a box. No open space, just trees. Finally after a while, I approached the school. It looked like a bunch of separate buildings compiled together… where was I supposed to go in? It seemed more like a maze, which cause my anxiety to raise. I parked where I thought I should, stepping out into the rain. I made my way over to what I thought to be the office. Turns out I was right. It was a little, slightly cramped, room that was just big enough for the desk and the lady who sat behind it. She looked up at me, her blue eyes warm.

"How may I help you, dear?" she asked, an eye crinkling smile lighting up her face.

"I'm Bella Swan… I'm new here," I murmured, awkwardly.

"That's right," she mumbled, looking through a few sheets of paper. "Here is your schedule," she said, handing me a piece of paper.

I looked it over for a minute, seeing I was rather content with everything on it... Although, I had biology to take. I had just taken it back in Arizona, and I truly was not in the mood for all of that again. "Um... I took biology back at home... Is there anything else I could switch into?" I asked, pursing my lips.

The lady turned, looking over at her computer before typing into it. "It looks like the only thing open is U.S. History. Is that alright?" she asked, her fingers pausing over the keyboard.

"Yes, that's perfect," I nodded, feeling a bit better about my schedule now. Biology just seemed like a bad idea, especially since I know most of it already. I watched as she printed out a new schedule, then handed it to me over the desk.

"Thank you," I said, turning and walking out of the office after discarding the first schedule.

I entered the main building, and made my way around. Of course, my first class just had to be upstairs. Wonderful. Like my accident prone body needed a reason to fall on my first day, and possibly break my neck. Right as I got to the top stair, I ran into a girl which caused my books to drop from my arms.

"Oops, so sorry," she said, bending down, and picking them up.

Wow, she was tiny! She couldn't be taller than five feet. She quickly handed my books back to me, as she ran a hand through her spiky black hair. I couldn't help but notice that her eyes were almost black, too. Her complexion was paler than mine, which was shocking to say the least. She rushed by me then, before I could even thank her. I turned and watched her gracefully skip down the stairs. Someone else was walking with her, but I could only see the back of his head, which contained wavy golden locks. I shrugged and moved on.

I walked into my first class, stopping to talk to the teacher. He was a middle aged man with hard grey eyes and a stone frown that seemed as though it was forever engraved onto his face. This class should be complete hell, and he was sure to enforce it. I knew my face was as red as a tomato when he introduced me to the class, all of their eyes glued to me as I awkwardly stood in the front of the room. I hurried and sat in the only vacant seat in the back of the room, relieved to be free of their stares. The class droned on, as I fought to pay attention. I had already learned this stuff in Arizona as well, therefore I really didn't want to learn it again. But I couldn't change out of every class, like I did biology. I was the first one to stand up, after the bell rang.

I walked out into the hall, prepared to pull out my schedule again to find out which class to go to next. Suddenly, my bag was yanked from my shoulder. I gasped, and twisted around. There was a boy there, with short blonde hair that wasn't far from white. He was holding my bag, a nice yet snobby smile on his face. To his side, was another boy with shaggy black hair, and glasses. My fingers clenched as I glared at the two, not wanting to put up with meeting anyone.

"Can I have my bag back, please," I hissed, irritated.

The blonde boys lips turned up into a smirk. "If you want it, come and take it back," he chuckled, seeming friendly. But it was obvious he thought he was above everyone else, his friend being his little minion. My lips were a hard line.

"Listen. I don't have time for this. Give me it, now," I growled, trying to be intimidating. But I knew good and well I looked like a little kitten instead of a lion.

He didn't move as the other boy started laughing. My hand lurched forward, but he just held my bag higher. My blood boiled, as moisture gathered in my eyes. Why, oh why did I have to cry when I got angry? I fought against the urge. Suddenly, the bag was yanked from the boys hands. My brown eyes flew over to the new person, who had yanked it away from him. He looked a bit familiar... was he the boy who was walking with that tiny girl I bumped into this morning? I started to think so. His hair was a wavy golden blonde, and his skin was ever so pale. Paler then mine. His eyes were a liquid topaz that appeared deadly as they stared at the boy who stole my bag.

"Why don't you mind your own business, and leave her alone?" he asked. His voice was absolutely beautiful, and I could swear I could hear an old country twang to it.

"Alright, alright. We were just playing," they murmured, stepping back even more from his intimidating glare. The new boy turned to me, holding out my bag.

"Here you are," he said, with a crooked grin that could melt any heart.

My heart beat stuttered, and my cheeks flooded with color. "Thanks," I whispered, unconsciously putting the bag on my shoulder. The bell rang then. I wanted to ask the boy his name but he was already gone, just as sudden as he had come. That was awfully nice of him… More than anyone else here would have done, that's for sure.

The next class was a blur, just like the first. I tapped my pencil against the desk, as my eyes stared at the clock. I watched as the hands slowly worked their way around, appearing to mock me by how slow they were going. But finally, the bell rang, my eyes finally being able to drop from the monochrome clock. I sprang up from my seat, and shot for the door. I headed downstairs, when I realized that it was time for lunch… oh man. This was going to be fantastic. When I entered the cafeteria, people were everywhere. It looked as if most of the tables were used up, and I didn't know anyone. My cheeks flushed with color, my head dropping.

I slowly worked through the line, just getting a bottle of water. I squeezed it, as my eyes scanned the room. I finally spotted a small, vacant table at the corner of the room. I made my way towards it, and sat down. I played with my water bottle's cap in my hands, taking small sips every now and then. So far, my day wasn't going as well as I wished it would. I lifted my head up, and looked around the room. I recognized a few people I had seen from class. But I hadn't said a word to any of them. I was beyond regretting that now, though. I saw the blonde haired boy, who stole my bag. He was sitting with the black haired boy, another guy and two girls.

My gaze finally fell upon the last table. My eyes lingered there when I saw the golden haired boy and the tiny girl. They were sitting with three others. The weird thing was, they all kind of looked the same. Sure all the hair colors were different, but they were all pale, and beyond beautiful. None of them were eating, although trays of untouched food laid in front of them. I looked at each of them in the face. There was a girl, with gorgeous, long blonde hair. In fact, all of her was gorgeous. Beside her, was a large boy… or I should say man. He was huge, due to his muscles. His hair was a curly black. I guessed he was with the blonde girl by how close they were sitting. There was another boy, who looked to be the youngest. His hair was a red-bronze, and his eyes were a dark black. His eyes were cast down, his head resting in his hand as he aimlessly twirled an apple.

I looked back at the tiny girl, and the golden haired boy. All of them were beautiful… but I thought the golden haired boy had to be the best. Suddenly, he looked up, meeting my eyes. I quickly looked away, as my cheeks flushed. I sucked down a quick gulp of my water, then turned to see the tiny girl snapping at him. My eyebrows knit together in confusion. She couldn't be snapping at him because he looked at me… right? That would be stupid, if she was. I continued to drink my water, sitting alone. The bell rang after a little while, and I stood up. I walked to the trashcans and threw out my empty water bottle followed by its cap. I paused outside the door, and leaned against the wall as a heavy sigh poured out of my mouth. I then heard one of the only voices I could recognize. The golden haired boy's. I could also make out the tiny girl's voice as she talked to him.

"I know what I saw! And you were looking at her, too. If I hadn't of stopped you..." I swear, I thought I heard a growl escape her lips. "Don't scare me like that."

"Nothing would have happened," he replied.

They came out, and I saw just as she lifted up, pressing her lips to his. For some reason, my chest heaved. Well, he was taken. Damn. Wait… why was I mad? I wasn't interested in finding anyone here. But still… I watched as his golden hair faded. So I had zero possibility of a chance with him. I probably didn't have much to start with. I walked to my next class, the one I had changed into. History. I sauntered into the room, my lips a angry line. At least this teacher didn't introduce me to the class this time; that was a relief. I walked to the back, about to take the empty table in the back, but someone's voice made me stop.

"You could sit over here, if you'd like." I instantly recognized the country twang. My head snapped up, and I looked into the mesmerizing eyes of the golden haired boy. He looked slightly uncomfortable in his seat, yet he still appeared to want me to come over.

"Okay," I whispered, sitting down beside him.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier today. I am Jasper… Jasper Hale," he introduced himself with a smile. I noticed his pause, before saying Hale.

"I am Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you, Jasper," I replied. Jasper. What a pretty, old fashioned name.

"I see you are new here. Where did you move here from?" he asked.

"Phoenix."

"Ah. So I guess you are not used to the cold and rain," he chuckled.

"Not in the slightest," I mumbled.

"Swan… isn't that the police chief's last name?"

"Yeah… I am his daughter."

"Oh." He looked shocked for a moment. "I didn't know he had any kids."

"I am his only one. My mom left with me when I was a baby."

"Oh. So why did you come back here with him, then?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing. He sure was talkative. I appreciated it though, I already felt more comfortable here around him. But every time he sucked in a breath of air, I saw his fingers clench at his sides.

"My mom… wanted to travel with her new fiancé. And she couldn't, because she had to stay with me. So, I decided to move here with my dad, so she could."

"Well, that seems a little unfair."

"You can't always be happy." He chuckled. "What about you?" I asked.

"What about me?"

"Was that your brothers and sisters you were sitting with at lunch?" I asked.

"Adopted siblings. The red head was Edward, the big one is Emmett. The blonde girl was Rosalie; she is with Emmett. And then there was Alice."

"…And you are with Alice." Oh man. That did not just come out of my mouth. I wanted to crawl into a hole right now, never showing my face again.

"Yep…"

My insides twisted. Damn. But I already knew that… why was it upsetting me now? I already knew the answer. I saw him twist away, suddenly, appearing to lean towards the window and gulp down a breath of air. I raised an eyebrow, but decided not to question him. He appeared tense and uncomfortable as he sat there while I tapped my fingers on the table. The teacher started talking then. I almost groaned as he started with wars and armies. I didn't pay attention to what specific one. Why, oh why, did it have to be the topic I am worst at? Jasper, however, would answer any time no one could. Most of the teens looked at him in shock… and I couldn't point out why. Was this the first time he said a word in class? Maybe. Or maybe they were just noticing his voice. The country drawl became more and more prominent after each word. He seemed to know every thing there is about this. I started to aimlessly doodle on my paper, giving up on paying attention.

"Bella Swan?" My head snapped up to my name.

"I'm sorry, what?" My cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

He repeated the question, as my stomach churned. I had no idea what the answer was. My eyes were panicked, as I tried to think. Suddenly, something lightly touched my arm. I looked down, to see a piece of paper. The answer was written on it, by a tremendously neat hand writing. I quickly looked up, and said the answer.

"That is correct," he mumbled, shocked.

I looked up at Jasper. He smiled warmly down at me. I quickly took out my pen, and wrote thank you on the sheet of paper. The teacher continued to drone on and Jasper didn't answer anymore questions. I was kind of disappointed, really. I jumped as the bell rang. Right as it did, the door burst open and I saw Alice standing outside it. She gracefully came in, up to Jasper's side. I could have sworn she shot me a dirty look. Possessive.

"Come on, Jasper. We have to get going," she cooed, pulling on his shoulder.

"Oh, um… okay. Bye Bella," he nodded, as Alice pulled him from the room.

I knew one thing for sure. And it was that I really didn't like Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for adding this chapter so late... to be honest, I completely forgot about this fanfic xD. I have been working on other books for a while, but now I will be updating a lot more often. Sorry for the delay, and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these these characters. All rights for their creation go to Stephenie Meyer.**

"So how was your first day?" Charlie asked, as I came into the house.

"It was fine."

"Who all did you meet?" he asked.

"Umm…" I could only think of one person. "I met Jasper Hale. Only him, though…"

"Jasper Hale? Dr. Cullen's kid?"

I looked at him, puzzled. Jasper's dad was a doctor?

"I guess…" He pursed his lips. "Do you know him?"

"I know Dr. Cullen a little. I've only seen his kids. Which one is Jasper?"

"He has honey blond hair and gold eyes."

"Oh, right. He was the only one you met? Wow, I expected you to know a lot of people."

Me? Wow. He mustn't know me very well… I don't really like talking to people that much.

"Yeah…" I mumbled, not looking at him. "I'm going to get started on dinner," I whispered.

"Alright."

I walked into the kitchen, opening up the cabinets. I pulled out everything I needed to make dinner, and began to cook. My mind continued to race about school. Every thought I could think of involved Jasper… and that wasn't good. First off, he had a girlfriend. And second, if I continued on like this, I would most certainly not pass. Especially not in history…

But he seemed impossible not to think about. His beauty… his voice. My hands turned into fists, as my teeth clenched. I hope I didn't burn the food… I continued to cook, trying not to think about Jasper Hale

Sleeping was next to impossible that night. Constantly I would wake up from dreams that I couldn't remember. Although my heart would beat frantically in my chest. Were they nightmares? I sighed, wiping the sweat from my forehead. Yes, they just had to be nightmares. At about five o'clock, I gave up on sleeping, and decided to read a book.

After a couple hours passed, I took my shower and got ready for school. I thought about how I was going to see Jasper again today… and my heart accelerated. That was a good enough motive for going to school. I had to laugh at myself for thinking that. Once finished getting ready, I walked out into the cold morning air, and over to my truck. I piled inside, turning on the heater and radio.

I absentmindedly listened to a random song on the radio, as I drove to school. It wasn't long, until I arrived. There were so many people in the parking lot, as I slowly drove through it. My old rusty truck pulled to a stop, as I stepped out into the cold. I caught sight of the blond boy who took my bag and his friend, as they met my eyes. The blond boy smiled, and began to walk towards me, with his friend following him like a little puppy. I tried to hurry away, but they were in front of me instantly.

"Hey new girl," the blond boy said, putting his arm around my shoulder.

My mouth was a hard line, as I stared straight ahead. I wanted to yell at them to leave me alone, but I wasn't sure what would happen…

"Oh come on girlie, are ya still mad from yesterday? All we were doing was having some fun."

"It wasn't fun for me," I hissed.

Suddenly, both of the boys stopped walking; their eyes wide with fear. The blond boy quickly pulled his arm away. I followed their eyes, until I saw Jasper leaning up against the wall beside the door. His arms were crossed, as his eyes bored into this direction. He shrugged off of the wall, and walked up.

"Bella, are Mike and Eric bothering you again?"

I turned to them, my eyebrows raised. It looked like both of their faces became more pale, as they looked at me, their eyes pleading. A smile appeared on my face, as I looked at their discomfort.

"Yeah, they kind of are," I said, looking up at Jasper's gold eyes. The corner of his mouth turned up into a small smile.

"Is that so?" he asked. He took a few steps, until he was in front of them.

He looked down, at them, as they were frozen in place. "What did I tell you two before? I said to leave her alone," Jasper growled. It felt like there were butterflies fluttering in my chest as he took up for me again. "Just know that if I hear or see that you are bothering her again, I am not afraid to get suspended for punching someone."

My eyes widened, as I looked at Jasper's golden hair.

"No problem, no problem," the one I expected to be Mike said. "It won't happen again."

Jasper smiled. "Good. Now come on Bella," he said, turning around.

He started to walk, as I caught up with him. "Thank you, Jasper," I whispered.

"You're welcome."

"Where's Alice?" I asked, wondering why she wasn't here with him. That's when I realized I shouldn't have asked that… he would know I cared when she was around.

"She was… sick," Jasper mumbled, "Along with Emmett. I think they got the stomach bug that is going around.

"Oh."

Was it bad that I was happy about it? I bit my lip as I realized it was…

"Well I have to get going," Jasper whispered, as we paused outside of a class room.

"Okay. Bye," I whispered, as my cheeks flooded with color.

I headed to my class, my cheeks getting redder and redder. The next few classes went by in a blur, as my thoughts kept drifting back to this morning. My eyebrows furrowed, as I wished that I could just concentrate on my school work for a bit. Finally, it was time for lunch, as I dreaded the fact that I would have to go sit by myself once again.

I walked into the lunch room, and over to the line to get my food. I settled with a salad and some water. I walked over to pay for it, when I saw Jasper sit down with his brother and sister… I think they were Rosalie and Edward, considering Emmett wasn't there. I looked away as quick as I could, as I walked over to my table.

I sat down, taking a sip of my water. I hated sitting alone, here. To be honest, I would absolutely love to get up right now, and eat lunch in the bathroom, where no one could see that I was alone. But I knew I couldn't. I peeked up to look at Jasper's table, to see what looked to be him arguing with Rosalie and Edward. He stood up, suddenly, leaving his food where it was.

My heart stuttered, as he turned, and walked over to me. He smiled, as he sat down across from me.

"Hey, Bella," he said, sitting back in his chair. His eyes were soft.

"Hi," I whispered, shocked. "Did you brother and sister… make you angry?" I asked, trying not to peek over at them. I stared into his golden eyes instead.

He shrugged. "Yeah, its easy to tell," he chuckled. My eyebrows furrow, but I let it pass.

"Oh… so you didn't want to talk to them, and decided to come talk to me instead?"

He cocked his head, looking at me confused. "Bella, they got mad because I _wanted_ to come sit with you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these these characters. All rights for their creation go to Stephenie Meyer.**

I stared up at Jasper, my face frozen. I was more than shocked, at that. He wanted to sit… with _me_? My heart picked up the pace, as he smiled.

"Is that a problem?" he asked, noticing my face.

"No… you are more than welcome to sit here," I choked out.

He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Are you not hungry?" I asked.

"Nope, not at all. Its only been a week-" he paused, pursing his lips.

I raised my eyebrows. "Huh? A week?"

"Since I have been hungry enough to eat lunch… I usually have a big breakfast," he stuttered, looking down at the table.

That totally didn't make since. But I shrugged it off. "So, Jasper," I started, taking a bite of my salad.

"Yes?"

"Tell me about yourself. I'd like to get to know you more."

His gold eyes sparkled. "Sure thing. What would you like to know?"

"Everything."

For the rest of lunch, I talked to Jasper as I learned more about him. Favorites, his hobbies, and a whole lot more. Then, the questions switched to me.

"Um…" I truly didn't want to answer any questions about myself.

"Come on, you have to know stuff about you," he chuckled.

I blushed. "Is it bad that I can't?"

He laughed. Suddenly, like a miracle, the bell rang, freeing me from answering.

"Well, we'd better head off to history," Jasper said, standing up.

"Is that your favorite subject?" I asked.

He nodded, a big smile lighting up on his face. "Yep. You can ask me anything, and I mean _anything_ that has happened in the past, and I assure you that I'll know it."

I chuckled. "Nice."

"What's your favorite subject?"

"I don't have one… I hate all of them."

Jasper busted out laughing, gaining him a few looks from people… including his brother and sister. Rosalie's eyes met with mine, and she threw me a look that screamed _I hate you._ How nice.

"Wow… they must not like me…" I mumbled, looking at the floor as my cheeks flushed.

"Don't worry about it," Jasper whispered, rolling his eyes.

Oh, so they didn't like me. I get it. But to be honest, I didn't care. Jasper and I walked to history in silence, as I absentmindedly played with the strings on my jacket. I slowly peeked up at people we were passing every once and a while, to see them staring at us oddly… and I completely understood why.

We entered the classroom, gaining a few double takes from everyone… including the teacher. Was it that shocking that I was walking besides Jasper? I mean, we weren't going out; they knew about Alice… I suppose it would be a little shocking that the new girl was walking with the most beautiful guy in the school.

We sat down in our seats, as the teacher started talking. I started to draw on my paper, not really wanting to pay attention to all of this history… but I didn't want Jasper to have to save me yet again. I slowly put my pencil down, trying my best to start to pay attention.

For the rest of class, I did my best to give all of my attention. The bell rang when it seemed as though a century had passed. I stood up, and wearily looked over at Jasper. The corners of his lips pulled up when he looked back at me, as my heart stuttered. He smiled, his white teeth glittering.

"Alright. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Bella," he said, standing up.

I nodded, as he gracefully walked out of the room. I sighed, my legs feeling as though they had turned into jelly.

"Do you like Jasper?" My head whipped into the direction the voice came.

A girl with curly brown hair was standing there, her eyebrows furrowed. She stared at me, her hands on her hips.

"Um… I don't know you…" I whispered… my cheeks flushing. But it was true… why should I tell someone I didn't know my feelings that were starting to form.

"Well, I am Jessica. And I just wanted to let you know that basically all of the Cullen's are off limits, especially him. Jasper is with Alice, ya know? The only one that you _might_ possibly not really have a chance with is Edward. But I already know that he isn't interested in anyone here," she sniffed.

My eyes narrowed. "And how should you know? Just because none of them were interested in _you._ Do you just enjoy going around, trying to burst everyone's bubble?" I asked. It was probably true.

"No, I was just trying to warn you."

"Well, I don't need to be. Thanks, though."

I stalked out of the room, my cheeks blood red. I knew I shouldn't have snapped at her like that. But it truly made me mad, trying to make me think that I didn't have a single chance with him. I was already having a hard time trying to believe it myself.

My mouth was a hard line, as I walked out of the school, and into the parking lot. I walked up to my truck, to see someone leaning against it. I instantly stopped walking, as my blood turned to ice.

Alice, was standing there, her eyes like razors as she looked at me.

"…Alice…" I whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"What do you think you were doing today?" she growled.

"I didn't realize I did anything…" I whispered.

"Do not give me that Bella Swan. I know everything. Just get this through your brain, alright? Jasper is _my_ boyfriend. Do not try to change anything. In fact, do not look at him, talk to him, or even think about him!" she hissed.

"That's enough, Alice."

My heart stopped, as Jasper walked up beside me, just after saying that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of the nice reviews everyone! Glad you are enjoying the story so far, and I hope you like the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these these characters. All rights for their creation go to Stephenie Meyer.**

Alice's eyes bulged at Jasper, as I looked up at him as well. He turned, and looked down at me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I need to go talk to Alice right now… I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered.

I nodded, my lips a hard line. He walked over, and took Alice's hand. I personally hated seeing that… He pulled her with him, as he walked away. Part of me really wanted to hear what he was going to say to her… and what she was going to say back to him. I watched, as they paused beside a silver car that was a few yards away.

Trying to be unseen, I got as close as I could, crouching beside a car. I could barely make out their voices, but it was enough.

"Alice _what_ is your problem?" he hissed.

"I keep seeing the same thing!" she cried out. "She likes you, Jasper. And you are starting to like her, too," she pouted.

Jasper paused a minute, his gold eyes wide. "Oh come on," he said, "You know that I love you more than anything," he whispered, his lips turning up into a sideways grin. "Bella is no more than a friend."

It felt as though someone had just punched me in the gut. I bit my lip, tasting blood. There goes my happiness here… I knew I liked Jasper ever sense I first saw him, and I thought maybe… just maybe I could have a slight chance with him. Guess I was totally wrong. He just wanted to be friends. Great.

I stood up, walking back over to my truck. I just wanted to go home, cook Charlie dinner, then go to bed. Not thinking about anything would be nice. I got into my truck, and started it up.

_Alice_

My arms were folded in front of me, as Edward drove us home. I still wouldn't look at Jasper. I still didn't believe him. I just knew that I wanted to talk to Edward as soon as we got home. He could at least read Jasper's mind.

It appeared Rosalie and Edward were both angry at Jasper for some other reason… neither were talking to him, and Rosalie continued to shoot dirty looks at him. It felt like ice shot through me, as I wondered if it had something to do with Bella.

"What's wrong with you two?" I snapped, not being able to stand not knowing anymore.

"Why don't you ask your lover boy," Rosalie hissed.

My eyes narrowed as I looked at Jasper.

"Are you two still angry about lunch?" Jasper asked, shocked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Of course we are. Alice, has he told you that he sat with Bella at lunch instead of us?"

My fists clenched up.

"At least you two don't have to hear his thoughts. It's Bella this and Bella that. Oh, Bella looks nice today," Edward said, mimicking Jasper's voice.

If my cheeks could still flush, they would. "I knew it!" I screamed. "You are getting feelings for her! It has been two days!" I shrieked.

"I am not!" he yelled back. "It is nice to know at least one human, though," Jasper scoffed.

"You are so lying," Edward mumbled.

Jasper's eyes narrowed. Instead of replying to Edward, he turned to me. "Do you not trust me that much?" he asked.

"When I see you switching to her in the future I don't."

_Bella_

It seemed as though I didn't get a bit of sleep last night. I just tossed, and turned, trying not to think about anything. Jasper kept coming into mind, though. And what he said… I flinched every time I thought about it.

I almost screamed when I saw myself in the mirror this morning; I looked like a monster. It looked like I was punched in the nose and purple bruises were started to bloom underneath my eyes. Not to mention the bags. I think I even made Charlie jump when he saw me.

"Not get a lot of sleep?" he asked.

I just shook my head, as I ate my breakfast. He sighed, continuing to read his paper.

Once finished, I headed onto school, not as happy to as yesterday… My mind was blank, as I continued to drive. I arrived at school, not too happy to see the silver car Jasper and Alice were talking in front of yesterday pull into the parking lot as well. Guess I couldn't at the very least avoid them this morning.

My truck pulled to a stop, as I quickly got out. I power walked towards the building, not wanting to see Alice at all.

"Bella!"

My eyes widened, as my feet came to a stop. It was Jasper. I twisted around, to see him walking up to me with a smile. I couldn't help but return it.

"Hi," I whispered, as my cheeks flushed with color.

I peeked around to see Edward and Rosalie step out of the car. Still no Emmett or Alice.

"So, you lied about Alice being sick, huh?" I spat, as he came up.

He frowned, pausing in front of me. "I'm sorry… they just had to go somewhere for a bit, and that was the story they wanted to use."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Why would it have been bad to say they had to leave?"

Jasper sighed, shutting his eyes a bit. "Please forget it."

I pursed my lips, but nodded. "So…" I whispered, "Got into quite a fight yesterday, I suppose."

He moaned. "You wouldn't believe. I don't want to go all into it, though. Alice was the main one with the problem… and personally, I am going to enjoy today due to me not having to hear her now constant accusations."

I smiled slightly. I liked hearing that. But I needed to remind myself that he didn't want to be more than friends… Alice was his one and only. That thought took my smile away, replacing it with a slight grimace.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked. "You were happy… now you feel-" he quit talking, pursing his lips.

"Why do you do that?" I cut in, not even replying.

"What?"

"You'll say something, then instantly stop yourself. Like it's a dirty secret that no one needs to know. I guess you have lots of secrets and are not comfortable with me knowing about them."

"Everyone has a lot of secrets," he smiled, his white teeth shining.

"That's not true. I don't."

"You have to have at least one secret Bella," he whispered, his breath blowing into my face. It smelled so sweet… I would imagine he had gum in his mouth… but he didn't. Maybe a mint?

"No I don't."

His eyes narrowed, as he leaned closer. I backed up, until I was pressed against the wall. His golden eyes stared into mine, seeking out one of my secrets.

"I think you're lying," he whispered.

The sweetness of his breath made me dizzy. "How should you know?" I whispered.

"I know everything," he smirked. I let out an irritated sigh, as I stared up at him. "Don't get angry," he said, quickly.

I didn't realize I was angry yet. I was about to be, this was getting very annoying. "I'm telling you that I don't have any secrets. Ask me anything."

His eyes pricked. "Anything?"

I nodded.

"Okay. Who do you-" The bell suddenly rang, as my heart stuttered. Oh man.

"I'm going to be late for class," I mumbled, slipping out from in front of him. "I'll talk to you later, Jasper." I whispered.

"Bye Bella," he called after me.

My breaths were pants, as I hurried to class. I couldn't be more than thankful that that bell rang. I knew his question. And indeed it was a secret. And he knew the answer to it, too. That made my stomach churn at the thought. He knew.

I started to get dizzy, as I thought about how he was going to ask who I liked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for adding this chapter on so late, I have been a bit busy :c But I really hope you all like it, and thanks so much for the nice reviews! I absolutely love reading them :)**  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these these characters. All rights for their creation go to Stephenie Meyer.**

I was biting my lip off, as I watched the seconds tick down on the clock. It was almost time for lunch, as I was so hoping Jasper wouldn't bring up what he asked this morning. What would I say?

My stomach churned, as the bell rang, and everyone hopped up. I wearily stood up, and walked as slow as I could to the lunch room. Once in, I walked over and got my lunch. When I twisted around, I saw Jasper already sitting at my table. I took a deep breath, and walked over to him. I couldn't help the butterflies in my chest, when he looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey, Bella," he said, as I sat down.

"Hi," I whispered, my cheeks flaming.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked, looking at me, his gold eyes questioning.

"Yeah, healthy as a horse," I mumble, staring at my water bottle.

His eyes squinted, as he shook his head. "I don't think so. I am beginning to believe that I can read you better than you can read yourself," he chuckled, running his hand through his hair.

I scowled at him, tempted to stick out my tongue. "Can not."

"Believe me, Bella, I can."

I looked up at him, my eyes connecting with his. The golden yellow seemed to seep through my skin, to my bones. I could look into those eyes forever, if I wanted to. And believe me, I wanted to. But I remembered something, that made me snap my eyes away, and drop my head. I remembered that he loved Alice… nothing could ever become of me and him. I sighed, as he crossed his arms.

"Bella, you know you can talk to me, right? I know you are troubled… please, let me help."

_You can't help when it's about you!_

I looked up at him, biting my lip. "No, Jasper. I don't want to talk about it…"

"So you admit that something is bothering you," he said, a hint of a smile pulling on his lips.

My lips pushed together as I angrily looked at him. "You are starting to bother me," I growled.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No!"

My cheeks flushed was color. Man, he is annoying!

"And why not?" he asked, laying his elbows on the table. He rested his cheeks in his hands, his eyes glued on me.

My lips were a hard line, as I thought about what to say to him. But the thing is… I couldn't think of what to say to him.

"Because you are the only friend I have here. Plus the fact that I like talking to you a lot."

"Oh really?" he asked, his lips pulling back to expose his white teeth.

"Yep."

"Well if you like talking to me, why don't you tell me what's wrong and let me help?" he asked.

My lips bunched up as he laughed at my angry expression.

"Fine. Well… I really like a guy…" I whispered, leaning my head down. A few locks of my hair fell, blocking my eyes. "And lets just say he doesn't return the feelings."

I paused, waiting for his reply. I was beginning to look up, as the silence continued to linger, until he finally replied.

"How do you know he doesn't?" His voice was a smooth whisper, that sent chills up my spine.

My eyes pricked, as I looked up. "He has a girlfriend… he loves her," I mumbled.

"You know, Bella, it _is _possible to love more than one person at once."

My heart stopped beating, as I paused, mid-breath.

"I just… don't think that applies here."

"You never know," he chuckled. I met his eyes, as the gold seemed to melt.

_Edward_

I couldn't help but stare over at Jasper, as he walked over to that girl's table once again. But this time, he was going to wait for her… What exactly did he see in her? My eyes scanned the room, until I found her in the lunch line, filling her tray. Brown hair, and eyes. Pale skin, that was only a bit darker than ours. All I saw was pure average. Yet there was a certain twinkle in Jasper's eyes that would light up when he saw her. I looked back over at him, getting ready to read every thought that came through his brain.

_Oh, here comes Bella. Wow, she looks really nice today… beautiful. _

I saw his mouth twitch up into a smile as she approached.

"Hey, Bella," he said, as she sat down.

"Hi." I heard her quiet voice say.

_Aww, she's blushing. It couldn't be because of me, could it?_

Was Jasper actually smiling at that thought? Jasper began to feel her emotions. It was so odd to read his mind as he did this.

_She is upset over something… all I am picking up is sadness… and longing? Huh. That's strange. She was perfectly fine yesterday._

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, healthy as a horse," she mumbled, looking down.

_She is lying. Something really is wrong… I can talk to her. Make her feel better. Maybe all she needs is to talk to someone about it with._

"I don't think so. I am beginning to believe that I can read you better than you can read yourself," he chuckled, running his hand through his hair.

_Ha. I know I can._

"Can not," she contradicted. Now I had to laugh at that. She didn't know how Jasper really, truly could.

_Oh, Bella._

"Believe me, Bella, I can."

_She still doesn't believe me. _

"Bella, you know you can talk to me, right? I know you are troubled… please, let me help."

She looked up at him, biting her lip. "No, Jasper. I don't want to talk about it…"

_Ah, so there is something wrong!_

"So you admit that something is bothering you," he said, a hint of a smile pulling on his lips.

_Oh, man. She is starting to get angry… maybe I should tone it down a little._

"You are starting to bother me," she growled.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" she yelled.

Her cheeks flushed was color.

_She doesn't want me to leave… wow, I know if I were still human, my heart would have warmed._

I saw him pause, as he thought about what he had just ran through his head. He shook his head, looking back up at Bella.

"And why not?" he asked.

Her lips were a hard line as she looked at him. "Because you are the only friend I have here. Plus the fact that I like talking to you a lot."

_She likes talking to me._

I saw him smile, and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh really?" he asked, still smiling.

"Yep," she mumbled.

"Well if you like talking to me, why don't you tell me what's wrong and let me help?" he asked.

_Come on, Bella. Please…_

"Fine. Well… I really like a guy…" she whispered, leaning her head down. "And lets just say he doesn't return the feelings."

A warning siren immediately went off. The only guy she has talked to since she moved here has to be him! She really does have feelings for Jasper! I couldn't help but notice how Rosalie's head snapped into their direction as well.

_She likes someone?_

Jasper frowned, and I couldn't help my jaw from dropping. He cared.

_And they don't like her back. That makes it even worse… I mean, who couldn't like her? I wonder who it is, anyway. But I can't just ask her, that would be rude. Lets see… I haven't seen her talk to any guys here. The only guy she has talked to is…_

His jaw dropped, his eyes wide.

_Me._

He closed his mouth, looking at her.

"How do you know he doesn't?" he asked her, one corner of his mouth pulling up.

Rosalie gasped, and looked over at me.

"Edward!" she hissed.

My eyes stayed on Jasper.

"He has a girlfriend… he loves her," Bella mumbled.

"Alice," I whispered so low, Jasper couldn't hear me. Rosalie nodded. I could see the fear in her eyes.

"You know, Bella, it _is _possible to love more than one person at once."

My eyes pricked. I didn't want to listen to this anymore. I couldn't even concentrate on his thoughts anymore.

"I just… don't think that applies here," she whispered.

"You never know," Jasper chuckled.

I looked at Rosalie, as she stood up.

"We need to talk about this," she growled, her voice monotone.

I nodded. "Come on. We need to get everyone together at home. But do not mention any of this to Alice yet… we don't need her ripping Jasper's head off before he even walks through the door." Rose nodded.

"Edward," she whispered, looking down at the table. "I am really scared… I don't want some dumb girl ripping apart our family. Or tearing away two people in it."

"Don't worry, Rose. We are not going to let that happen."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the short chapter, but a new one will be up soon. Hope you enjoy, and thanks again for the reviews! I love getting them, and I can't wait to see more! :)**

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these these characters. All rights for their creation go to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Edward_

Rosalie followed me outside, as I went a little bit too fast. I stopped walking once we were in the middle of the parking lot.

"Well?" Rose asked. "Aren't we going home?"

I thought for a moment, then shook my head.

"No. I have a better idea. And you are going to have to help me with it."

She cocked her head, squinting her eyes. "And what is this idea?" she asked.

I smiled. "Allow me to explain."

_Bella_

I smiled with Jasper, as I finished up my lunch. I looked up at Jasper, noticing how he suddenly looked… upset.

"What is it?" I whispered.

His head twisted over at an empty lunch table.

"Rosalie and Edward are gone."

"Oh…"

He shrugged, but couldn't hide the slight worry in his eyes.

"Where do you think they are?" I asked.

"I guess they went home…" he murmured.

The bell rang, as he stood up. We were silent as we headed to social studies. I peeked up at Jasper, seeing his lips set in a hard line. We were walking side by side, so close… Our shoulders lightly touched, and I yanked away like I'd been shocked. He looked over at me, his eyes widening.

"You alright?" he chuckled.

"Yeah…"

He blinked, shaking his head just a bit. His shoulder was so cold, that I could feel it through the fabric of his shirt. Why was that? We entered the social studies room, then. My eyes narrowed, as Jessica ran up as we sat down. Oh man… what did _she_ have to say.

"Hey Jasper," she said, her voice all perky.

Jasper looked confused, his eyebrows furrowing. "Hi… um… it's Jane, right?"

I wanted to laugh, as he turned to me, throwing a quick wink. How'd he know that'd make me happy? Ah, well. I just took the hurt look on her face to make me smile.

"No… it's Jessica… so anyway, how's Alice?" she quickly asked, looking at me, more than him.

My smile instantly wiped away.

"She is fine," Jasper replied, his voice monotone.

"You two make a cute couple," she cooed.

Ah, I'd so like to smack her. I am usually not a violent person, but… I think I would smack her right now, if I could. Jasper looked away, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah," he mumbled, his voice so low.

"How in love are you two? I mean, it looks like you guys are married! Always looking down at each other and smiling…"

My fists clenched up at my sides, as I began to bite my lip.

"You know, Jessica, it really isn't your business," he snapped. I sighed in relief as he said it. "I didn't even know your name a moment ago, and you already think you can ask questions about my relationship?" he snarled.

She took a step back, looking a bit scared. "Dang, Jazz, I was just asking."

His jaw dropped. "_Jazz?_ Oh boy. We are already at nicknames." He looked over at me. "You'd think we have known each other for years, huh Bella?"

I paused, blinking my eyes. I nodded a slight bob.

"What is your problem?" she almost yelled.

"I know what you were doing," he hissed.

The teacher walked into the room, then, making everyone get quiet. Jessica let out a small huff, as she sat walked over to her seat. I was utterly shocked at the moment. What did Jasper mean, he knew what she was doing. Did he know she was trying to get me jealous? Oh man… my stomach began to churn as I realized that had to be the case.

For the rest of class, I just sat there, not really able to pay attention. I was just trying to not look at Jasper, and trying to piece together whether he really knew I had feelings for him or not. It only really has been a few days I have known him. But he was different then every guy I have met. That is what I like about him. He is sweet, unlike over half the guys here, and he actually listens to me when I talk to him.

The bell rang, making me jump. Jasper stood before me, as I wearily stood up beside him. We walked out of the room, as I tried not to look at him. I just didn't want to look into his eyes now that he probably knew my feelings. I basically gave it away at lunch. He didn't say a word, as he walked outside with me, and over to my car.

"Bella," he whispered.

I slowly looked up at him, meeting his eyes. His eyes were soft, and he was smiling just a bit.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Have a nice night," he whispered, turning.

"Bye," I replied.

I leaned against my truck, watching him walk away.

That's when I heard the high pitch sound of tires squealing against the pavement.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these these characters. All rights for their creation go to Stephenie Meyer.**

My head snapped up just in time to see a car, speeding in my direction. There was no time for me to move. There was nothing I could do. I knew I was going to get hurt… or die. I closed my eyes, bracing myself, knowing that it wouldn't do any good.

"Bella!"

I gasped, as I heard Jasper's voice, calling my name. Right after, it sounded like the car hit a brick wall. My arms were trembling at my sides, as I realized it wasn't going to hit me. I opened my eyes to see Jasper getting up from the ground. He ran over to me, fear in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I looked over at the car, seeing its front end at the back corner of my truck. The strange thing was that my truck was completely fine. And on the front of the car, there appeared to be two dents in the shape of hands. My eyebrows furrowed, as I looked back at Jasper. He couldn't have done it. I felt completely shaken up; like my brain has turned into jell-o.

My throat got tight, as my eyes filled with tears. I couldn't reply to Jasper. I stumbled forward, wrapping my arms around him. The tears fell from my eyes, as he took a step back, shocked. He hugged me back, his strong arms holding me close. He was so cold…

"I think we need to take you to the hospital… you are shaking so hard," he whispered.

I knew I was trembling, but there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"No," I whispered. "I'm fine."

People surrounded us then, all crowding around. Some were yelling and others were just staring in shock.

"Alright. At least let me take you to the nurse," Jasper replied.

He lifted me up, cradling me as he began to walk. I kept my arms around him, not wanting to let go. I knew he had saved me. That car was coming right at me, and it should have hit me. But he stopped it some how. He saved my life.

I blocked out all of the voices of the students around us, as Jasper slowly walked into the school building. I leaned my head against his chest, inhaling his sweet aroma. I have never smelled something like that… but it is really nice… He was so much different than the people I have met.

Jasper walked into the nurses office, setting me down on the cot.

"Oh, what happened?" the nurse asked.

Jasper quickly explained what happened, and how I was just merely shocked. She nodded.

"Just sit there for a moment, until you get calmed down, dear," she said.

I nodded. Jasper walked over, about to leave.

"No!" I said, grabbing onto his arm. "Stay, please," I whispered.

My cheeks flushed, as I looked up at his gold eyes. He smiled, running a hand through his hair.

"Okay."

He sat down beside me. I couldn't help myself, as I scooted over, and leaned on him.

"Thank you, Jasper," I whispered.

"For taking you to the nurse's office?" he asked, sounding confused.

"No. I know you saved me somehow. So thank you."

"I didn't save you," he replied, shaking his head.

My eyes narrowed, as I looked up at him. "Yes you did."

"Bella, how could I have stopped that car? It rammed into your truck."

"It did not. Look, I don't know how you did it, but you… you stopped the car. You didn't let it hit me. You moved it so it looked like my truck stopped it."

"How is that possible?" he growled, getting angry.

"I… I don't know. But you did it."

"I appreciate you thinking that I am that strong. But I assure you that I am not."

"I don't care what you say, Jasper. I know what you did."

Jasper stood up, not replying to me. "For the last time, I am telling you I didn't."

I stared at him, as he walked to the door. "I still don't believe you. So thanks anyway."

Jasper continued on, leaving me in the nurses office.

_Jasper_

My mouth was a hard line, as I walked into the parking lot. Edward's car was gone already. That I figured. My fists clenched, as I quickly walked out of sight. Once I was in the woods, I ran to home, ready for the fight I knew was coming. That was way too far. My stomach churned as I thought about what could have happened to Bella.

I barged into the house, to see Edward, Rosalie and Alice sitting in the living room. I stormed up to Alice, my eyes like razors.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I yelled.

"What?" she asked, shocked.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL BELLA!" I screamed, "A _HUMAN_!"

"I most certainly did not! I wasn't even at school today!" she hissed.

I felt around at their emotions; looking for guilt, or shame. Alice was just pure anger. But Rosalie and Edward's emotion was a mixture of worry and fear. That was close enough for me.

"It was you two," I growled, turning to them.

They didn't reply, they just looked at each other. I flew forward, knocking the couch backwards. They fell back with it, as Alice stood up.

"What happened?" she hissed. "Someone explain!"

"They sent a car flying towards Bella! _They_ tried to kill her," I said, my jaw clenched.

"I heard what you were thinking at lunch today," Edward hissed.

"He went and sat with Bella," Rosalie added.

"He is starting to fall in love with her!" Edward roared.

Rosalie stared at him in shock. I didn't know how to reply to that. Alice stood, her eyes wide, staring forward.

"We were trying to get rid of _her_," Edward added.

I stalked forward, until I was face to face with him. "She is a helpless human, Edward. We suck the blood of animals, so we don't hurt humans! What you and Rosalie just tried to do was more or less draining a human of their blood."

Rosalie flinched, but Edward didn't look offended. "Jasper. Look me straight in the eye, and tell me you do not have feelings for Bella Swan."

Alice remained the same, the blank expression on her face. Rosalie's eyes were wide, as she waited for my answer. But the thing was… I didn't have an answer. I haven't truly asked myself this question yet. And I didn't know.

Edward raised his eyebrows, waiting for my answer as it finally became clear. I squared my shoulders, as I opened my mouth, my answer a whisper as it came out.


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry it took so long for an update! I have been very busy, and had a bit of a hard time with this chapter. Writer's block sucks -_- haha, but it's done and up! Hope you enjoy, and please review! ^_^  
><strong>

Chapter 8**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these these characters. All rights for their creation go to Stephenie Meyer.**

Jasper's point of view

They all stared at me, waiting for my answer.

"Alright. Yes, I am starting to have feelings for Bella," I whispered.

I slumped against the couch, looking each of them in the face. Rosalie's face was a mixture of shock and sadness. Edward was disgust. And Alice… betrayal. My heart stung, but they wanted the truth and they got it. It was plain and simple. Alice stood up, threw me a glance, and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked, catching her sleeve.

"Well apparently I am no longer wanted by Jasper. So I am leaving. Good bye Rosalie and Edward. You were nice family members. I might keep in touch." She slipped out of Rosalie's grasp, as was gone.

Edward and Rosalie turned to me, anger melting from their eyes. "Do you see what you started?" Edward growled.

"What I started? You are the one who tried to kill Bella!" I yelled.

"We aren't the ones who cheated on the person we loved!" Rosalie yelled.

"I didn't. I didn't kiss her, I didn't do anything but sit with her and save her life. That is not cheating," I hissed.

"Forget this. I am done talking," Edward whispered, walking out of the room.

Rosalie didn't say a word, but she followed him out.

What the hell have I gotten myself into?

_Bella's point of view_

Charlie was keeping an extra eye out for me now, after what happened with the car. I insisted that it wasn't necessary, but he just went on anyway. Now, I was sitting here in his cruiser, while he drove me to school. My face was flushed, as the car pulled to a stop in front of the school.

"Bye Bella," he called, as I hurriedly got out of the car.

I quickly jogged over to the school, my head instantly turning in the direction where the car Jasper would ride in sat. The silver car was not here… My heart sunk. I guess he wasn't going to be here today. I sighed, turning around. I began to walk, when I saw him, leaning against the wall. My heart started up at a quick beat as I smiled.

"Jasper," I excitedly whispered, as his head turned in my direction.

His eyes were cold, and seemed darker. His jaw was clenched, and his fists were balled up. He said nothing, as I walked up.

"Hey…" I whispered, my cheeks filling with color. He nodded, turning away. "Are you alright?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing. This was unlike him. "And where is your family? The car wasn't here today…" I noted.

"They didn't come. It's Edward's car, so he didn't let me use it."

"So you… walked here?"

"What other way was there to come?" he growled.

I flinched back. His eyes were narrowed as they stared into mine. "Is there something wrong?" I whispered.

"Just… leave me alone for now, Bella. I need to be alone."

"No, what you need is to talk. Something happened. You can talk to me, you know."

"There is nothing to talk about!" he yelled. Passing students turned to look at him.

I stepped back, my jaw dropping. My eyes burned with tears, as I looked at his angry, stiff form.

"But-"

"Listen to me, Bella," he growled, stalking forward. I backed up to the wall, finding there was no where else do go. His face was just inches from mine, fire blaring in his dark amber eyes. "I told you I wanted to be alone. Yet you refuse to just leave me be," he hissed.

"Because I know there is something wrong," I choked out. I continued to hold the tears back, refusing to cry in front of people.

"How many times do I have to say that nothing is wrong!" he hissed. "It isn't even your concern, anyway."

"Yes it is, too! When a friend is hurting, it is most certainly my concern," I spat.

"We are not friends," he growled.

I gasped, my knees nearly falling out from under me. I couldn't help it; the tears just fell over my eyes. They streamed down my cheeks, as I stood there, stunned. I didn't care that people could see.

"I don't understand… why did you talk to me before, then?"

"My family was angry with me. There was no one else to talk to," he snarled.

So that was it, huh? My heart felt like it broke into two. I slipped away from him, hurrying into school without turning to give him another glance. Tears continue to stream out of my eyes, but I wiped them away just as quickly as they would come. I forced myself not to think about what just happened. To concentrate in class, and pretend it was all just a bad dream that I would wake up from soon. So I blocked all thoughts about Jasper from my mind, sitting in class, and alone at lunch. I didn't even sit in my normal seat beside him in social studies, not wanting to get that close to him. I don't think I could have handled that.

I was so thankful, once the bell for social studies sounded, and class was over. The whole day was over. I stood up from my seat in the back of the room, and made my way to the door.

"Bella?"

I froze, the hairs on the back of my neck sticking up. It was him. I slowly twisted around, truthfully wanting to see him just a bit. I met his eyes, shocked to see the remorse and self hatred that filled them. I stared at him, waiting for him to say what ever it is he wanted to say. Maybe he would just hurt me more.

"I'm sorry… for what I said earlier. I really didn't mean any of it."

"I don't know what to believe, now," I murmured, looking down at my books.

"I truthfully apologize, and yes, there is something wrong right now. I can not talk to you about it right now, even though I would like to. I really shouldn't have acted so harshly towards you earlier… you were only trying to help, after all. Will you forgive me?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

I paused, then nodded slightly. "It must be pretty bad," I whispered.

"Well, I'm practically alone now," he said, with a half smile. "Half my family hates me, and Alice left. And it all started over something so…" he couldn't find the words to describe it. "I think I will just leave it at that," he chuckled.

"Afraid you might give something away? I am not your friend, after all."

He flinched, rubbing the back of his neck. "I told you, I meant nothing of what I said earlier. I just wanted to be alone for a bit, and think about what happened. You are my friend, Bella. The only one I have."

I stared at my feet for a moment, rethinking what he just said. "Alice left?" I whispered, peeking up at him.

He nodded. "Right out the door without even packing. I'm sure she will be back, though," he murmured, his eyes full of doubt.

Both of us were quiet, until I finally spoke up. "Would you like me to drive you home?"

"I do not think that would be the best idea," he quickly said. "But thank you."

We started to walk out, to the car lot.

"I don't think now would be the best time to bring up what happened yesterday, would it?" I whispered.

He rolled his eyes, cursing under his breath. "I swear, Bella, you will just not get the thought that I could some how manage to stop a car out of your brain."

"But Jasper… there were no dents on my truck. On the other car… there was two, in the shape of your hands." I reached down, grabbing his hands in mine. They were absolutely freezing. Goose bumps rose on my skin, but I paid them no mine. He reluctantly pulled his hands back, shoving them into his pockets. "I am not stupid. You don't even have to tell me how. I would just like for you to be honest with me, and tell me I am right."

His eyes stubbornly looked down at me. I knew he was more than willing to fight until the end of time. I pleadingly looked up at him, begging for him to just admit it. His eyes softened a bit, but he still held his act.

"I didn't do it."

I sighed. "Alright, like I said before, I don't believe you. But you don't have to admit it… _right now_, anyway." I grinned, evilly up at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, Bella," he sighed, with a chuckle.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these these characters. All rights for their creation go to Stephenie Meyer.**

For the rest of the night, I could not stop thinking about what happened to Jasper. I couldn't help but forgive him… although the more I think about it, the more I realized how I just let him off the hook, after saying something so… hurtful. My stomach clenched, as I thought more about it. I wished I could talk to him about it now. To let him know… how much it really hurt. I sighed, going down the stairs to my house.

"Where are you going, Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Just out to get some fresh air," I replied, exiting the front door.

I walked out, inhaling the night air as a cool gust of air blew against me. I'll admit, the nights when it was not raining here are much better than the ones in Arizona. Back at home, it remained hot all day. Right now, it seems as though it is a vacation from it. Yet I miss my mom…

Suddenly, I saw someone walking along the road. My heart skipped a beat, when I saw it was… Jasper. I blinked a few times, as my brain tried to process that it was real.

"Jasper," I whispered, as he paused.

"What are you doing out here, Bella?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"It is outside my home… I think I can come out if I want. I should ask you the same question, though."

He pursed his lips, avoiding my eyes. _We are not friends_, I remembered him saying. I flinched from the thought.

"I have been thinking about… today," I murmured. He slowly looked up at me, his eyes dark. I couldn't see the gold. He waited for me to continue. "And I can't help but still believe you meant what you said. I feel stupid for just… going on, like it never happened," I whispered, rubbing my shoulder.

I saw him flinch out of the corner of my eyes. "Please… trust me when I say I didn't mean them. I am sorry," he whispered, finally meeting my gaze.

I didn't reply. I continued to look at him, seeing the sincerity that burned in his eyes. He took a step forward, then paused, taking a step back.

"Bella, you have to understand… I was… mad at myself. Not you. It's not your fault-" He cut himself off; pursing his lips as though he said too much.

"Not my fault what?"

"That… forget it. It isn't your fault that all this happened. My family is angry with me, and I took it out on you this morning… and I really shouldn't have. I-" He cut himself off again. He was so lost for words… He slumped down to the sidewalk, looking up at the sky.

I slowly sat down with him, scooting as close as I could. I could feel how cold he was, and I was just inches away. I paid it no mind, as I looked up at him.

"Like I said earlier, you need to talk about it. And I'm… right here," I whispered, my voice like an exhale of breath.

He chuckled. "You don't know how much I wish I could. But some things are private, darlin'" His country drawl was coming out again. I smiled, unable to help myself. "Why do you do that?" he asked, suddenly.

"What?"

"Sometimes when I speak, you randomly smile."

"Well…" I blushed, looking down at the pavement. "Your voice starts to sound different sometimes. The country accent…" I whispered, my cheeks flushing an even darker red.

He moaned, putting his head in his hands. "I hate that. Rosalie always snaps at me for it, saying I don't live in Houston anymore and should quit talking like I am." He rolled his eyes.

"You lived in Houston?"

"Once… long ago. Before I was part of the Cullen family. But I still can't help talking like I am still there, sometimes."

"Well, you shouldn't listen to Rosalie," I whispered.

He looked over at me, his eyebrows raised. I shrugged, leaning back.

"I like it. You should talk like it more often…" I could feel my cheeks getting darker… and darker.

Jasper's face lit up with the brightest smile I have ever seen. His white teeth were glistening as his eyes twinkled. "Thanks," he said, looking away, "and I will."

We were silent for a moment, not speaking or looking at each other.

"So…" Jasper murmured, looking over at me, "Do you forgive me?"

I looked at him for a moment, trying not to smile. "What would you do if I don't forgive you."

The corner of his lip twitched, as he tried not to smile, too. "Be forever depressed, tending to your every need, trying to earn your forgiveness."

Both of us were smiling now, as I tried not to laugh. "Fine then, I forgive you," I chuckled.

He laughed. "Thank you."

"Bella!" I heard Charlie yell.

I let out a sigh that sounded like a hiss. Jasper stood up, and offered me his hand. I took it, as he pulled me up. I honestly didn't want to let go of his freezing hand… but my dad was right there. I slowly slipped my hand out of his, as Charlie came forward.

"Who's this," Charlie asked, squinting in the dark.

"This is Jasper. Jasper, this is my dad, Charlie."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir," Jasper said, holding out his hand. Charlie slowly shook his hand, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. "Well, I have to get going. Good night Bella, and it was nice meeting you Mr. Swan," Jasper smiled.

"Bye," I whispered, as Jasper left. I turned to Charlie.

"So that's why you came out here?" Charlie growled, "To see a boy?"

"No, it wasn't. Jasper was out taking a walk, and saw me. So we talked for a bit."

Charlie pursed his lips, then nodded. We walked back into the house, as I wished I could have spent more time with Jasper.

_Jasper's Point of View_

Where was I to go tonight? I wasn't too sure if I was welcome at home, anymore. But there is no use in not trying… right? I sighed, running through the forest. At least I got to see Bella for a bit... and meet her father. Since he is a cop, I guess I should call him Chief Swan instead of Mr. Swan.

When the house came into view, I could hear Edward mess up a couple of the notes on the piano as he played, once he heard me coming. I opened the door, stepping inside. Rosalie and Edward's eyes were like daggers, as I came into view.

Emmett was sitting on the couch with Rosalie, avoiding my eyes. Carlisle and Esme sorrowfully looked up at me, as I wondered what went through their heads. I shoved my hands into my pockets.

"Just with Bella, huh," Edward mumbled, sitting back in the armchair.

My jaw clenched, as I didn't reply.

"Emmett, Carlisle and Esme just got back," Rosalie snapped. "We just got through telling them what they missed. Esme is extremely sad that she didn't get to say goodbye to Alice," Rosalie smirked, trying to lay as much guilt on my shoulders as she could.

"I'm sorry, Esme," I whispered.

She nodded, looking up at Carlisle.

"Jasper, we need to talk," Edward said, glaring at me.

"Well then, lets talk."

"Rosalie and I have been talking… and we do not think that you should be a part of this coven any longer."

Esme gasped, looking over at Edward. "Edward, this is a family. You can not just throw out your brother."

Edward threw an angry glance at Esme. Carlisle protectively moved in front of her.

"She is right," Carlisle whispered to Edward.

"Let's take a vote, then." Rosalie chimed in. "Yes for Jasper leaves. No for he stays."

Everyone cautiously looked at each other.

"Yes," Edward said, no regret in his voice.

"Yes," Rosalie whispered, along with him.

My stomach heaved from the total betrayal from the family members I once loved.

"No," Esme gasped, quickly.

"No," Carlisle growled.

It left it all up to Emmett. His eyes were wide as he stared around at everyone. Rosalie raised her eyebrows, signifying to him what his answer should be. I knew… that I was going to leave soon. It was that simple.

"Ah…" Emmett mumbled. Rosalie's eyes narrowed. "Um…"

Emmett looked up at me, his gold eyes intent. I felt his emotions, noticing how he was unsure. That was a shock… I thought he would just listen to Rosalie, without considering his thoughts at all. Rosalie was getting impatient…

"Rose, I'm sorry," Emmett whispered. "No."

Rosalie's eyes widened, her jaw dropping along with mine. Her fists clenched, as she stood up, walking upstairs to her room. Edward shook his head, following Rosalie. Emmett leaned his head back on the couch, sighing.

"I am never going to hear the end of this," he moaned.

Esme smiled over at him.

"Thanks Emmett…" I whispered. "And Carlisle and Esme," I added. Carlisle and Esme smiled and nodded. Emmett just nodded. "Why didn't you listen to Rose?" I asked.

He shrugged. "You have been a great bro. And just because you lost feelings for Alice doesn't mean anything is different."

I smiled. Wow… Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett didn't care about it. Of course they miss Alice… but they still care about me. I always thought that they only let me stay around because I was with Alice.

But I was wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these these** **characters. All rights for their creation go to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Bella's Point of View_

My loud truck wheezed to a stop in the parking lot. I was kind of excited to go to school… I wanted to see Jasper. After talking with him last night… I just wanted to look up at his gold eyes and never have to look away. It felt like my heart tore in two from having to just leave him for the night. That… couldn't be good. I opened my car door, and stepped out.

"Hey, Bella."

I almost gasped, looking up to meet Jasper's eyes. I blinked a few times, noticing how they were almost black. I couldn't see very well last night, and thought that it was just shadows making them darker. But they were truly… black. Not the amazing, bright gold.

"Your eyes are different," I pointed out.

He paused, taking a step back. "Yeah… they change color from time to time."

"I'm aware some people's eye colors change. But not from gold to black," I pointed out.

"Well, mine do," he chuckled.

I shrugged it off. "And hello," I laughed. "Sorry… I was just really wondering about your eyes."

He pursed his lips, staring down. We began to walk towards school, getting stared at, as usual.

"Your father looked like he wanted to shoot me last night," Jasper whispered with a laugh.

I returned it. "His gun was hanging up. You could have made a break for it before he got it," I snickered. He shook his head, grinning. "So how is everything with the family?" I asked.

His smile disappeared. "Better, I suppose. Edward and Rosalie are still angry. Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett are okay with everything…"

"And has Alice returned?" I muttered, her name causing my stomach to churn.

He flinched, slightly. "She's… still gone."

I stopped walking, my eyes widening. "She really left?" Hope, and joy poured into my stomach. Within seconds, it was replaced once again with guilt. Jasper nodded, slight pain leaking into his eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt her… I…" His head hung, as he stiffly stood beside me. People who were walking by watched for a moment. I watched his fists clench, while his jaw tightened.

"It's alright," I murmured, gently laying my hand on his shoulder. I almost snatched it back, due to it being so cold. He shrugged my hand away, shaking his head.

"No, it isn't. You can't say that, without knowing what happened," he growled.

"Then would you mind telling me?" I pleaded.

He looked up at me, his black eyes narrowing. I could tell he wanted to. But the restraint was clear on his face. He was a tough fighter, and wouldn't let himself fall.

"Can we please move on to a new subject?" he whispered.

As if on cue, the bell rang. "Guess we don't have much time for a new subject," I chuckled.

He smiled, and nodded. "I'll see you later, Bella." His hand gently brushed against mine, as he hurriedly walked to his class.

I watched his back fade out of sight, then made my way towards my class.

I was itching to go to lunch, getting tired of waiting. My stomach churned with impatience, as I watched the clock tick forward. Getting terribly bored of the teachers speech, I hurried out to get a drink of water. Or, more or less, to just roam the halls for a bit. Once out, I instantly regretted it. There, leaning against the wall stood Mike and Eric. Huge grins pulled across their faces when they saw me. My stomach flipped, as Mike shrugged off the wall.

"Hey, Bella," he grinned.

I blinked, noticing the devious edge to their eyes. "…Hi," I said, my voice no higher than a whisper.

"We have been wanting to talk to you," Eric laughed, walking up beside Mike.

"But it's pretty hard to find you without the Cullen boy hovering beside you," Mike growled. "So, now that we're alone, why don't we walk around the school for a bit. Have a nice chat," he suggested.

My lips were a hard line, as I glared at them. "No thanks," I spat. "I need to get back to class."

"Oh, but c'mon!" Mike laughed. "You're already out here." He threw an arm around my shoulder, making me taste poison in my mouth.

"Get away, Mike," I hissed.

When he refused to moved, I ducked out from under his arm, prepared to run back to my classroom. We were at the end of the hall, and they were blocking the way. My insides flipped, knowing I would have no chance against them. I made a break for the opposite direction, sprinting out the door. The cold fresh air hit me, the drizzle of rain hitting my face. Mike and Eric were jogging behind me, bright smiles on their faces. I ran to the main office, my limbs burning. They were catching up, I could hear it. I reached the curb, but when my foot hit it, I slipped. I really hate being such a clumsy person, and I could feel the pain of my ankle as it twisted.

I cried out, falling to the ground. Mike and Eric approached, as I willed myself up. I whimpered out in pain, due to my ankle, sinking to the ground again. Mike and Eric were beside me, then.

"Mike," Eric whispered, tugging at his sleeve. Mike paid him no attention.

"I don't care if we get in trouble from the Cullen kid. I have a reputation, and no girl has ever turned me down but this one," he hissed.

"What about the other Cullen girls," Eric muttered.

Mike punched his shoulder. I scrambled up again, not caring about my ankle. Mike lunged out, grabbing my leg. I fell to the ground, my head banging against the sidewalk. Blackness swirled around me.

_Jasper's Point of View_

I was beginning to get worried. Where was Bella? Ten minutes into lunch, and she still hasn't arrived. Did she go home? I blinked, looking around the room. I stood up, not caring about the two pairs of eyes that were staring at my back. I walked out of the lunch room, and back up to the halls. They were now empty. I sniffed the air, easily finding Bella's scent. So sweet… but it was mixed with two others that I knew… Without another thought, I was running, while following Bella's scent. I swear, if those two touched a single hair on her head I was going to break their necks! Maybe not that far, since we are on school property. But they will pay.

I rushed out the door, my eyes falling on the figures on the distance. It was them, and Bella was crumpled below them. My nostrils flared, as I ran forward. Once close enough, I stalked up to them, being as quiet as I could.

"Man, she doesn't look too good," Eric whispered.

"Shut up," Mike hissed.

I looked down at Bella, my breath hitching in my throat. Her eyes were shut, as she laid against the sidewalk. She was knocked out cold, and only the sound of her heartbeat and intake of breath reassured me that she wasn't dead.

"We should get out of here," Eric whispered.

"Worried that you bastards might get caught?" I growled.

They both stiffened, turning to face me. My black eyes narrowed, as I glared at them. The fear and panic that they felt was luscious as I drank it up, fueling my anger.

"What did I tell you, Mike," I hissed, clenching my fists.

A lock of my hair fell into my face, as I stared him down. I truly didn't care that I shouldn't drink the blood of humans. I was ready to rip both of their throats out right now. There was no question that they hurt her. Guilt was mixed with Eric's fear. It was obvious.

Mike stuttered, his words tumbling one after the other. I flung myself forward, having Mike in a headlock before he could make a move. He was gagging, clawing at my arms. I wanted to laugh at how feeble his attempt was. He couldn't move me if he had the strength of every man in the school.

"Answer me," I growled, tightening my arms.

"I'm sorry," he cried, tears springing into his eyes. They trickled miserably down his cheeks.

"Sorry isn't good enough," I snarled. I released him, sending a kick to his chest. I heard the crack as one of his ribs broke. I had him pinned down to the ground, so he couldn't move. He cried out in pain, trying to get away. The cry only egged me on. "Breathe a word of this to anyone," I spat, "Either of you. And it will be ten times worse." I stood up, kicking the miserable piece of shit's leg. Not as hard, but enough to leave a bruise. I turned to Eric, throwing him a look. "Get the hell away from here, before I do the same to you," I growled.

Eric quickly left, leaving Mike behind. I stood up, forgetting about Mike, who trembled on the ground. I moved over to Bella, sadness falling over me. I gathered her into my arms, walking to the nurse's office. I studied her as I walked, trying to see how hurt she was. There was a slight bump on the back of her head, and her ankle seemed to be sprained. Her ankle was already bruising. I wanted to turn around, and break Mike's ankle. But I had already injured him enough… I walked through the door of the nurse's office, right when Bella began to wake up. Her eyes fluttered, as she looked up at me.

"Jasper," she whispered.

I smiled at her, letting go of all my anger. Her happiness that she felt replenished mine.

"Glad to see your eyes open," I chuckled.

She clung to my chest, shutting her eyes, as she laid her head against it. She reopened them, the chocolate brown staring up at me. Warmth shot through me, as I heard the nurse's gasp.

"What happened?"

"Bella twisted her ankle, and hit her head," I explained, quickly.

"Oh, sorry dear. I'll get a couple of ice packs," she said, leaving the room.

I sat Bella down, as she leaned against me. "Are you hurting?" I whispered. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know this answer.

"My heads throbbing a bit… and my ankle is sore," she whispered, crossing her leg so she could look at it.

I frowned, reaching down. I gently ran my fingers across her hurt ankle, as she gasped, a sigh of relief coming from her lips.

"Your hand is so cold," she whispered. I pursed my lips, realizing that the coldness of my body is a good thing at the moment.

She reached down, putting her hand over mine. She pressed mine down, cupping it over her ankle. She cooed, at the cool touch of my hand. She left her hand on top of mine, her warmth spreading from my head to my toes. I hated doing so, but I yanked my hand away when the nurse returned. She handed Bella two ice packs, one for her head and one for her ankle. Bella laid one on her head, as I placed the other on her ankle.

"To be honest, I would prefer your hand," she chuckled. I frowned, not replying. "So what happened after I blacked out?" she asked, looking up at me.

I paused, anger flooding through me once again. "I came and found you. Mike and Eric were hovering above you, wondering what to do. I broke one of Mike's ribs, as revenge." I smiled, cruelly.

Her eyes widened. "Really? Oh my goodness, Jasper you could be suspended," she cried, grabbing at my arm.

I laughed. "Those idiots know better than to speak a word. Don't worry about it."

I smiled down at her. "Jasper," she whispered, color entering her pale cheeks.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

If my heart were still beating, it would have warmed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyy :D Here's a longer chapter lol :) Please review after you're finished reading! ^_^**

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these these characters. All rights for their creation go to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Bella's Point of View_

"No problem," Jasper whispered, his eyes soft.

I just couldn't believe that he broke one of Mike's ribs… for me. My heart stuttered, as I snuggled closer to his shoulder. I was just worried… he was going to get caught. Suddenly, the door to the nurse's office opened. Mike entered, Jessica helping him walk. Tears streaked his cheeks, as he grunted in pain. Jasper stared at him, his eyes like razors. When Mike met his eyes, he flinched. I threw Mike the dirtiest look I could manage. Jasper stood up, his hands shoved into his pockets. He hurried over to the nurse, before Mike or Jessica could say anything to her.

"Would it be alright if I took Bella home?" Jasper purred, throwing the nurse a smile.

"Do you need to be excused as well, Mr. Hale?" the nurse asked, her jaw dropping. Jasper really knew how to work people.

"If that would be alright," Jasper chuckled, his country drawl coming out.

"Well… alright. Feel better, Bella," the nurse called.

I smiled and nodded. Jasper walked over, smiling. I heard Mike say that he tripped and fell down the stairs, and that he thought he broke a rib. Jasper was right… they weren't going to say anything.

"Ready to go?" Jasper asked. I nodded, setting down the ice packs. "Want me to carry you?" he asked, his black eyes twinkling.

"That's alright," I whispered, my cheeks flooding with color. I stood up, falling back down to the bench, flinching from the pain of my foot.

"Here," Jasper, murmured, wrapping an arm around me.

We stood up, as I hesitantly put my arm around his shoulder. He was freezing, and it was quite obvious there wasn't something right about him. And I would find out… soon. But for now, I was just going to go along with everything. He did help me out, after all. Jasper helped me walk, as I leaned onto his shoulder. We walked out to the parking lot, towards my truck.

"Well, thank you, Jasper," I said, opening the door to my truck.

"Didn't you hear what I said to the nurse? I'm taking you home," Jasper replied.

"No, no, it's alright," I whispered. "You have done enough," I chuckled.

"You think you can press down on the gas pedal with your ankle?" Jasper grinned. I frowned, knowing he was right. "C'mon," he added, walking me around to the other side of the car, and opening the door.

I crawled inside, as he shut the door behind me. He was instantly beside me, shutting his door. That was quick… I stared at Jasper, wondering about him even more. I knew good and well there was something off about him. The pale, cold, skin… eyes that change from gold to black. Speed, Strength considering he broke Mike's rib. How did he even know where I was? Plus he saved me from that car. The beauty… his sweet scent. There was something off. I continued to stare at him, as he started up my car. He looked over at me, doing a double take.

"Something wrong?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing. He drove out of the parking lot.

"No…" Was there something wrong?

"Then what is it?"

"I'm… trying to figure out what you are," I whispered.

I saw him tense, even though he tried to hide it. "Huh?"

"Jasper… please stop with the lies. I know there is something up."

"Well there isn't," he snapped. "What do you think is up?" he asked, looking over at me, as he drove. "By the way, your car is annoying. This thing can barely get over fifty," he sighed.

"You're going sixty and the speed limit is thirty!" I yelled out.

He rolled his eyes, slowing down. "Now answer."

"I don't know… like you are a superhero or something," I laughed.

He busted out laughing. "What, you think I am Superman or something?" he chuckled, covering his mouth.

I blushed. "It's the only thing I can think of," I sighed.

"Well, I'll tell you that I am most certainly not a superhero," he snickered. "I'm more or less what the superhero would be fighting against," he muttered, so low I could barely hear.

"So like… a villain?" I gasped, my eyes widening. He cursed under his breath realizing I had heard. But he slowly nodded. I paused, looking out the window. "No… I don't think so," I whispered. "It isn't possible."

He looked over at me, his black eyes intense. "You sure about that?" he growled.

I stood strong, looking at him. A small voice in my head said that I should be afraid. But the thing was, I wasn't. "Yes, I am sure," I replied, my head high.

"You are so naïve." He rolled his eyes.

Now that made my stomach churn. "If you were not a superhero, you wouldn't have saved me from that car," I noted. He didn't reply. His hands just tightened even more on the wheel. "No denying? So you did save me! I was right!" I cheered.

He rolled his eyes. "You're home," he murmured, pulling my truck to a stop. "Have a nice weekend," he added, getting out of the car.

I sighed, watching him leave. Wait… it was the weekend! My heart stuttered, as I quickly yanked the door open. Forgetting my ankle, I jolted out. My knee buckled, as fire flared in my ankle.

"Jasper, wait," I cried out, sinking to the ground.

He was kneeling beside me in an instant; I didn't see him approach. "Are you alright," he gasped.

"Just forgot about my ankle," I sighed. My head throbbed even harder as I tried to stand up.

Jasper helped me up, his cold arm around my shoulder. He walked me to my house, and through the door. He shut the door with his foot, as he walked me over to the couch. I laid back, as he gently put one of the pillows under my foot. Without saying a word, he walked into the kitchen, picking up a random cloth off the counter. He walked to the refrigerator, filling the cloth with ice. He slowly walked back over, sitting on the chair beside the couch. He reached over, gently placing the cold cloth on my ankle.

"Thank you," I whispered.

He smiled and nodded. The ice just wasn't… cold enough for my liking. I leaned forward, Jasper's eyes following me. I pulled the cloth out of his hand, and pressed his hand down. It felt fabulous, the cold never dulling. I pulled my hand away, laying back as I smiled at him.

"Why are you so cold?" I whispered.

Jasper's shoulders slumped. He really didn't want to tell me his secret. And after all he has done… I guess I would just give him the day.

"Forget I asked," I mumbled.

He sighed. "I'd better get going," he muttered, standing up.

He placed the cloth back on my ankle. "Alright," I sighed.

"Bye. See you one Monday," he added, as he walked out of the house.

The door sadly closed, as I wished he would come back. Suddenly, Charlie barged into the house, followed by a man in a wheel chair, and a kid about my age. Probably a year or two younger.

_Jasper's Point of View_

I was in no mood to go back home. I wanted to stay with Bella… but she is getting a bit question happy. This wasn't good… she is smart. But naïve. Thinking I am so good… thinking I am a superhero instead of the bad guy. Vampires could not be superhero's. We drink blood for goodness sake! But she didn't know that. So sweet… and trusting in the world. As I closed the door, temptation overwhelmed me as I wanted to turn around, and go back.

Before I could decide whether to go back or not, I heard the sound of Chief Swan's cruiser come down the street, followed by another car. I ran over, and ducked behind the bushes. His cruiser pulled to a stop, as he quickly stepped out. A different car pulled to a stop behind him. A younger boy got out, getting a wheelchair out of the trunk. My eyebrows furrowed, as the boy helped a man get into the wheelchair.

"Is Bella home?" the younger boy asked.

I already disliked him.

"The truck's here, Jacob, so I assume so," the older man said, as Chief Swan pushed his wheelchair.

"Glad your old truck is getting some use still, huh Billy," Chief Swan chuckled, entering the house.

Billy and Jacob were the two people. I could still here them talking, as they walked inside. Then surprise went through their emotions, when they saw Bella on the couch.

"What happened?" Chief Swan asked.

"I tripped at school," Bella sighed.

"Sorry Bells," he mumbled. "This is Billy and Jacob," he added.

Jacob hurriedly said hi and Billy let out a raspy hello after him. All four of them began to talk, as I sat there, listening. Billy and Chief Swan went out of the room, leaving Bella and Jacob alone. I listened to their conversation, hearing Jacob's shy replies.

"So Bella," Jacob said.

"Yeah?"

"Me and some friends are hanging out a La Push Beach tomorrow. You wanna come?" he asked.

Bella paused. "Um, sure I guess," she replied, her voice muffled. "I don't know about my foot though," he laughed.

"Would crutches make it easier?" he offered.

"Much," she replied, laughing with him.

My blood boiled. I didn't want to listen to this. I stood up, but instead of walked away, I walked to the door. I curtly knocked on the door, stiffly waiting for it to be answered. I heard Bella and Jacob pause. Then there was shuffling on the couch.

"No, it's alright, I'll get it," Jacob said, pushing her back down.

The boy walked over to the door, and opened it. I angrily stood there, my arms crossed.

"Jasper!" Bella smiled, seeing me from the couch.

I returned her smile, then walked inside, not even saying a word to Jacob.

"Rude ass," Jacob mumbled, so low, he thought I couldn't hear.

"What was that?" I hissed, turning around, glaring at him. I was glad my eyes were not gold today. The black was more intimidating.

The boy shrunk back, slightly flinching. I rolled my eyes, continuing on, not really caring.

"I thought you left," Bella said, sitting up.

I easily pushed her back down, adjusting the pillow under her foot. "Decided I didn't want to, I guess," I replied, throwing her a smile. My smile stretched wider when I felt Jacob's anger and jealousy.

"Oh, Jasper, this is Jacob. His father sold my dad my truck," Bella said, signaling to him.

I wanted to say, yeah, I know who he is. But instead I just nodded, paying no attention to him.

"Jacob, would it be okay if Jasper came down to the beach with us tomorrow?" I asked. Jacob's jaw clenched, as his eyes narrowed. He slowly bobbed his head up and down.

Yes! I would love to come and make sure this Jacob kid kept his distance. But all my happiness drained from my body. The beach… tomorrow?

"Where?" I whispered, as if I didn't know.

"La Push," Bella replied.

I sighed, my eyebrows sadly pulling up. The sunlight. It wasn't raining tomorrow. "Bella… I'd love to go," I whispered. "But I have plans with Emmett tomorrow. I don't think I could cancel them on Emmett," I lied. I wanted to punch the Jacob kid from the relief he felt. I threw him a dirty look instead.

"Oh," Bella whispered. Disappointment ran through her.

I frowned, her emotions mixing with mine. "We should go somewhere else sometime soon, just you and me," I smiled.

She blinked, a wide grin stretching across her face. "Sure!"

I didn't know where, and I didn't know when. I just knew I wanted to.

"So what are you going to be doing with Emmett?" Bella asked.

I paused. "Camping. He's been wanting to go for a while." It was the best thing I could come up with at the moment.

"Are you sure he can't wait until Sunday?" she asked.

I sighed, wanting to say yes to her so bad. To go with her, and have fun for the day. But it was impossible.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I don't want another family member to be mad at me," I chuckled.

Her face slightly fell. Just then, Bella's father and Billy came into the room. They both paused when they saw me.

"Hey Chief Swan," I smiled.

All he felt was shock. "Hello, Jasper."

"Well, Jacob, we'd better get going," Billy said, rolling over to him.

Jacob sighed, more jealousy pouring into his emotions. "Bye, Bella," Jacob called, as Jacob pushed Billy out the door.

"I'd better get going too," I whispered, standing up. That's when I thought… why did I come back anyway?

"No," Bella gasped, grabbing my arm.

Well… maybe just one more moment. Her dad left the room, walking up stairs. I sat down, embarrassed at how easily this girl can control me. She smiled, content.

"So why'd you decide to come back?" she asked.

I stared at her for a moment, trying to find the answer of that myself. Her chocolate eyes stared into mine, her pale face so sweet and innocent. Her cheeks were slightly pink, along with her lips that were smooth and full. I couldn't help but notice how her top lip was slightly bigger than her bottom. I liked that… Her brown hair fell over her shoulders, slightly curling at the ends.

"I just wanted to, I guess," I breathed, knowing it was a crappy answer. "I wasn't done talking to you."

"I wasn't either," she chuckled.

My phone suddenly buzzed. I sighed, irritated, and pulled my phone out. It was Emmett.

"Hold on, it's Emmett," I whispered. Bella nodded. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Emmett asked.

"I'm at Bella's house at the moment," I replied, a slight hiss mixing with my voice.

"Ohhh, watcha doin?" Emmett snickered. I rolled my eyes. "Just jokin. I was wondering if you would like to go hunting. I just went, but you haven't in a while… and I don't think you wanna put up with going with Rosalie and Edward," he laughed.

"No, I don't. Thanks man, and yeah that sounds great."

"No prob. I'm gonna hang with Rose, until you get here. Hurry up!"

He cut off the phone before I had the chance to reply. I stood up, shoving my phone into my pocket.

"Sorry Bella, but I have to get going." My country drawl came out; even I heard it this time. A wide smile spread across her face, but it faded quickly.

"Alright. See you later, Jasper," she whispered.

I nodded. "Have fun down at the beach… and be careful," I murmured, walking out the door before she replied.

I'm glad Emmett was going to go hunting with me. I need something-anything-to get my mind off of her…

_Bella's Point of View_

I couldn't believe Jasper came back! It was only for a short amount of time… but it was something at least. He said we would go somewhere together sometime… and I couldn't help but wonder where. And when of course… Charlie came into the room, his eyebrows raised as he stared at me.

"He your new boyfriend or something? Man, that was quick," he scoffed, rubbing the back of his neck.

I sighed. "Jasper isn't my boyfriend, dad," I mumbled.

His eyebrows furrowed, but he just shrugged and walked over to the kitchen. "You hungry?" he asked.

"Nah, not really."

"Sure? Got lots of fish that needs to be eaten," he smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks though."

I flipped on the TV, watching it for a while, until I fell asleep on the couch. It wasn't long, before I was woken up, due to my foot falling off the pillow. Pain flashed in my ankle for a moment, then dulled to a throb. I wish Jasper could have stayed… I wanted to talk to him more.

"Cha-I mean dad," I called.

"Yeah," he said, just as he finished up cleaning the kitchen.

"Could you bring me my copy of _Wuthering Heights _from my room?" I asked.

He nodded, walking up the stairs. I smiled as he returned, handing me my torn and faded book.

"Thanks," I whispered, opening it up.

For the rest of the night, I read on the couch, waiting for the weekend to pass by. No matter how much I read, my thoughts drifted back to Jasper. This just couldn't be natural…

_Jasper's Point of View_

I have been needing this.

A nice chance to let go, and just run at full speed while the wind blows your hair back. Emmett was behind me; I was faster tonight. It felt like all my worries, guilt, and sorrow fell off of me with each step I took. It was dusk, night just falling over the forest as I ran, kicking up dirt and loose stones as I went. Animals cowered due to my presence, and I just happened to love that feeling. Power. And respect.

"Smell any bears?" I called to Emmett. He just wanted to find one tonight. He wasn't too thirsty.

I was on the lookout, for anything. Deer, elk, mountain lion, or possibly another bear, if there is more than one.

"Nah," he replied.

"You go left, curve around, and meet me up in the distance. See if you find anything," I said, speeding ahead.

Emmett did as I said, running off the other way. Right after Emmett left, I caught the scent of a couple of deer. I sprang forward, sinking into a crouch. Once they were insight, I quickly rammed into the first, biting into it and sucking it dry within seconds. Then I ran after the other, that was trying to get away. It had the same fate as the first. Once finished, I stood up, wiping the little bit of blood that fell down my chin away. I sprinted forward again, then waited for Emmett. Moments later, he met up with me, his eyes a tad bit more gold.

"Find a bear?" I laughed.

He nodded with satisfaction. We continued on, until I found some elk. I hunted until it felt like I couldn't suck another drop of blood. My eyes were burning gold, as I licked my lips.

"Finished?" Emmett asked.

"Yep."

We made our way home, which I was not excited to go. "So, what has Edward and Rosalie been saying?" I asked.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "I swear, if I hear another complaint come through their lips, I am going to leave for at least a month."

"Sorry," I muttered, knowing it was my fault.

"It's alright. Say, wanna do something fun tonight, instead of go home?"

"Like what?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing.

"I dunno, go crush some junkyard cars, or terrorize that Mike Newton kid ya hate." I turned to Emmett, my eyes wide. "I know you broke his rib, dude. The whole family knows. The story went around the school, that he fell and broke it. But he messed with Bella right? Supervamp Jasper to the rescue," he snickered, throwing me a smile.

"So… Edward and Rosalie know?" I sighed.

"Yeah… it just adds to how pissed they are. Sorry dude. But if it were Rose…" His eyes narrowed. "I would have done the same thing. And she knows it, too. They aren't mad that you hurt Newton… just that you did it for Bella." He shrugged. "I liked Alice, but this clumsy girl sounds fun. I think I will like her more than the fortuneteller," he laughed.

I sighed. "No word on Alice?"

"Nope. She hightailed out, and has no intention to return."

"I… I wish I hadn't hurt her like that," I mumbled.

Emmett looked at me, understanding lighting up in his eyes. "You can't help how you feel, man."

"Which is exactly why I was honest when Edward asked if I had any feelings for Bella."

Emmett nodded. "I mean, think about it. Things would have only been worse if you lied."

"Yeah…"

"So what do ya say? Terrorize Newton or smash some cars? It's your choice," he smiled.

"Emmett, we could go to jail for terrorizing Newton!" I chuckled.

"They couldn't catch us," he scoffed.

"And do you think they wouldn't find us eventually?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm not ready to leave Forks and change my name, Emmett," I laughed.

"Whatevs. That doesn't mean we can't scare the hell out of him though," he grinned.

"Nah. He'd know it was me, trying to mess with him. Things would be going all around the school," I sighed. It sounded so very tempting.

"Fine. Smashing cars it is, then."

"I'm not sure if I'm in the mood…" I muttered.

"Eh, you're worse than Rose! You never want to do anything fun, and you put down every good option." He crossed his arms over his muscular chest. "Do you really want to go home and see the two glaring vampires?" he asked.

"I never said I was going to go home," I mumbled.

His mouth dropped open as one of his eyebrows raised. "Then what the hell do you want to do? I'm not the mind reader here, that's Edward."

"Go on home, Emmett. I'm going to walk around for the night."

It clicked in Emmett's mind what I really wanted to do. His dimples popped out, as he smiled. "Ohhh, alright. Go on, see ya later." He sped off, leaving me behind.

I started to run, going ten times faster than before. It wasn't long, until I was in front of Bella's house.

It was past one in the morning now, the moon high up in the black sky. Stars twinkled, when they showed. Clouds covered most of them, and now blocked out the moon. I walked over to the door, quickly lifting up the mat and found the key. How original. I chuckled, unlocking the door, placing the key back under the mat, then entered. The TV was still on, and Bella was still on the couch. She was asleep, the cloth still on her ankle. All the ice was melted; the cloth no longer helped.

I quietly shut the door, walking over to the chair. Bella's arm was draped over a pillow, as she laid asleep on the couch. She looked so peaceful… and happy. That was all she felt, was happiness at the moment. I smiled, wondering what she was dreaming about. People only had emotions in their sleep while they were dreaming. Whether it be happiness from a good dream, or fear from a nightmare. She suddenly mumbled something in her sleep. Oh man, was she waking up? I relaxed, as she sighed, a smile forming on her face.

"Jasper," she whispered, suddenly.

I jumped, realizing she had caught me. I pursed my lips, trying to think up any explanation I could, but I found none. Ah man, this so wasn't smart! Now she will probably never talk to me again, seeing that I am watching her sleep! What have I done…

Right before I was about to apologize, she spoke again.

"Jasper," she sighed, smiling wider in her sleep, as she turned over.

She was… she was dreaming about me. My heart swelled, as I stared in awe. She was a sleep talker. And she was dreaming about me. Not having a nightmare where I was a true vampire, sucking her blood. But a happy one, where she was with me. I couldn't help the radiant smile that pulled across my face.

"Hold me," she pleaded, her eyebrows pulling up in the corners.

My heart melted, and as if she were controlling me, I stood up. Being ever so careful, I laid down beside her, wrapping my arms around her. I hope my coldness wouldn't wake her up... She sighed, and smiled, snuggling into my chest.

"Thank you," she whispered, in her sleep.

"No problem, darlin'" I whispered. "No problem…"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these these characters. All rights for their creation go to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Bella's Point of View_

I awoke in the morning, still on the couch. The TV was still on, the volume low. I smiled, stretching out my arms. I wanted to go back to sleep, in the fabulous dream I had. Jasper… I blushed as I thought more about it, but I truthfully didn't care. I had been alone, with no one around, when Jasper had shown up. Even in my sleep, I knew I had smiled through it. My blush increased when I remembered asking him to hold me… but in the dream, he did. The coldness of his body penetrated through my skin, but I enjoyed every second. I had whispered thank you to him, and he replied using his country drawl. His words rang in my ears, repeating. _No problem, darlin'…_

I sighed, sitting up. It could only be a dream, after all. It would never be possible for someone like me to be with someone like Jasper. Jessica had to be right… No matter how much Jasper hung around me, it could be no more than friends… no matter how much I wanted it to be more. But there is no problem in trying. I frowned, looking down at my ankle. It was swollen and bruised, probably twice its size. I turned, putting my good foot on the floor. Like an idiot, I started to hop on my good foot, considering it was the only way to get around the house other than crawling. I wanted to moan, when I got to the stairs.

I took it slow, taking breaks when needed. Once up to my room, I sat on my bed, laying back for a moment. What would I give to go back to my dream… I finally sat up and hopped to my closet. I picked out some clothes to wear, and changed into them. I decided to leave my shower for tonight, wondering how I was going to manage it… I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, then hopped back out of my room. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"Hold on a second," I called.

I made my way down the stairs, trying to not fall. Once down, I went to the door, opening it to see Jacob standing outside. A bright smile pulled across his face when he saw me.

"Surprise," he chuckled, handing me some crutches.

"Thanks," I replied, taking them. "Got a bit tired of hopping around the house," I laughed.

He returned my laugh. "Are you ready to get going?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, putting the crutches under my arms. We walked outside, over to my car. "Did you walk all the way over here?" I asked.

"Nah, a friend dropped me off. Had to deliver those," he smiled, signaling to my crutches.

"Oh," I chuckled.

I crawled into the passenger side of my truck, and Jacob got in the front. He started up the car, neither of us saying a word.

"So… who all is going to be here?" I asked.

"A couple of my friends, Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley, and Tyler Crowley. Some other people might show up, I think Tyler asked his friend Eric if he wanted to come."

My blood turned to ice. Eric was coming? And Jessica was going to be there? Oh, how I so wished Jasper would come. I guess my only hope was to cling to Jacob like glue.

"Is that a problem?" he asked, noticing my grimace.

"No, its fine," I whispered.

"Sure?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah," I murmured, throwing him a fake smile.

He shrugged it off, continuing to La Push. "So… is that Jasper guy your boyfriend?" Jacob awkwardly asked, color entering his cheeks.

Wow… second time I have been asked. "No…" I sighed, looking down. That doesn't mean I didn't wish he was.

"Oh." He looked a bit more perky after that. I sighed.

We arrived at La Push, then. My stomach flipped when I saw Jessica and Eric. There was another girl standing beside Jessica, who I guessed was Angela. She looked nice. A few more guys were standing off to the side. Jacob pulled my truck to a stop. I opened the door, stepping out on my good foot. I waited for Jacob to come around beside me, before I walked towards the group. I saw Jessica glare at me as I approached. The other girl smiled warmly.

"Hey, you're Isabella Swan, right?" she grinned.

"Bella," I corrected.

"I'm Angela Weber," she replied.

I looked over to see Eric. When we connected eyes, he flinched away.

"So why didn't Mike come?" Angela asked Jessica.

I didn't miss it when Eric stiffened. "He broke a rib. Did you not hear about that?"

"No, I didn't. Hope he's alright," Angela said.

I almost rolled my eyes. I didn't hope he was alright.

"So, Bella," Jessica spat. I looked up at her, almost flinching as she addressed me. "Yeah?"

"Why didn't ya ask Jasper to come," she sneered.

My eyes narrowed. I was about to reply, but Jacob interjected. "She did."

"Oh, rejected so sorry," she scoffed.

"I wasn't rejected. He had to go camping with Emmett," I hissed.

"Sure."

I balled up my fists, prepared to fling one of them out.

"Jasper's one of the Cullen's, huh?" the guy who I assumed to be Tyler said.

"His last name is Hale, but he is still apart of the Cullen group… so yes, I guess," Angela whispered.

"Too bad the Cullen ladies couldn't come," Tyler grinned. "That blond one is _hot_," he smiled.

That alerted a guys attention who I didn't know. "The Cullen's don't come here."

All of us paused, looking up at him. I blinked, staring at him with my eyebrows furrowed. Everyone looked at one another, then started up a new conversation. I was basically out of the loop, unless Jacob or Angela asked me something. Other than that, I was ignored.

"So, you want to go take a walk on the beach?" Jacob asked, suddenly.

I nodded, wanting to get away from Jessica's glare. We silently walked out towards the water.

"What was up with the whole, 'The Cullen's don't come here,' thing?" I asked.

"What Sam said?"

I nodded, assuming that the boy was Sam. He let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck.

"They aren't supposed to come onto the reservation," he breathed out, looking down at the sand as we walked.

"Why?" My eyebrows furrowed, as I looked up at Jacob.

"I'm not really supposed to talk about it." He pursed his lips, meeting my eyes.

"Well, I can keep a secret." I smiled, batting my eyelashes a bit. Maybe I shouldn't try to flirt… I don't want to use the kid. But he seemed to like it. He returned my smile, his shoulders slumping as he gave in.

"Do you like scary stories?"

_Jasper's Point of View_

"Have a nice night?" Emmett asked, raising his eyebrows as I sat down beside him.

I laughed. We were the only ones home, so I assumed it was alright to talk about it. Carlisle was at work, while Esme, Rosalie and Edward went hunting.

"Yeah, I did."

"Cause watching girls sleep is the new craze." He shook his head.

"Well when they talk in their sleep, it makes it a tad bit more interesting." I smiled widely, my teeth sparkling.

Emmett's eyes widened. "She talks?" I nodded, smugly. "Well, what does she say?" he laughed.

"My name."

We were both quiet, Emmett's jaw dropping. "All right! So the little human does have feeling for the Jasper," he chuckled. "Was that all she said?"

I paused. No, I shouldn't tell him what happened next… I'd never hear the end of it from him. "Yeah, that was about it."

"Wonder if she was having a nightmare…" he muttered. I kicked his leg.

"She wouldn't be smiling if she was having a nightmare," I hissed.

He busted out laughing, closing his eyes as a wide smile pulled across his face. "Oh, Jasper, Jasper! Wherefore art thou Jasper?" he snickered, trying not to laugh as he quoted _Romeo and Juliet_. "Haha, except you aren't pulled apart by your families. Leave Rose and Ed out of it. It is more or less you being a vamp and she a human."

"So?" I pouted, staring at the wall.

"Dude… do you plan on telling her what you are soon?"

"She's pretty smart, Emmett. I think she will find out soon enough. She already notices how my eyes change… how strong and fast I am. And how cold I am, obviously. She's already started asking me about it. I feel like there is going to be a full on interrogation sometime soon."

"And are you going to lie?"

I looked up at him, my shoulders slumping. "How can I lie? I have nothing to prove that I am innocent; that I am normal! She can't ask to feel my heartbeat, because I have none. She can't ask me to eat anything, because I will probably throw it up." I grimaced at the thought. "She can't ask me to go out into the sun, because I will sparkle! Glitter and gleam and glow… she'll probably think I'm on fire." I put my head in my hands.

"She seems to like you enough now… I don't think she'd mind," Emmett mumbled.

"Are you _crazy?_" I yelled. "How can that not be something someone wouldn't be shaken, and traumatized by? It isn't average, Emmett, no matter how much you like it."

"You think I _like_ it?" he hissed. Oh man. Now it was a fight. "Sure I am glad Rose saved me. I would most certainly have preferred this than to die. But I would much rather be human with Rose, than a vamp."

"You get to have Rose forever because of this! That's how you two met. Plus you know good and well you like your strength." He paused, not able to argue with that. "And to get back at all those bears," I chuckled.

"Why are we discussing my reaction to this? Everyone's is different. Rose was angry and sad. Edward… well, I personally think he has always been pissed off at the world. Carlisle was remorse, fear, and worry. Esme… she was too kind to be unhappy. Everyone is different, Jasper. You have no idea how this girl is going to take it when she finds out. If she is fine with it, cool, if not, we move away and they take her to the loony bin." I flinched. "Maybe not that far," he chuckled, correcting himself. "I don't think she would say anything, anyway. She seems too quiet and closed up, from what you have described."

"How so?"

"Well, you said that first day she was here, she went and sat alone in the lunch room. If it were me, I would be all around, trying to meet everyone."

"Yeah, well going along with what you just said, that is you."

"Good point. But heed my advice, Jazz. You know it's true. And even I know the girl wont hate you." He laughed.

I had always wondered how Emmett could act like a completely mindless moron at one moment, then be serious the next, saying smart things. I guarantee that wouldn't be, if he were never a vampire, with all this free time. Not to mention how many times we have repeated high school.

"I will," I sighed, standing up.

I crossed my arms, walking over to stare out the window. I leaned against the wall, looking up at the now cloud covered sky. Rain began to sprinkle down. Guess Bella was home from La Push now… I itched to go see her, but I didn't want to become a nuisance to her and Chief Swan. I didn't think I should go to her house tonight, either. I need a break… that would be more beneficial to both of us. And healthier for me.

"So I have a question," Emmett said.

"Ask away," I replied, focusing on a bird that was perched on the top of one of the trees.

"How can you stand being around her? You just recently got used to this way of life, not drinking the blood of humans… yet you see no problem with her. I mean, not even a month ago you were thinking about-"

"Yes, yes I know," I hissed. No need reminiscing about that… I flinched. I am so glad I didn't drink the blood of that kid… flashbacks poured into my mind of when I was alone, out in the hall at school. I hadn't hunted in weeks, and a kid walked out. I was so glad… Alice had stopped me. I would have ruined everything.

"So how?"

I shrugged. "Her blood, for whatever reason doesn't draw me in; dare me to take a sip I sometimes say. Now, if her blood was spilled…"

"That's another story," Emmett finished for me. I nodded. "No worries, it's hard for any of us to see blood drawn. But do you mean you have never thought about…"

"No."

His eyebrows raised. "Wow. Good man." He clapped, smirking.

I looked away, thinking about Bella. I then heard the sound of Edward, Rosalie and Esme, as they made their way home.

"Funs over," Emmett mumbled. I laughed. "We can still make a break for it. Both options from last night are open," he smiled.

"We're not terrorizing Newton, and not every vampire likes crushing junkyard cars between their hands and under their feet like you," I laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "Feel the wrath then."

The door opened, right on cue. I went and sat down in the armchair, kicking up my feet. Rosalie paid me no mind as she walked into the room, and sat down beside Emmett. She kissed him on the cheek as he smiled a bit. His smile slightly disappeared as Edward entered the room. He paused at the door way, leaning against it. Anger and irritation was what he felt. Yet I wasn't intimidated at all.

"Catch any mountain lions?" I asked, it not even sounding like a question.

"No."

"He would have been in a better mood," Emmett whispered over at me, as I laughed. It just pissed Edward off even more. None of us spoke.

"Is there something you want, Edward?" I asked. "Or do just want to stand there and stare all day."

His eyes narrowed. "How's Bella?" he spat, not really wanting to know.

"She's fine, thanks for asking." I grinned at him, trying to get under his skin.

"Wonder how fine she'll be once she finds out what you are." He smiled over at me, evilly.

My fists clenched. I tried to remind myself of what Emmett said, but it wouldn't work.

"Bella will think of him no different," Emmett said, coming to my defense.

"You just think the best of things," Edward threw at him. "But really. Do you think she will want to be with a guy, who is a _vampire_?" he growled the word that he hated to say. "Who drinks blood? A killer?"

I shook the thought out of my head. "Wow, Edward. I never knew you thought so low of yourself. Maybe that's why you have never had a girlfriend."

I could almost hear the snap in his mind. He flung forward, ramming into me and knocking the chair backwards. I kept my mind blank, trying not to focus on how I was going to fight against him. He was a mind reader. But the mind reader never went through training for the Confederate Army like me. I knew a lot more things than he did. I'll admit he was good, quick, and strong. But I… was better.

I had him on the floor, pulling his arms behind his back. He struggled under my legs, as I smugly stared down at him. Emmett cheered behind me as Rosalie daintily slapped his arm. He laughed. I turned, throwing him a quick smile. But that… was a mistake. Edward had leaned his head back, and bitten my arm. Him of all people _bit my arm._

"Damn it, Edward!" I yelled, yanking my arm away and standing up.

I felt the venom burn in my skin, as I clenched my fist. I scowled at him as he sneered.

"Ohhh… another scar for the collection," Emmett mumbled to Rosalie. She laughed. I threw him a dirty look.

"What is going on in here?" Esme asked, her small face shocked.

"Just Edward and Jasper wrestling," Emmett replied. "Lets go for round two!"

Esme shot him a look. "No more."

Even though she wasn't any of our true mothers… she really felt like one. I looked over at Edward, who was glaring at me. I tried to ignore my burning arm, as I twisted around, going upstairs. Maybe I could get away from everyone tonight. It's too bad there was someone who can hear my thoughts though. I couldn't think about Bella in peace.

_Bella's Point of View_

My mind refused to wrap around what Jacob had said in his story. In fact, I myself refused to think about it. To even consider thinking that it might possibly be… I didn't want to make connections. I didn't want to believe it was the truth. I refused to think about anything, as Jacob drove me home. Even though I didn't think about Jasper, or anything Jacob had told me, while I stared at the dreary world outside, words from his story kept rattling in my head. _Cold ones. Blood drinkers. Vampires._ Goose bumps were still on my arms. Jacob thought he scared me pretty good with his story. But in truth, I am not really scared… not of the story at least.

I'm scared that it's true.

I tossed the thought away, as Jacob pulled up to my house. It began to drizzle outside, as my truck came to a stop.

"The crutches are in the trunk. Thanks for letting me use them," I whispered.

"You can keep them until your ankle's better. Chief Swan can bring them to Billy afterward."

I smiled. "Thanks Jacob."

"No prob."

We both got out of the car, me hopping on my foot. Jacob went around, and got the crutches, handing them to me.

"Guess I'll see you later then," he smiled, turning around.

"You sure you want to walk home?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," he chuckled. "Soon I'll be done fixing up an old car and I'll be good," he laughed.

"Alright."

He turned, starting to jog down the road. Part of me wanted him to stay, so he could get his story out of my mind. I sighed, walking over to the door, and opening it up. Charlie still wasn't home, leaving me with no one to talk to. I went over to the couch, sitting down. I laid the crutches on the floor beside me. I forced myself to watch TV, and to not think. Making myself not think is a lot harder than it sounds… For the longest time I laid there, until I fell asleep.

The sound of Charlie coming inside the house awoke me. I quickly sat up, twisting around to see him hang up his gun.

"Hey kiddo. How was the beach?" he asked.

"Alright," I replied.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah." I sat up, grabbing my crutches.

Charlie cooked something, even though I offered to. He said that it would be too much of a hassle with my crutches. I had to roll my eyes at that remark. Once he was done cooking, I poked at the food, not really wanting to eat very much. I ate it quickly, so I could get back to the couch. Sadly, once there, nothing was interesting on TV. Having nothing else to do, and no choice, I stood up and went over the stairs. I had to hop up, like this morning, carrying my crutches. Once up, I walked into my room, turning on my computer.

I typed _Vampire_ into the search engine.

**:) Please Review! ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Bella's Point of View_

My mind was numb, once I was finished researching. It all fit. It had to be true. But things like this weren't supposed to be true! They couldn't be real! Vampires don't exist, and why out of all people was Jasper one? I sat back on my bed, trying to calm down. If he was a vampire, why hadn't he tried to suck my blood yet? We have been alone, plenty of times. He has just done the opposite… saving me from cars, and getting revenge on Mike for me. He has only helped me…

I couldn't help the strong pull in my chest for him. The need for his presence was hard to bare. Although I really needed to think about this for a moment. How was I going to confront him with this? Just come out straight, and say, 'I know what you are'? Or, 'I know your secret'? No. Neither were good. I had to work my way up with it. Because it may not be true, and I'd only look like an idiot.

The one thing I kept asking myself, was if it mattered at all. I already know that it doesn't tamper with my feelings at all. They are still running strong… I blushed. So should I even confront him about it? I pursed my lips, staring out the window. It started to rain outside, clouds darkening the sky. I suppose I should ask him about it… after all, I did want him to be honest with me. It is better than lies. And I do have a lot of questions…

My mind kept going back to the possibility that it is a lie. But he has given off far too many clues that out weighs my thought of it being false. So I guess the only thing I could really do, is bring up the story Jacob told me, and ask him if it is true. I will be able to tell by his face if it surprises him, or angers him… or saddens him. He has fought with me so hard, trying to keep it a secret. But I guess he needs to realize how incredibly stubborn I am.

I sat up from my bed, reaching over and grabbing a book off the table. I didn't really pay attention to what it was, I just wanted to give my mind a break from all the thinking and deliberating. Half my mind was focused on the story, and the other half continued to think about Jasper. I was going to break down soon, if I didn't get some answers from him.

_Edward's Point of View_

I scowled over at the wall, trying to block out Jasper's thoughts. I was annoyed enough by how constantly he thought about Bella. But he would just go on, and on. What makes it even worse, is that he has thought more about Bella now, than about Alice in the past couple of months.

"Eddy, loosen up," Emmett called from the couch.

I glared at him, as Rosalie leaned against his shoulder. "You try listening to his thoughts," I hissed.

"Dude, he's just falling in love. He can't help it. I know how he feels," he sighed with a smile, looking down at Rose. She smiled back at him. I just rolled his eyes. "I guess I know why… _you_ don't understand," Emmett laughed.

My fists clenched. "Enough, Emmett," Rosalie whispered.

I shook my head, standing up. I took a step towards my piano, then realized that not even its soothing sound could calm me at the moment. I turned the other way, grabbing my car keys. I hurried out, before either of them could ask where I was going. I jumped into my Volvo, beginning to ride out into the raining world. For a long while I drove, not paying attention to anything specific. That, until I heard a specific person's thoughts near by.

I gasped, the engine accelerating. I sped through town, going nearly triple the speed limit. I sped on, until I finally slammed on the breaks, pulling the car to a screeching stop. I yanked the door open, flinging myself out. I shut the door, running out into the ran. I jogged up to the girl who was walking along the sidewalk, who was drenched, and seemingly depressed. I was soaked, instantly, as I caught up with her. She looked up, a gasp coming from her lips.

"Edward?" she whispered.

A million questions whirled through my head, as I just stood there, dumbly. Finally, I spoke.

"Where have you been, Alice?"

_Jasper's Point of View_

"Where'd Edward go?" I asked, walking downstairs.

"Dunno. He just took off," Emmett replied.

"And where are you going?" Rosalie snapped, as I walked towards the garage.

"Where do you think," Emmett mumbled to her. I rolled my eyes.

I walked into the garage, after opening it, going up to my Ducati 848. It has been far too long since I have even turned on its engine. I twisted the key that was in ignition, turning it on. I smiled at the sound of the engine, getting on top of the motorcycle. I flew forward, out of the garage, the rain hitting hard as I flew down the road. I was soaked, and dripping, but I didn't even care. I wanted to get to Bella's… to see her already even though it has only been a short amount of time.

Finally, I pulled up to her house. I quickly pulled out my keys, shoving them into my pocket. I left my Ducati beside Bella's truck, then walked over to the door. I knocked a few times, then waited. After a few minutes, I began to question whether she was home. But then I heard her voice.

"Hold on!" she called.

Oh yeah… her foot. The stairs. Forgot about that one. A little while later, she yanked open the door, her jaw dropping. Surprise and wonder were her dominate emotions. But I also noticed the slight worry and unknowingness. Hmm…

"Hey, Bella," I smiled.

"Hi… Jasper?" she quickly whispered.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk."

_Bella's Point of View_

He was here, standing on my doorstep. Rain dripping off his soaked hair and clothes, dripping down his pale, beautiful face. His now golden eyes blinked a few times, then narrowed. He ran a hand through his hair, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Aright. May I come in?" he asked.

I nodded, opening the door wider. He stepped inside, pulling his coat off. He put it up on the post, and I couldn't help but look at the damp t-shirt that clung to his chest. He was far too beautiful… He walked over to the couch, sitting down. I slowly went over, sitting beside him.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" he asked, throwing me a smile. I shrugged, avoiding his eyes. He then turned serious. "Something is bothering you. You are worried… stressed. And a bit of fear?" He looked questioning for a moment, then he froze, realizing what he said.

"Okay, how did you know that?" I demanded.

He sighed, pursing his lips. "You just look like you are."

"No, no one could know that by just looking at me," I growled.

He frowned, staring down at the floor. "I probably shouldn't have come," he whispered.

That stung. "No, I think it is better that you did. I need some answers," I breathed.

He looked up at me, his golden eyes pleading. "You really want to know?" I nodded, my heart accelerating. He paused, looking over at the window from a moment, trying to find the words. "I can sense people's emotions," he whispered. "I know what anyone is feeling, who is around me. I can even make people feel a certain way. Tired, sad, or happy. Now are _you_ happy now, that you know?" he spat.

"I don't know, you tell me."

He looked over at me, not replied. The corner of his lips twitched, before a grin spread across his face. A chuckle escaped his lips as he shook his head.

"How is that possible?" I asked, staring at him.

He met my eyes, while his muscles stiffened. "How is anything possible," he mumbled, looking away.

We were quiet, neither of us saying a word. I needed to continue this, while he is still being honest. "I have a new theory," I whispered.

His head shot up, his eyes wide. Crap… not the best thing to say.

"What?" he asked, his lips not moving.

"Well, while I was down at La Push… I was talking to my friend, Jacob." He continued to stare at me, not appearing to be breathing. "He told me some old stories about the history of the Quileute's." Jasper's expression didn't change. "There were some old legends they had… about…" I paused, partly scared to say it. "Vampires."

I could instantly see the pain in Jasper's eyes, as he understood that I knew. His fists clenched, and he shut his eyes. His head hung, as he tried to regain control.

"Jacob said the Cullen's made a treaty with them, long ago. Before two new people joined them…" I paused. "But he said that they had to abide with the treaty as well…"

His breathing increased, his eyes straining.

"So is it true?" I whispered. "Are you a vampire?"

He looked up, his gold eyes boring into mine. The corners of his eyebrows were turned up, as he grimaced. Pain leaked out of him, along with the horror of the fact that I knew. His head fell again, his shoulders stiffening.

"Yes," he moaned. "Yes, I am."

**:o**

**haha, sorry for the short chapter, I was pretty busy today. But I will have another one up tomorrow ^_^ Review please! And thanks for all of them; I enjoy reading them so much :)  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Bella's Point of View_

I stared at him, completely shocked… for more than one reason. First… I was right. Second… he was upset? I'd thought he would be angry, not upset! I hadn't thought he would give in so easy, either. But instead, he has his head in his hands, hiding his face from my view.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked him.

His back stiffened, as he slowly looked up at me. Confusion was dominant on his face, as he looked at me as if I were an alien. "What?" he whispered, his eyebrows furrowing.

"What's wrong… why are you all upset?"

His jaw dropped, as his eyes widened. "You mean… you don't care?" he whispered.

"No… not really. It doesn't matter to me. You're you; nothing has changed."

"You mean you don't care that I drink blood?" he asked.

"No."

He blinked a few times, becoming more, and more shocked. "I don't… scare you?"

"No. Why should I be scared?" I chuckled. "If you were going to kill me, I think you would have already done it by now." The corners of his lips turned up, as he looked down. "Are the rest of your family…"

"Yeah, they are too."

We didn't speak for a few moments. I just looked up at him, a questioning look in my eyes. "Would you mind if I ask you a few questions?" I whispered.

He pursed his lips, then shook his head.

"So… where are your fangs?" I asked, blushing.

He laughed, shaking his head. "That's a myth. See?" he asked, smiling wide.

I leaned over, looking at his teeth. I was just inches away from his face, so close I could smell his sweet aroma. His teeth looked like average human teeth, but absolutely perfect and glistening white. I paused, looking up at him. I leaned back, pursing my lips.

"So what are all the other myths?" I asked.

"Vampires having no reflection, turning into bats, burned by the sun, needing permission to enter someone's house, holy water, garlic and crosses hurting us, that we only sleep during the day and being killed by a wooden stake being stabbed through our hearts."

"None of that's true?" I asked. He shook his head. "Then what is true?" I laughed.

"Well, it is true that we have red eyes," he noted.

"You don't," I whispered.

"That is because my family and I only drink the blood of animals. Therefore our eyes are gold and turn black when we need to hunt. But for vampires that drink the blood of humans… their eyes are red then turn black."

I shivered, thinking of the red eyes… "What else is true?" I asked, shaking the image out of my head.

"Well… I don't sleep," he mumbled.

"Really?"

"Yep. And the sunlight doesn't burn me… something else happens. That's why we tend to stay at places where the sun barely shines. We can go out during the day, then." He smiled.

"What happens?"

"I'll have to show you sometime… it's kind of hard to explain," he chuckled.

"I guess the pale, cold skin is true," I smiled.

He frowned. "Yeah, that's true."

"And incredibly beautiful," I whispered so low, I hoped he didn't hear.

His head snapped up, a wide smile stretched across his face. "Why thank you, ma'am," he grinned, his country drawl coming out. I blushed. "You thought I wouldn't be able to hear that, didn't you," he laughed. "Vampire's sight, hearing, smell, strength and speed increases."

My cheeks were an even darker red. "Are you immortal?" I asked. He nodded. "So how old are you?"

"19. But if you want to be specific, I am 168."

My jaw dropped, as he smiled at me. "Jasper… you're old!"

He suddenly burst out laughing, shaking his head. "I know, I know. I was born in 1844 in Houston Texas."

"How did you become a vampire?"

He frowned, his eyes narrowing. "That's a very… long story," he murmured, sighing.

"Well I have time," I whispered, looking up at him.

"When I was 17, I joined the Confederate Army. I was the youngest man there," he chuckled. "I barely passed as a 20 year old. But anyway, after a couple years passed, I ran into a few female vampires. They were creating an army… of newborns."

"What's a newborn?" I asked, cutting in.

"A vampire that has just recently been turned. They are stronger, and faster in the beginning due to their own human blood that is still lingering in their system. One of the ladies, Maria, changed me. She kept me around due to all of the training I had in the Confederate Army, and because I could control emotions. It was my job to teach them how to fight… and it was also my job to dispose of them…" he flinched. "I hated that. I had to feel exactly what they did… the betrayal… shock… pain and sadness. I finally left with my friend Peter and his mate Charlotte one day. Then I found Alice…" he paused. "She brought me to the Cullen's. It was so strange, though," he laughed. "She just came out of the blue, acting like we knew each other for years. I never really had a choice to be with her or not."

For some reason that made me feel better. He never really fell in love with Alice. He may have had feelings for her after a while… but he never fell. I smiled.

"I can't believe I am telling you all this," he whispered, shutting his eyes as he leaned back on the couch.

"Don't worry… I'm not going to tell anyone," I replied. "Who would I tell anyway," I laughed.

"I know you're not," he said, looking into my eyes. "I can feel your sincerity. Wow… that sounds weird doesn't it."

"No, not really," I grinned.

He shook his head in awe. "So do you have anymore questions?"

"So how does someone become a vampire?"

"From our venom. Our teeth is coated with it. So if a human is bitten… and the vampire is strong enough to quit drinking their blood, then they will become a vampire in a few days."

I paused, nodding slightly.

"Okay, I'm done with the questions," I smiled. "And now I can finally thank you properly from saving me from that car."

"You're welcome," he chuckled.

"So… now that I know all this," I mumbled, playing with a string that was hanging loose from my shirt. "What have you and your family been fighting about?"

He stared at me for a moment, deciding whether to speak. "We have been fighting about you," he whispered.

I froze, shocked. "_…Me?_" I gasped.

He nodded. "It isn't your fault, Bella," he laughed. "They loved Alice a lot. And Alice left because… well… I am quite fond of you," he whispered. Fond? Does he mean… he likes me? I blushed, my heart accelerating.

"So… they all dislike me?" My voice cracked, making me clear my throat.

"No, just Edward and Rosalie are having a problem with everything. Esme and Carlisle are sure to adore you. Emmett already seems to like you," he reassured me. "Would you like to meet them tomorrow?" he asked. I nodded. "So now that that is all over… what would you like to do?" he smiled.

I pursed my lips, looking up at him. "Could I see you in the sunlight?" I asked, not being able to help wondering what he looks like in the sun.

"Sure," he grinned.

He stood up with me, offering his hand. I quickly took it, as he pulled me up. I carefully stood on my good foot. Before I could pull my hand away, he interlaced his fingers with mine, causing a gasp to come from my lips.

"Come on up," he said, suddenly.

My eyebrows furrowed as I looked up at him. "Huh?"

He rolled his eyes, suddenly kicking my legs out from under me. I gasped, but he instantly caught me, holding me in his arms. "I don't think hiking is the best idea with your bad ankle," he smiled. "So lets go _my _way."

**Again, sorry for a short chapter xD I promise, the next one will be loonnnggggg ;)**** Please review!  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these these characters. All rights for their creation go to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Bella's Point of View_

I looked down at Jasper, wonder glistening in my eyes. He cradled me, as he walked outside. It was drizzling, moisture filling the air. I hated breathing in outside when it was like this; it made it hard for me to breathe. Jasper began to walk, out towards the woods. Once trees surrounded us, he stopped, looking down at me.

"Now, I am not too sure how you are going to react to this…" he mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"You know how I said our speed increases?" he asked. I nodded. "Well… I don't want you to flip out when I run. Just know, it is extremely fast, and don't you dare worry about me dropping you," he growled.

"What about trees?" I squeaked.

"I have never hit a tree, and I never will. Good eyesight and senses," he winked. "You ready?"

I wearily nodded. He broke into a sprint, speeding through the forest like a bullet. Everything was a blur around us, causing a gasp to come from my lips. The trees were getting so close to us, but he missed every one. I couldn't help the worry and fear that spread through my body, as I cringed into his chest. Suddenly, a wave of calm went through me, wiping all of the fear away. Instead of worrying as I looked around, I looked around in wonder. He finally stopped, as I continued to cling to his chest. Trees were still around us, no sunlight visible.

"Where are we?" I asked, as Jasper sat me down. I balanced on my good foot.

"Come with me," he whispered.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, supporting me as I hopped on my foot. He was literally lifting me into the air, each time after I pressed my foot down while bringing me forward. We walked ahead, going a little further through the trees. Finally, we paused at a tiny river. Rocks surrounded the sides, while the water soothingly moved, crashing into the rocks. On the other side, there was a break in the trees, where a few rays of sunlight came through. The trees thinned out, further in the distance, leaving a bit of open space bathed in sunlight.

"I found this place while I was hunting once," Jasper whispered. "Saw how the sunlight came through, and cleared out a few of the trees over there to make a larger place. I come now and then, to read. It's nice to feel the sunlight now and then," he murmured, his gold eyes staring ahead.

I stumbled forward, not replying. Jasper continued to help me walk, holding my waist. Once we got to the river, he wrapped his arms around me, then jumped across. I couldn't help the giggle that came through my lips at how easy he made it look. I unwrapped his arms from around me, hopping forward on my own, past the few rays. I sank down, sitting on the grass as the sun cast its brilliant light down on me. I smiled, taking in the warmth. I then looked ahead, to see Jasper still under the darkness of the trees.

"Come on," I laughed, smiling.

He walked ahead, pausing when the few rays of light hit his skin. I gasped, my eyes widening, my heart racing in my chest.

He was beautiful.

The light danced on his skin, throwing glistening light that made him appear to sparkle. His skin reflected the light, throwing shimmering sparkles away. I blinked, as he stared at me in wonder. I returned it.

"Come here," I beckoned, raising my hand out.

If I could still walk, I would have ran to him. He stepped forward, his face getting harder to read. He lifted his hand, laying it in mine. He sat down beside me, watching me as I stared down at his hand. It sparkled and glittered, throwing brilliant rainbows and gleams each way I would turn it.

"You're beautiful, Jasper," I whispered, my face turning red.

"So are you." I looked up to see the small smile planted on his face. My blush deepened.

That's when I noticed something on his hand. It was a small, pale crescent, that looked like a scar.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to it.

He jerked his hand away, sighing. "It's a bite mark," he whispered, sadly. "I told you I trained newborns… and fought with them."

"Oh…"

He frowned. I then noticed a couple on his neck, and one above his eye, barely covered by his hair.

"Will you promise not to freak out if I showed you something?" he asked, a pleading look in his eyes.

I nodded, wondering what it was that he had to show me. He lifted up his hands, unbuttoning his shirt. I just sat there, blinking, seeing the sparkles that glowed on his skin. He shrugged off his shirt, as I stared at the beauty. But I could see the scars that trailed the surface of his stomach. So many, overlapping each other. They trailed up his arms, and collarbone, then down his chest. He thought I'd freak out? My eyes lingered for a bit longer, trailing over his abs and muscles. So… beautiful… I looked up at him, and smiled. His eyes widened, as his mouth opened, slightly.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not afraid of the scars?" he breathed.

I shook my head, smiling. Pushing my luck, I scooted closer to him. He didn't move, sitting as still as a statue. I slowly reached out my hand, my heart out of rhythm as I wondered if it was okay. I looked up at him, seeing his gold eyes watching me intently. I gently laid my fingers on his arm, his cool skin raising goose bumps on my arms. He shut his eyes, as my fingers moved up to his shoulder, trailing over his muscles. A shudder went through him, as I moved past his neck. I yanked my hand away, afraid I did something wrong.

"No," he growled, his hand reaching out and grabbing mine. "Do not stop."

I guess that wasn't a bad shudder… I continued down, caressing the shape of some of the scars as I went. He shivered as my fingers traced down his abs, outlining their shape. My hand moved back up, laying itself flat on his chest. His gold eyes flickered open, smoldering as he looked at me.

"You're so warm…" he whispered. "It feels amazing." I smiled at him, as he returned it. "Come here," he whispered.

Before I could reply, he reached forward, his arms snaking around my waist. He pulled me forward, into his lap. I laid my head on his chest, my fingers sliding up his neck, beginning to play with his hair. The golden, shaggy locks where beautiful, while soft as I pulled my fingers through it. He leaned down, pressing his cheek to the top of my head. He sighed, happily as I grinned. He pulled back, causing me to lean back to look at him. He reached his hand forward, gently caressing my cheek. Electricity burned through his fingers, as he cupped my cheek.

"You honestly are not afraid of me?" he asked, dropping his hand. His eyes flickered down to his chest for a moment.

"No. I have scars, too. See," I smiled, showing him one on my arm that I got from falling one time before.

He looked at my arm for a moment, a grin on his face. "Yes, but not hundreds."

"Jasper," I sighed. He smiled, suddenly, his gold eyes twinkling. Did he like me saying his name? I just continued on. "They don't scare me. I don't care. In fact, even as a vampire you don't scare me at all."

He paused, his eyes widening. "Oh, really?" he challenged.

I nodded. Suddenly, too fast for me to see, he had fell backwards, onto his back, then flipped around so he was on top. He was hovering above me, his arms stiff at his sides as he held himself up. A snarl ripped through his throat, his eyes seeming to dilate as they turned black. But for what ever reason, I still wasn't afraid. He suddenly gasped, shaking his head. He pushed himself away, running a few yards away. His eyes started to turn gold again.

"I'm sorry… gave myself to my senses for a moment… that wont happen again." His head fell.

"I still wasn't scared," I grinned.

He looked at me, wonder in his eyes yet again. "You are incredible," he laughed, shaking his head.

"Well, I just know that you wont hurt me," I pointed out.

He suddenly turned serious. "If I were you, I wouldn't trust me so much," he whispered.

"And why is that?"

"I have just recently started this way of life. I don't have as much control as I'd like," he admitted, sheepishly.

"You did just now. You pulled away, didn't you?" I asked.

"I guess… but I could have very easily not."

"But you did."

He rolled his eyes, coming back over to sit beside me.

"So, before you were a vampire, what color eyes did you have?" I asked, not able to help but ask.

"Brown," he replied, the corner of his lips twitching.

"Like me," I smiled.

"Yours is prettier. Mine was a dull, medium brown. Yours is like chocolate," he grinned.

My heart fluttered. I tried to think about some other things to talk about. "How many times have you gone to school?" I asked, knowing there had to be many times, considering he was almost two hundred years old.

"More times than I can count, along with college," he chuckled.

"Get any degrees?" I asked.

"In history and philosophy."

"Yeah, I noticed you knew a whole lot in history at school," I smiled.

I knew he would have been blushing if he were still human. "Yeah… that's the only class I can actually speak in," he chuckled. "I can't really help myself."

"You really saved my butt that one time when I was called on, and was not paying attention," I laughed. He smiled. "Thanks again for it."

"No problem, darlin'"

A flash of déjàvu went through me, as I replayed what he said in my head. Now I know I heard him say that once… oh! In my dream! In my dream he said it! Now that is strange… but it still made my heart stutter.

"So do you read history books?" I asked.

"That's my favorite thing to read, yes," he smiled. "I will read other things too, but history is my favorite."

"I usually read classics," I whispered, blushing.

"And what would your favorite one be?" he chuckled.

"Wuthering Heights," I said, just a bit too quickly.

"Not bad," he replied with a smile.

The sun started to fade, earning a frown to form on my face. Jasper's sparkle began to dull. I sighed, knowing we were about to leave.

"You alright?" Jasper asked, sensing my growing sadness.

"It's getting dark," I mumbled.

"Yeah… but we can always come back another time."

I noticed how I suddenly felt happy, and hopeful. I guess he was using his… power to make me feel that way. But I liked it.

"But before we go…" he whispered.

Suddenly, his face was just inches away from mine. My heart stopped, my breaths instantly increasing. He slowly leaned forward, lightly pressing his lips against mine. I gasped, as his lips lingered on mine. Not able to help myself, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer to him, his arms wrapping around my waist. We continued to kiss, my head swimming as my brain tried its best to process that this was real. Was it? His sweet breath blew against my face, making me dizzy. His lips were as soft as satin as they moved with mine, before he sadly pulled away. My fists clenched together, as I wanted to demand him for more.

A soft smile was on his face as he looked down at me. He reached out, lightly caressing my cheek.

"Lets get you home," he whispered, dropping his hand.

He put his shirt back on, then lifted me up into his arms, not once breaking his eyes away from mine. I snuggled close to his chest, inhaling his sweet scent. I knew it wasn't cologne or anything, it was just _him_. I didn't bother shutting my eyes as he ran through the forest. I just looked up at him, grinning like an idiot. Neither of us seemed to care.

_Jasper's Point of View_

I tried to think back to a time I enjoyed myself this much with Alice.

I could think of none.

I can not remember a time I was this happy before. Never have I enjoyed myself this much in my entire life. And it was amazing to think that it was all because of this girl, who I was cradling to my chest. Her beautiful brown eyes stared up at me, sparkling as she smiled. I could hear her quick heartbeat, as her warmth sent a tingle up my spine. Bella. My Bella. I finally began a jog, as I got near her house. I stopped, in front of her house, setting her down on her good foot.

"Don't go," she pleaded, looking at me with those brown eyes. Now how could I argue with that? It wasn't fair.

"Alright," I replied. A radiant smile appeared on her face.

She opened up the door with her key, as I helped her inside. I walked her over to the couch, where she grabbed her crutches. I then heard the sound of Chief Swan's cruiser pulling up into the driveway.

"Your fathers home," I whispered to her, giving her a heads up.

"Go hide in my room," she commanded.

I did as she said, running up to her room. I walked up to her bed, laying back against it. I listened as her father came in, while Bella said hi from the couch.

"Have a nice day? Hate I had to come home late… I tried to get back after you came back from La Push, but I was caught up with work."

"Nah, it's fine. I just watched TV most of the day," she murmured. She wasn't a very good liar… I smiled. "Actually, I am about to go up to bed. Good night," she called, sitting up.

"Night," her father replied.

I heard Bella approach the stairs, then slowly make her way up them. I sat up, walking out into the hall. Bella stumbled near the top, a gasp flying through her lips. I ran forward, far too fast for her to see. I caught her instantly, and the crutch she nearly dropped. I hurriedly lifted her up, dragging her away before Chief Swan could see us.

"Thank you, Jasper," she chuckled, once we were in her room.

I laughed. I walked over, laying back on her bed like before. Not even caring to change, she came over beside me, crawling underneath the covers after she laid down her crutches. She peeked out from the top, as I smiled down at her.

"Are you still up for meeting my family tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Mhmm. And you can meet Charlie tomorrow."

"Haven't I already?" I chuckled.

"Well, yeah, but… um…"

"As your boyfriend," I finished for her.

Color flooded into her cheeks. "Is that what you are?" she asked.

I cocked my head, wondering why she would think any differently. Had my show of affection not been enough for her earlier today? Does she still not know how much I care about her?

"Yes… if it is okay with you," I replied, not knowing what else there was to say.

She smiled, and nodded, her head bobbing up and down, quickly. "Of course."

Not being able to help myself, I leaned down, lightly pressing my lips to hers. I heard her heart accelerate in her chest, and her breaths increase along with mine. I pulled her closer to me, adoring her warmth. She wrapped her arms around me, as she broke away. She sighed, content, laying her head on my chest. Neither of us said anything for a while, as she drifted to sleep. I tucked the blankets around the two of us, not wanting her to freeze to death as she slept.

I could feel her happiness, even as she slept. It was the best feeling I have ever felt… I couldn't explain it. Her arms tightened around me, after a while, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Jasper," she cooed in her sleep, her smile growing larger.

I smiled down at her, my eyes soft. Then she said something, that shocked me more than anything.

"I love you, Jasper."

* * *

><p><strong>:) This has to be my favorite chapter, I enjoyed writing it so much! And oh my goodness, I can not believe there has been over 100 reviews :o Thanks, everyone, so very much :D I hope everyone enjoyed reading, and please remember to review ^_^<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these these characters. All rights for their creation go to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Edward's Point of View_

"What are you doing here, Alice?" I asked, blinking a few times as I tried to make out what she was thinking. It was just a jumble of thoughts, mixed together and rambling faster then I could comprehend.

"I…"

She was out of it. It was clear. I thought harder, trying to sort out her puzzled thoughts, digging through them. Suddenly, I saw an image of Bella. Sorrow flooded within, when I saw the image of Jasper, afterward.

_Are they together now? Be honest with me, Edward. I don't want to talk. So this is the only way to communicate with me. Are they together, now?_

"Not that I know of," I replied. "I just saw him this morning."

_Yet you know he likes her._

"Even you saw that," I growled.

_She's probably all he thinks about._

"And you don't know how annoying it is," I rolled my eyes. She flinched, looking away. "Don't feel bad, Alice. You see now that he isn't worth it, right?"

She paused, then nodded. _I just never thought… he'd do that to me._

"None of us did."

_What does he see in her? I mean, she is just an average human, who somehow caught his attention that first day! Nothing special. Just an average… little… human._

She was on the verge of a breakdown. I walked forward, hugging her small figure. A sob ripped through her throat, as she tightly wrapped her arms around me.

_You can't possibly understand what I am going through_. She sobbed in her head, causing me to flinch. _This pain is worse than not hunting for almost a year. No, probably worse than that. Knowing you were traded in for someone so average and normal. WHY? _She screamed, causing me to tighten my arms.

"You'll never have to go through that again," I murmured.

_You don't know that. If anyone can even vaguely see if that's true, it's me. And I see nothing in my future now. Blackness. Perhaps I am not trying hard enough._

"You need to hunt," I whispered into her ear.

_So what. Let me starve. It's not like I'm going to die_. I heard the angered, and pained hiss fly from her lips.

"Come, Alice," I whispered, unwrapping my arms from around her.

I grabbed her hand, so she wouldn't try to sprint away like before. But she surprised me, by following me without a fight. Her tiny hand was shaking so hard, as it seemed to cling to mine. She was right. I didn't know what she was going through.

_Bella's Point of View_

I awoke in the morning, meeting a pair of golden eyes that were looking down at me. A grin was planted on Jasper's face, as his arms tightened around me.

"Mornin' Sleeping Beauty," he smiled.

I blushed. "Good morning," I replied, stretching out my arms. "Did you stay the entire night?" I asked.

He nodded, his grin stretching wider. "It's fun to watch you sleep, hearing you talk and all," he snickered.

All the blood drained from my face, as ice filled my veins. Oh god. What have I said? Jasper's face turned serious, as he noticed my sudden embarrassment and worry. A wave of calm went through me, erasing my past emotions.

"It's alright," he smiled.

"What have I said?" I wailed into the pillow.

He pursed his lips, then grinned. "My name, most of the time." His grin became a smirk. Then, suddenly, it transformed into a soft smile. "But last night… you said you loved me," he whispered.

I froze, my heart stopping. Damn it! Why did I have to talk in my sleep? Jasper tried to keep me calm, but my emotions were overpowering. Embarrassment. Shame. Worry. Wonder. I looked down at the bed, not knowing what to say. I couldn't just… deny it. Suddenly, Jasper sent another wave of emotion over me… and I didn't know what it was at first. But I liked it… it made me happy. Warmth filled my chest, and tingles flew up my spine. An extra beat was added to my heart. A radiant smile spread unwillingly across my face. The feeling could be none other than… love. I had already felt this yesterday. But I looked up at him as he grinned down at me.

"Why were you embarrassed for? This is all I'm feeling," he smiled, sending another powerful wave. My heart stuttered, then beat at an even faster rate.

My cheeks burned, as he lifted his hand, lightly caressing my warm cheek. So he was feeling it to? Uncertainty filled me, along with a smidge of denial. This couldn't be so… I mean, look at him! He is far to good for me. I didn't deserve a single bit of him. So how could it be true that he felt for me in that way. Before I could think another thought, he pulled me closer to him, kissing the top of my head.

"I wanted to reply to you last night. But I figured it would be rude to wake you," he chuckled. "I love you, too."

My heart dropped, as my breath hitched in my throat. I started to get dizzy, as my mind tried to process what he said. He looked at me, startled as tears overflowed my eyes. I felt so many different things at this moment, that even he probably wouldn't be able to say exactly what.

"Why?" I demanded.

He cocked his head, looking at me as if I had lost my mind. "Why?" he repeated, his voice no higher than a whisper. I nodded. "You're questioning why I love you?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing. I nodded, impatiently. He surprised me by laughing, softly, holding me even tighter. "There are so many reasons, Bella, I could go on for days listing them. You're kind, caring and compassionate. You do not fear me, for what I am, which speaks volumes… it shows how much you like me, for just me. Not because of the looks… which are already tainted by scars," he breathed.

"They are not," I growled.

"See there? You look at them with a smile, loving them because they are a part of me, while others look at them sensing danger and fearing me before they even know me. You look for more in a person. Not to mention you're incredibly beautiful," he whispered into my ear. "You have a good heart. You don't lie very often, I can sense that. You even came here so your mother can be happy! Have I explained enough?" he asked, with a laugh. I didn't reply. I just shut my eyes, inhaling his sweet scent as I laid on his chest. "I believe you owe me an explanation now that I gave you one," he smirked.

Blood rushed up to my cheeks, as my stomach churned. "You're not making this morning an easy one," I mumbled, shutting my eyes even tighter.

"Oh, come on. It's only fair," he pleaded, his voice so soft.

I opened my eyes, meeting his intriguing gold eyes as the stared into mine. I knew I would stutter. I knew I wouldn't be able to say everything right. But I knew he wasn't going to let this go, until I just say it.

"Basically everything you said about me," I mumbled, feeling stupid. "I knew you were kind that first day, when you helped me get my bag back from Mike and Eric… then helping me out in history… and sitting with me at lunch when I had no one…" I stared at the wall, my cheeks flaming. "You're protective, and a gentleman. And like you said for me, you look for more in a person, than just their looks… otherwise you wouldn't be here right now," I laughed. He rolled his eyes, obviously not finding it funny.

"You just can't see yourself, Bella. I wonder sometimes, if when you look in the mirror, you see the same thing I do. I'll let you know this. My eyes are _perfect_. I can see every detail of your face, and I will tell you that there is no flaw." My heart warmed. But before I could reply, my stomach rumbled. He laughed. "Ready for breakfast?" he asked.

I nodded, grabbing my crutches that were beside my bed. I started out towards the stairs with Jasper, my hair looking like a haystack. But for whatever reason… I didn't care. Jasper helped me down the stairs, then over to the kitchen. I quickly made myself a bowl of cereal as he watched. We were silent as I ate, as I still wondered about what he said upstairs. My heart was still beating out of rhythm, as I smiled.

Once finished, I went back upstairs, leaving Jasper sitting on the couch. Because of my foot, I couldn't take a shower, so I had to settle with a quick bath. Once done, I dried my hair, and put on my clothes for today. I looked at myself in the mirror, just now realizing that I was going to meet his family… My breath was caught in my throat. I walked out of the room, seeing Jasper at the bottom of the staircase. He smiled, as I slowly made my way down.

"We could have taken my motorcycle," Jasper chuckled. "But last night I realized we couldn't due to your crutches. I dropped it off at home last night, without speaking to anyone."

I nodded, slightly wishing I could ride on his motorcycle. I just climbed in the passenger side of my truck, as Jasper started it up. We were quiet as I wondered what meeting his family was going to be like. I quite frankly wanted to meet his parents. And Emmett seemed alright. I was just worried about Edward and Rosalie… All worry was wiped away like before.

"You don't need to be worried," Jasper mumbled, throwing me a quick smile.

I returned it, and nodded. It felt nice to have Jasper make me calm. It felt effortless, and allowed me to smile for a bit. We continued on, along the road, twisting and turning until we got on a path that led through the trees. How far away was his house? Finally, we arrived in front of a large, three story house that was surrounded by trees.

"Wow…" I whispered, leaning forward in the truck. "Your house is beautiful."

"It's a little over a hundred years old. Esme has remodeled it a bit. The entire back side is glass."

My eyes widened. My truck pulled to a stop, as Jasper quickly got out and opened my door. He helped me out, after getting my crutches. We walked up to his door as I started to get nervous. Another wave of came was sent through me. Jasper opened the door, walking inside with me. It was a huge, wide open space, that was so bright… not what I expected at all. I first noticed the huge grand piano that sat off to the side. Two people were standing in the middle of the room, smiling. I guessed they were Carlisle and Esme, since I have never seen them before.

"Hello," Carlisle said, his smile brightening. "You must be Bella. I am Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme," he added, signaling to her.

"Hello, Bella," she grinned, coming over to hug me.

"Hi, it's very nice to meet both of you. You have a lovely home," I shyly whispered, as she pulled back.

"Thank you," Esme smiled.

"Hey, Bella," a voice boomed.

I looked up at the top of the staircase to see Emmett. He hurried down, speeding over so fast I couldn't see, picking me up in a giant bear hug. I couldn't help but giggle from his enthusiasm. He sat me down beside Jasper.

"Heard all about ya from Jazz," he chuckled. I blushed, smiling slightly as I stared down at my feet. Another laugh erupted from his lips.

That's when I noticed Rosalie at the top of the stairs. Her mouth was a hard line, as she stared at me, her eyes like daggers. I flinched away, leaning into Jasper.

"This is Rosalie," Jasper whispered, his voice cracking.

"Hello," I squeaked.

She nodded, walking down the stairs, looking like a model. She walked over beside Emmett.

"Oh… it sounds like Edward is home," Carlisle noted.

Jasper stiffened with me. Neither of us knew how he would react to me, due to him hating me already. Jasper and I walked over by Carlisle and Esme, facing the door. The door yanked open, and Edward was standing there. He looked up, shocked. His eyes met with mine, his jaw dropping. I watched him sniff the air, his jaw clenching.

Then his eyes turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! ^_^<br>**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these these characters. All rights for their creation go to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Edward's Point of View_

When I approached my home, I could clearly see all thoughts involved Bella. Everyone was thinking about her. She was there. In the house. If I were smart, I would probably stay away. Leave, before I have to meet the girl who ran Alice away. But I also wanted to get some sort of idea why Jasper liked her so much. Maybe talking to her for a bit will give me an idea why. I sighed, pulling my Volvo to a stop. I opened up the door, stepping out.

That's when I smelled a scent, so sweet… so impossible to deny… what _was_ that? Venom swam in my mouth, as I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent. I followed it, up to the door of the house, not even paying attention to any of the thoughts of everyone inside. I yanked the door open, allowing it to bang against the wall. It was like a smack in the face as the sweet scent hit me ten times worse. There she was, beside Jasper. My eyes connected with hers for a moment, as I stared at the fragile human.

I could see the blood pumping through her veins, and the slight color of it in her cheeks. The sound of her heart beating… My jaw clenched, along with my fists. How have I never smelled her before at school? I suppose I have only seen her in the cafeteria, at a far away distance, but _how_ could I have not smelled this? A singer? I didn't care that she was with Jasper. I didn't care about only drinking the blood of animals. All I knew is that I wanted to suck every last drop of blood that flowed through her veins. My hunting senses kicked in, as I allowed it.

_Jasper's Point of View_

I was smiling down at Bella, enjoying feeling her own comfort at my family; I was no longer making her feel that way. I could tell how much she liked Esme, I believe she was her favorite. It is impossible not to like Esme; she was just like a mother. And of course, I knew Bella liked Carlisle and Emmett too. But Rosalie… she felt uncomfortable around. I couldn't blame her. But personally, I was surprised that Rosalie actually came to see her. I expected her to just leave for the day. It took a lot of convincing from Emmett.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of Edward's Volvo in the distance. He was coming? Worry washed through me, and I was careful to not put that on Bella or the rest of my family. But I could tell they were already feeling it… other than Rosalie, who felt irritation. They all knew he was coming. And they were all wondering what he would think. I heard him pull his car to a stop, then step outside. Suddenly, his emotions changed. It was disappointment and anger, probably because of Bella being here. But now it was wonder… and… desire? I was confused, and my worry increased.

"Oh… it sounds like Edward is home," Carlisle murmured.

I stiffened, and I knew Bella did too. I grabbed hold of her arm, slightly, then towed her over to stand beside Carlisle and Esme. Worry was all they felt now. The door was yanked open, slamming against the wall. Edward was standing there, his jaw hanging open. His eyes searched the room, then landed on Bella. His emotions switched, his eyes turning black. All he felt now, was need… and lust.

I gasped, moving in front of Bella right as he launched himself forward. I caught him, pushing him back, and throwing him against the wall. I crouched in front of Bella, my eyes full of anger.

"Edward," Carlisle gasped.

"Stop right now," Esme hissed. Wow, I have never heard her sound that strict before.

"Her scent," Edward spat through his teeth.

"I don't care how good she smells, Edward. She is _mine_," I growled.

Bella delicately put her hand on my shoulder, as I felt her appreciation.

"No, no, no!" Edward hissed. He was panting, his fists clenched tightly together. "She's my singer," he croaked.

Everyone froze. Of all people who could be Edward's singer, why did it have to be Bella? My eyes burned. I didn't know what was going to happen. By the look in Edward's eyes, and the way he held his breath, he wasn't going to stop. I didn't move from my hunting crouch, as he read our minds. No one moved. He was faster than all of us. Not as strong. But he was fast. And could read minds. But I knew more about fighting than he ever would. Without anyone expecting it, he flew forward again, like her blood was controlling him.

Before I could move, Emmett dove in between Edward and I, knocking him to the floor. The muscles in Emmett's arms tightened, as he held Edward to the floor. Edward lifted his leg, kicking Emmett in the chest. Emmett grunted, but wouldn't let go. I am sure this was all too fast, that Bella couldn't even see. Somehow, I don't even know, Edward got free of Emmett. Edward ducked Emmett's punches, grabbing a hold of his arm, throwing him across the room. Emmett rammed into the wall, leaving a dent. Edward was running forward again, as Rosalie ran to Emmett.

"Carlisle, Esme! Protect Bella," I yelled. They were instantly surrounding her as I stepped forward, lifting out of my hunting crouch. This was no longer a fight between Edward and Emmett while I protected Bella. It was _my_ turn to fight.

My eyes narrowed, as my arms hung at my sides. Edward turned to me, staring forward. I pushed emotions forward at him, trying to distract him. I pushed sorrow, pain, and misery towards him, causing him to flinch. He fought it, as I threw one wave after another. I struck forward, knocking into him now that he was in a slightly weaker state. We rolled on the floor, dodging each other. I tried not to think about what I was about to do next, and especially not Bella. I needed to get her out of his mind.

Quickly, I thought about sending a kick to his chest. Just like I had hoped, he blocked his chest. Using this to my advantage, I twisted around, standing up as quick as I could. I pulled his arms around, pulling them up until they almost broke. He cried out, but I didn't care. He tried to hurt Bella. Now he was going to pay for it. I twisted his arms around backwards, nearly breaking them off his shoulders. He struggled, trying to get free, while I ignored the painful emotions he sent out.

"Emmett," I growled. Emmett was beside me in an instant. "Hold him down while I get Bella out of here," I hissed. Emmett did as I said, taking his arms in his tight fists. I ran over to Bella, grabbing her in my arms. "Hold on," I whispered into her ear. She nodded, as I picked her up; cradling hers in my arms. She twisted around hugging herself to my torso.

Without another word, I was running.

_Bella's Point of View_

I clung to Jasper's chest, horrified by what I had just witnessed. The quick strike of Edward's attack, and Jasper and Emmett's defense. I would have to thank Emmett one day, along with Esme and Carlisle. I was planning on thanking Jasper soon.

I noticed how stiff Jasper was. His jaw was clenched, and a look of pure anger was on his face. His eyes avoided me, as he quickly ran away. I didn't know where he was going, either. He was flying through the forest like a bullet, quickly making his way through it. Everything was a blur, and was slightly making me sick. I shut my eyes, trying to feel better.

Suddenly, Jasper stopped. I opened my eyes, seeing we were at the river we were at yesterday. Jasper sat me down, as I tried not to step on my bad foot. He whipped out his cell phone suddenly, putting it up to his ear.

"Yeah?" he hissed. His face was so serious as he listened to the other end of the phone. He cursed, suddenly. "Alright, thank you," he finally said.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"It was Carlisle. He said that Emmett was holding down Edward, not allowing him to leave. Esme is trying to reason with him. But he got out of Emmett's grasp. He ran off… and they couldn't catch him. So Carlisle thinks it would be best… if I get you out of town," he sighed. I paused, looking up at him. "Bella… I am so sorry," he croaked, his face a mask of pain.

Jasper shocked me, by falling to his knees. I gasped, as he put his head in his hands. Never did I think I would see Jasper, tough and protective as he is, breaking down like this at my feet. A sob broke through his lips, as he shook his head. I dropped to my feet, trying to pull his hands away. They wouldn't budge. I couldn't get him to sit up, either.

"Jasper," I whispered, my eyes watering.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"For what?" I demanded, as one of the tears streamed over.

He looked up, shocked. "Do you not understand how much danger you are in? You are Edward's singer. Not to mention the fact that he didn't like you already. He is going to try to kill you…" he choked.

"Wait. What is a singer?" I asked.

"A singer is a human whose blood appeals to a certain vampire more than anyone else's. It is nearly impossible to resist. If I hadn't been there today… if Emmett hadn't been there as well, you would have died," he breathed. "I have to get you out of here," he growled.

"But what about Charlie?" I asked. "I can't just leave him."

"Edward wont try to kill him, don't worry about that… Just… tell him you are going home or something. Anything that will allow me to get you away from here for a while."

I nodded, taking one of his hands. He brought my hand up to his cheek, holding it there.

"It is okay, Jasper," I whispered, trying to make him feel better at least.

"No it isn't," he growled.

He pulled me down, laying back onto the grass. I gasped, as I laid on his chest. He lifted his hand, caressing my cheek. He leaned forward, kissing me gently. My head spun, as I kissed him back. He suddenly pulled back, looking up at me.

"I _will _protect you," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter wasn't very long, but I will have a new one up soon! So, what'd you guys think? ^_^ Please review!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these these characters. All rights for their creation go to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Bella's Point of View_

I shut my eyes, as I clung to Jasper's chest. He was running faster than I have ever seen. I had already began to think about what I should say to Charlie… and I knew it was going to be difficult to return home already. I mean… I just got here a week ago. Not even a week ago… and I already had to convince him that I wanted to leave. But from what Jasper said, I had no choice. He made Edward seem like a crazed serial killer… and I just now realized, he was probably more dangerous than all of the killers in the world… and he was after _me_. Was my blood that alluring?

Yeah. I guess it was. I tightened my arms around Jasper, fear just now really pouring through my body. I noticed him flinch. Instantly, I tried to feel happy… or anything but this. But the fear continued to pile inside me as if buckets were being spilled. His arms that were wrapped around my back tightened, pulling me closer to his cold body. Things… were so beautiful yesterday. Why did they have to change? All together, I have had one perfect day with Jasper. Now… who knows what was going to happen.

"Where are we going to go?" I whispered to Jasper.

"I have a couple of old friends I met long ago, while I was training newborns. I am going to have you stay with them, while I go track down Edward."

My stomach dropped. He was… going to leave me alone with a couple of vampires? While a crazed one was after me? My blood turned to ice, as worry and stress washed through my body. In an instant, he made me calm.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. They are wonderful old friends, who I know can protect you. I trust them that much." A laugh came through his lips. "They know I can tear them into pieces if they let anything happen to you. So I'm sure they will be on guard." Another laugh came through his lips, although it sounded hesitant.

My heart was beating a sad rhythm, as I thought about being away from him, while he tracked Edward down. Sadness filled me, as I snuggled closer to his chest.

"Why are you sad?" he whispered. "I mean, I would understand fear, anxiety, and shock. But… _sad_?" he added. I shook my head, not wanting him to know my thoughts. "Please, Bella?" he asked, his voice sounding like a soft purr.

"I just…" I sighed, leaning my head back to look at him as he ran. He looked down at me, not even paying attention to the trees. "I don't want you to go looking for him… I don't want you to leave me alone," I croaked, tears filling my eyes. The only reason I wasn't fearful at the moment, was because I was with him… I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to me. But how will I suffice when I am with his friends? A single tear fell down my cheek. He bent down, wiping the tear away with his lips.

"It will only be for a little while, darlin'. And you wont be alone," he breathed, his cool, sweet breath making my head spin. I inhaled, trying to breathe more of it in.

I didn't reply. I just leaned my head back onto his chest, as he continued to run. Before long, he slowed to a jog. The trees had thinned out, and I recognized my neighborhood.

"So any plan?" I whispered, as he gently sat me down on my good foot.

"You are going to have to convince your dad that you're going home… just say you hate it here, or you're homesick. Emmett just brought Carlisle's Mercedes along with your crutches. The car is faster, and has a full tank of gas. I'll explain the rest on the road… I'd feel better then," he mumbled, looking around. "Now, go! Hurry! I will wait in the car."

I did as he said, grabbing one of my crutches that leaned against the car. Once in the house, Charlie was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, kiddo, what have you been up to?" he asked.

"Dad… I want to go home," I whispered, a slight growl in my voice. I hurriedly walked to the stairs, glad to use the rail as support.

"What? Why? You just got here!"

"Yes, and I can't stand it! I want to leave."

"But your mother isn't even home. Can you not wait until she is?"

"No! I want to go now," I hissed, shutting the door to my room. I hurriedly yanked out a bag, throwing random clothes inside. Adrenaline coursed through my veins as I tried to be quick. I hurriedly zipped up my bag, opening my door. Charlie was standing there, dumbfounded. "Goodbye. I'll call you later," I hissed, walking to there door.

He stared, his jaw dropped, stunned from my sudden attack. I yanked the door open, not even giving him time to follow. I slammed it, hurrying over to Jasper who pushed the passenger door open for me. I jumped inside, throwing my crutch and bag in the back. I closed the door as he started the car. In an instant, my house was fading away as he drove. Neither of us spoke, as my heart ached.

"You okay?" Jasper whispered, pain filling his voice. He reached over, delicately taking one of my hands in his.

"Yeah…" I replied, my voice cracking. "Now continue with the plan," I whispered, trying not to think about my dad.

"Wish I didn't have to say it aloud. But what the hell… sure he could read my mind anyway, if he is around here." I flinched. "My friends are out of state, so it is going to be a long drive… I'll stop at a hotel for the night, once it gets late. Early in the morning we will continue. Once you are with them…" he stopped, his fists tightening on the wheel, "They will take you somewhere… that I don't even know. So Edward can not read my mind and figure out where you are. A random state."

My heart stuttered, as I realized Jasper wouldn't even know where I would be. I started to hyperventilate, as my eyes nearly bugged out of my head. But he was right, in a way. If he was going to track down Edward, his thoughts could easily give away my location.

"It will only be for a little while," he promised. "And I will get their cell phone numbers once we meet up with them. I have a feeling you will love them," he smiled. I squeezed his hand, more worry coming over me. His thumb soothingly stroked the back of my hand. "It is going to be okay," he whispered. It sounded like he was convincing himself more than me.

We continued to drive, for what seemed to be the longest time. I was nearly falling asleep, when he pulled up to a random hotel. He got out of the car, helping me out on the other side. He put the crutch under my arm, then grabbed my bag. I stared down at the ground, as we walked inside, and as he registered a room. My lips were a hard line, as we walked to our room, silence lingering in the air. Once inside, I went directly over to the bed, laying back and staring at the ceiling. Jasper sat on the end of the bed.

"Bella… I am so sorry I got you into this mess," he whispered.

I looked up him, as his gold eyes smoldered. "Quit beating yourself up," I commanded. "You know I am not mad. If I were, you could sense it," I chuckled. "It isn't your fault I am Edward's… um, what was that word again?"

"Singer."

"Yeah, that." He rolled his eyes, his lips a hard line. "By the way… thank you for saving me earlier," I whispered.

His eyes were soft, as they connected with mine. Suddenly, the buzzing of his phone went off. "Hello?" he asked. His eyes widened. "Emmett! Why are you-" he stopped talking. "Go home," he snapped into the phone. His eyebrows furrowed angrily. His jaw was clenched, until he finally snapped, "Fine." He shut his phone, shoving it into his pocket.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Emmett is outside the hotel. The dumb ass followed us here."

"He's only trying to help," I pointed out. "And we could use the extra guard," I also noted.

His eyes softened. "Yeah, I guess you are right. And you're welcome," he grinned, slightly. "So are you getting tired? Would you like me to make you go to sleep?" he asked, a smirk forming on his face.

Suddenly, a strange feeling was flowing through my body, causing my muscles to weaken and my eyelids droop. "No," I said, realizing it was him. "I'm good."

He shrugged. I sat up, grabbing a hold of his arm. I pulled him over, until he was beside me. He chuckled, as I pulled the sheets around us. I am not sure their warmth was really helping; he was still extremely cold.

"I like Emmett," I said, suddenly. "He seems to be the most… supportive. And the most loyal to you," I pointed out.

He nodded. "Yeah, he is." A sudden laugh burst through his lips. "We were out hunting one night and he knew I didn't want to go home. He suggested we do something fun-guess what his two options were?" he asked.

"I don't know," I chuckled.

"Smashing cars… and to terrorize Mike Newton."

That earned a laugh from my lips. I even wanted to go talk to Emmett right now; I was sure he could make me forget about this entire dilemma. But I wanted to stay with Jasper… who knows how long it is going to be until he has to leave…

"So which did you do?" I asked.

"Neither."

I cocked my head, my eyebrows furrowing. "Neither? So you went home?" I asked, shocked.

"I never said I did that, either," he replied, pursing his lips.

"Oh… so what did you do?" His eyes looked away, embarrassment lighting up on his face. "Ah c'mon. Was it that bad?" I asked. He nodded, the corners of his lips turned down. "Well, don't leave me in suspense. Tell me," I commanded.

"I… well… lets just say last night wasn't the first night I heard you talk in your sleep," he mumbled, his head hanging.

"You… came to my house?" For whatever reason, that flattered me.

He nodded, stiffly. "You were asleep on the couch. I was only going to stay for a minute… but then, you started to say my name," he whispered.

My cheeks flushed. He smiled slightly, then gently caressed my cheek. "Was that all I said?" I asked, my cheeks turning an even darker red.

"No…" he murmured. "I'm not sure if you want to hear the rest," he chuckled.

I was sure I was darker than a tomato now. "Well now you have to tell me," I sighed.

"Alright… you said, 'Hold me,'" he whispered, pursing his lips. I snapped my eyes shut, covering my face with my hands. How humiliating. "Please don't be embarrassed," he begged, pulling my hands away. "There is no reason to be. I am sure what I did was far more…"

"Sappy?" I offered for him. He grinned, and nodded. I sighed. "What did you do?"

"I did as you asked, of course," he smiled. "I was partially afraid that I would wake you up, but you didn't. You just whispered thank you."

I paused, my jaw dropping. My dream. The dream I had that night… was it _real_? There was only one way to find out. "And was your reply to that… No problem, darlin'" I said, trying to talk with his country drawl.

He frowned, looking down at me. "How did you know that?" he asked.

"I dreamed that… that night. I guess it was true," I laughed, smiling up at him.

"Maybe you were partially awake," he mumbled.

"Maybe…"

It was easy to talk with him about all of this. But a tiny voice still screamed at me in the back of my head, saying I was in danger. But I ignored it. Emmett was outside, and Jasper was with me. I was safe for the night. I only had tomorrow to worry about.

"It feels like we have known each other for far longer than just a week, huh?" I grinned.

"It has. More or less a century or so," he chuckled.

I didn't reply. I just looked up at his beautiful angel face, wanting to just reach out and trace his face. It seemed like my hand had a mind of its own; it lifted, slowly reached out and caressed his cheek. He smiled, closing his eyes. I guessed that meant I could continue. I traced the shape of his lips and nose, then lightly went over his eyelids. I pushed his golden hair back off his forehead, seeing there was not only one, but two scars over his eye. I outlined their shape, causing him to flinch. I continued on, anyway, sliding my fingers down his jaw.

He caught my hand suddenly, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. The sweet smell of his breath was wonderful, causing my heart to beat even faster. I reached up, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to me. He put his arms around me, as my fingers played in his hair. It seemed like nothing else existed right now. Like it was just me and him. My heart ached as I thought about being away from him for who knows how long. So I wanted as much time with him that I could get tonight. I was tempted to stay up with him.

Pushing my luck, that didn't seem too great, I opened my lips, slightly, my tongue breaking through them. I slowly outlined his lips with my tongue; his lips feeling like smooth glass. His lips parted, his cool breath blowing into my face. His arms tightened around me, as he invited my tongue in. I had never French kissed before. It was most certainly a first for me… then again, I had never even kissed anyone before him. And I actually liked that fact. That he was my first, and hopefully… my last kiss. Both of our breaths were now pants, as warmth spread within me. I was beginning to forget why I was upset earlier… all I could think about was him. My Jasper. He suddenly pulled away, a large grin on his face. I let out a huff, irritated. I wasn't finished yet. I leaned up, kissing his lips again. He gently pulled me back, laying me down on the bed.

"I think you should get some rest, now. You're going to have to get up early, and I specifically stopped here so you could sleep comfortably," he laughed.

I sighed. "Alright."

"Want me to help you get to sleep?" he offered again.

"Sure."

Within seconds, he used his gift, making me get weaker just like before. My eyelids drooped, and this time, I let them.

I was out, in a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>I gasped, flying up from the bed. Sweat dewed on the back of my neck, and my breaths were loud and quick, almost as if I were hyperventilating. I tried to calm down, to let myself know that I was only having a bad dream. But where was Jasper? He wasn't in the room. I stood up, grabbing my crutch.<p>

"Jasper?" I asked out loud, hoping he could hear me, wherever he was.

In an instant, the door opened, and he was standing at it. His eyes widened, when he saw me. "Are you alright? What are you doing awake, anyway? It's 4:30 in the morning," he replied.

"Just a nightmare. I woke up and you weren't here," I mumbled.

"I was just talking to Emmett. I'm sorry I wasn't here… I could have stopped the nightmare," he replied, glumly.

I shrugged. I didn't think it would be very smart to mention that the nightmare was about Edward, coming. I flinched, as the memories of Jasper protecting me from him intruded my mind. Instead, this time… Jasper didn't win. I tasted poison in my mouth, as the horrid memories of the nightmare Edward hurting Jasper… then walking towards me. Truth is, I didn't care about myself.

"Would you like to go back to sleep?" he asked, leaving it up to me.

"No," I replied. I don't think I could go back to sleep, even if I wanted to.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened. I jumped, but saw it was just Emmett.

"Hey Bells," he smiled, shutting the door behind him.

"Hi," I replied.

"You guys already going to leave?" he asked.

Jasper shook his head. "Not yet."

"I asked if I could come along, but this guy said no," he said to me, scowling at Jasper.

"You would have Bella annoyed within an hour," Jasper joked, with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"Would not! She'd love me more than you, within that time," he grinned. Jasper growled, as I laughed. "Just kidding. But I am still going to track down the crazed mind reader, though. Think I could get Rose to join?" he asked, sarcastically.

I shook my head, instantly. "I know she has no interest to help Jasper and me," I murmured.

"Don't worry about her, and her bad attitude. I am starting to think I am the only person in the world she is actually nice to. Maybe Esme too… but other than that, she stays pissed at the world. You'll get used to it."

I chuckled, sleepily leaning into Jasper. He put his arm around my shoulder. Emmett cocked his head, looking up at Jasper.

"Seriously dude, how can you do that? You're the newest member to the family; the newest to switch to animals… yet you can actually touch her… it makes no sense."

Jasper shrugged, smiling down at me. "Guess I just have a lot of restraint."

"Yet if she… I don't know, trips on a rock and cuts her knee, it's a different story," Emmett mumbled, earning a hiss from Jasper.

The three of us talked for another hour or so, until Jasper checked his watch.

"We really should get going," Jasper said, walking over to get my bag. "Emmett and I will go downstairs while you change," he added, walking out the door while towing Emmett.

I hurriedly changed clothes and ran a brush through my hair. I guessed I didn't have time for a shower… I threw the thought away, pulling on my tennis shoes. I walked out the door, holding my bad. I walked to the front desk, holding a crutch under one arm and my bag in the other. Jasper and Emmett were standing there, Jasper paying the lady at the desk.

Emmett surprised me, by hugging me quickly. "See ya later girlie. Jazz and I will go find old Eddy for ya."

I smiled, slightly, as he released me. Jasper walked over, taking my bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He took my hand as we walked out to the car. Clouds hung in the sky, but there was no rain. Once Emmett was out the door, he was running, out of sight in an instant. Jasper helped me into the car, than was a blur as he got in on his side. We said nothing, as he started up Carlisle's Mercedes.

* * *

><p>The trip lasted the entire day. Very little was said, and I fell asleep a couple of times. I would watch the clock, wishing it would freeze for just a moment, so I could calm down and try to really think about all that has happened. I also wondered about the friends Jasper had told me about. I made the mistake of asking him if they hunted animals too… and his answer was no. That just made me even more uncomfortable staying with them.<p>

Even though clouds covered the sky, I could tell when the sun was going down. My heart stuttered, as his car came to a stop. We were here. My stomach churned, as Jasper got out of the car, and opened my door for me. I stepped out, putting my crutch under my arm. He took out the bag, closing the door. We walked up to the tiny house we stopped in front of. Jasper swiftly knocked on the door twice, as I worriedly waited. He helped me, by sending a wave of calm, and happiness.

The door opened, then. There was a man, and a woman standing there. They both had pale blond hair, and blood red eyes. Their eyes made goose bumps rise on my skin, as they flickered to me, then back at Jasper. A wide smile stretched across the mans face.

"Well, hey Major! Long time no see!" He grinned. I could instantly hear the more pronounced country drawl in his voice.

"Hello, Jasper," the woman said, a sweet smile on her face.

"Hello," Jasper replied, smiling warmly at his two friends. "I hate to burst in on you two unexpectedly, but I have a favor to ask. I really need your help," he hurriedly said.

"We would be happy to oblige," the man said. "But who is the lady? Is my memory fading, or have we never met before?" he asked, staring at me.

"No, you have never met her before. This is Bella Swan," Jasper said, signaling to me.

I smiled, shyly, and whispered hello under my breath.

Jasper grinned at my shy response. "Bella, this is Peter and Charlotte."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved! ^_^<br>**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! ^_^ I also wanted to reply to one review that slightly confused me, saying that Peter was supposed to be sarcastic and has some sort of gift... I have done research on both Peter and Charlotte, and Peter does not possess a gift, nor is he usually sarcastic... perhaps you were referring to a different fanfic that involved him? **

**Lol, just wanted to reply to that review, because I was really confused on it. But anyway, thanks for the support everyone, and I am glad you all are enjoying the story :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these these characters. All rights for their creation go to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Bella's Point of View_

Peter and Charlotte were surprisingly nicer than I thought. I imagined Jasper's friends were ravenous, and malicious due to them drinking blood. But they were just as nice as the rest of Jasper's family… well… most of the rest of Jasper's family. Charlotte would smile at me ever so often, while Jasper explained the situation to them. Her smile turned into a frown when he brought up Edward. Peter's eyes narrowed, when Jasper described his and Emmett's defense from Edward's attack. I tried to look away from his eyes; the red sent chills up my spine. But there was something intriguing about them, too. Jasper continued on, with his plan, then asked them yet again for their help.

"Of course we will take care of her," Charlotte interjected.

Peter laid back on the couch, propping his feet on the table. "I never did like that mind readin' guy. Made me uncomfortable when I met him," Peter said, a grimace on his face. "So, little lady," he chuckled, making me look up at him. "You got the Major comin' to us for help… he must like you," he grinned, throwing me a wink.

"I do, thanks," Jasper growled, throwing his arm around my shoulder. A blush darkened my face.

Peter's eyebrows raised as he smiled. "What happened to Alice?" he asked.

I flinched, while Jasper darkly looked at him. "She left," Jasper spit through his teeth, it sounding like a growl for him bringing up her name.

"Left you, or left cause of Miss Bella?" Peter asked, smirking. Charlotte threw a warning glance at him.

Jasper stiffened, and I could easily see the guilt in his eyes. He shouldn't have to answer.

"Because of me," I whispered, so low.

Peter looked at me, cocking his head, then pursing his lips. "You must be a very special little Miss, then."

"She is," Jasper whispered, smiling down at me.

Charlotte's smile brightened, as she looked at us. She reminded me of Esme, in a way.

"So do you have any idea where Ed is, Major?" Peter asked, suddenly.

Jasper shook his head. "Emmett is going to help me look."

"And if you should find him…?" Charlotte asked, her gaze holding mine.

"Then I will do what needs to be done," Jasper spoke, matter-of-factly. His voice held no twinge of regret.

Charlotte looked at him, shocked. "Are the rest of the Cullen's okay with that?"

"I know Emmett is on my side. And I know Rosalie will be angry. I don't know about Carlisle and Esme, though…"

"They love Edward," I whispered, my cheeks turning pink.

"But they love you too," Jasper quickly said, squeezing my shoulder.

"But they have known Edward longer… Carlisle made him a vampire. Esme treats him as a son. We just can't… hurt them like that."

"Well I am not going to let him hurt you!" Jasper snarled.

"Now, now," Charlotte whispered. "Think about both sides," she hesitated. "Including Edward's. Do you not think Carlisle and Esme are disappointed in him? Disgraced that he would snap in their home?"

Everyone was quiet.

"I know if I were them, I would be," Peter chuckled.

"Of course some are going to be hurt by the choices," Charlotte sighed. "Either way, someone is going to end up hurt. It is basically one life or the other. And dear… I don't think we could stand to look at Jasper for another century, if it were you."

Jasper's arm tightened around me.

"Why don't you just turn her?" Peter offered. "Then both sides are happy."

"Peter, she has a life. Her parents. Don't you think they would be looking for her?" Jasper replied. "Plus… I don't want her to make that decision yet."

The weight felt like it was over my shoulders. Did I want to be a vampire…? I didn't really have a choice, like Jasper said. Charlie… Renee. They would never stop looking for me, if something happened to me. And mom would never forgive Charlie.

"Jasper's right," I breathed.

"Guess that options out," Peter mumbled.

"So… what then?" Charlotte asked.

"I am going to leave with Emmett to search for Edward, while Bella stays with you two. Here is the bigger part of the favor…" he mumbled. "Could you take her out of state? On a plane, so her scent isn't trailed? I can't know where-I could give away her location while hunting down Edward; he could read my thoughts. Could you do that?" Jasper asked, his voice pleading.

Peter and Charlotte looked at each other for a moment. Then Peter sighed. "I suppose we could. We are still in debt to you for saving our lives, after all," Peter sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing.

"You mean the Major never told you about us? I am shocked!" Peter laughed.

Jasper chuckled.

"I'll make it brief," Charlotte smiled. "Jasper used to be in charge of taking care of newborns… you know that right?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, Peter helped him with it all. He was Jasper's best… and only friend at that. I was transformed into a newborn for the army-when I woke up, Peter was the only one there who I could talk to, and get knowledge from. For nine months we talked while I trained. I grew more and more fond of him," she pursed her lips. "And I guess he was fond of me, then, too," she chuckled. "I noticed when he started to get edgy near the end of the year. He knew it was almost time for Jasper to dispose of the unwanted newborns." Charlotte's eyes darkened. "Jasper would call one of our names… we would follow him into a room. But none would return. Then he called my name. Before I could move, Peter screamed for me to run. Trusting him enough, I made a break from the place, speeding out as he followed. Jasper could have very easily caught us… but he let us go." She smiled at Jasper, as Peter grabbed her hand.

"Stayed together ever since," Peter grinned at her, love in his eyes.

I smiled at the couple, already adoring them.

"I don't suppose you could say I saved your lives… but that debt was paid years ago. You came back for me, remember?" Jasper pointed out.

"Yes… but we still owe you, more or less."

"Plus, we understand how big of a dilemma this is. We would be very happy to look after your Bella," Charlotte chimed in.

I personally liked the sound of _your Bella_.

"Thank you," Jasper whispered.

Jasper stood up with Peter, to go in a different room and chat about the topic more, and to get cell phone numbers, I guess. I was left with Charlotte. She was smiling over at me.

"I can tell Jasper really cares for you," she smiled, her red eyes soft. "He never acted that way around Alice," she noted.

"How?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing.

"Like saying that he liked you… putting his arm around you. He never really showed any affection towards Alice in front of us… let alone say he had feelings toward her."

My heart warmed.

"May I ask you something?"

I looked at her, seeing the pure wonder in her red eyes. "Sure… I guess."

"I know I just met you. But I can't help but want to know… do you return his feelings?"

"Of course," I spit out, just a bit too quick.

My quick answer put a radiant smile on her face. "All the more reason I want to help you two. Jasper deserves a nice lady."

Just then, Peter and Jasper came in the room, a sullen look on Jasper's face. I just then realized… he was about to leave. My heart beat stuttered, then accelerated. All three of the vampires noticed. Jasper looked over at me, practically mirroring the sadness in my eyes. He quickly walked over, embracing me. Peter and Charlotte left the room, leaving us alone for a few moments. I could feel the stabbing pain in my chest, along with the fear that was engulfing my body already. All the sense of protection was wavering as I knew it was about to disappear entirely.

The unforgivable tears spilled over my eyes, as I clung to him, not wanting to let go. I was tempted to beg him to stay with me. Get Emmett to come and stay with us, and attack Edward if he attacked us. But I knew that wasn't a possibility. I buried my head into his chest, a soft sob escaping my lips. I was startled… was I really breaking down that much? Jasper's hands soothingly rubbed my arms, the gentle, softness of his fingers causing goose bumps to rise. That's when another thought hit me. What if he didn't come back?

A huge lump formed in my throat, as more tears spilled. What if Edward hurts him, like in my dream? I began to shake, causing Jasper to gasp. What if he doesn't come back? I will never see his beautiful face ever again. Never again see his golden hair, or his golden eyes? Or hear the sweet country drawl in his voice? My chest heaved. I thought I was about to be sick. I could tell Jasper was getting worried now. He pulled back, his eyes full of concern.

"What is it?" he whispered. "Your emotions are erratic," he added.

"What if you don't come back," I choked out. "What if he hurts you?" I cried, pulling myself even closer to him.

A soft, pain-filled chuckle escaped his lips. "He wont hurt me, darlin', I promise."

"You don't know that," I sniffed.

"Your lack of confidence in me hurts," he mumbled.

"It's not that-I'm worried."

"Only worry about yourself. Not me… I promise, I'll be alright. I have Emmett."

He wasn't hiding anything. I could hear the fear in his voice. I knew it was clear in his eyes, but I couldn't see them right now.

"I'm going to miss you," I whispered. His arms tightened around me.

"I'm going to miss you, too… and I'm going to be extremely worried," he sighed. "I trust Peter and Charlotte more than anyone. But I can only be sure you're alright if I'm with you."

"Will you at least call me? On the cell phone? So I wont be pacing the floor… wondering if you're okay."

"That… I'll have to see," he sadly murmured. "I wont want him to read my mind while I'm talking to you…"

"Well I wont mention where I am, or Peter and Charlotte," I quickly said.

"I'll see," he whispered.

I looked down at the floor, knowing he was about to leave. "I love you, Jasper," I said, it coming out as a broken whisper.

He was silent for a minute. I looked up at him, seeing the pure pain in his face. His eyebrows were pulled up in the corners, as his gold eyes stared down at me. "I love you, too," he breathed.

He leaned down, kissing me softly. Almost attacking him, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. It felt like I was trying to keep him here, holding him back. Eventually, I had to pull back for air. He lifted his hand, lightly caressing my cheek.

"I'll be back soon," he promised. I nodded, weakly, pulling my arms back. Peter and Charlotte came into the room, then. "And Peter… Charlotte?" he asked. They looked up at him. "Take care of her, please," he whispered.

Charlotte sympathetically smiled. "We will."

"Don't worry, Major, we wont let her out of our sight," he smiled with a wink.

Jasper nodded, looking back at me. He quickly kissed me once more, then turned around. He walked over, and opened the door.

And just like that, he was gone.

Leaving me broken, worried, and scared.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! ^.^<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these these characters. All rights for their creation go to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Bella's Point of View_

I remained quiet, not moving from the couch. Peter and Charlotte would come in the room periodically, to make sure I was okay. Since Jasper was gone, I felt completely empty. My emotions felt dull, and boring. It was like I was a hollow shell. You could see the outer part of me. But there was nothing inside. It was only because I tried not to think. I knew my worries and paranoia would get the best of me. It helped to think about books I have read. I tried to recite Wuthering Heights in my head for a bit, but I was soon bored. I remained sane, and started to take in every detail of Peter and Charlotte's home. But some how, a tiny bit of worry crept annoyingly back into my mind. But I pushed it away. I looked up to see Charlotte peek into the room. Neither Peter, nor Charlotte really would say anything when they would check on me. I assumed they knew I was breaking down inside, or just froze. They just wanted to give me some alone time; or just time to adjust. But then Charlotte spoke.

"Bella, dear… are you alright?" she whispered, her country drawl soaking in her words, just a smidge.

And that's when I cracked.

My eyes pricked, filling with tears. They instantly spilled over my cheeks, going down my jaw and continuing down my neck. I was trembling, as my hands clenching my knees. All the worry and hysteria I'd been trying to hold back filled me all at once, causing a whiplash within my body… or perhaps that was just my chest heaving as I tried to breathe. Charlotte was over beside me in an instant, her cool hands hugging me close. For a vampire who drank blood, she sure seemed comfortable. The tears continued, as a sob came through my lips, louder than before. I was truthfully surprised at myself. I have never really been one to cry when I was sad. But all of this was far too much. I haven't even had a real chance to take it in!

"It's alright, sweetie," she whispered, rocking me back and forth. It helped a bit.

It has been a week. Just one week I have known Jasper, yet I already love him more than anything. I was fearful of his life, not mine. And I would surely kill myself if anything happened to him, due to me. Each of these passing days have felt like they have lasted an eternity. But it was not been different than any bit of time before. For whatever reason, I now felt completely exposed. Like a big light was shining on me, just shouting that I was here. There was no protective feeling left, that Jasper had constantly put on me. I did not believe I was overreacting. This was a life and death situation, and I didn't know where Jasper, Edward, or me would end up in it. I could only hope Jasper would just play his cards right, and things would work out the way we wished.

I tried to soothe my mind, by thinking of how things would be, if things _did_ work like we hoped. Edward, gone and out of the picture. Jasper and I sitting happily, smiling at each other as we spoke about non-important things. Peaceful, serene, and happy like it was a couple of days ago. In our spot, across the river, where the sunlight barely made it through the canopy of the tall trees. Nothing to worry about, but each other. I let my mind continue on, thinking about that day, allowing myself to remember those happy moments. I was barely aware of Charlotte, as she continued to hug me. I had to admit, I liked her so much already. Sweet, and compassionate. No wonder Peter couldn't let her die. She seemed to understand my pain, and it was as if she wanted to put an end to it immediately. But we both knew this wouldn't end within the day. It would take time. And I didn't think I had it in my heart to be patient. I would most likely go insane by the time the sun rises tomorrow.

My hand itched to grab the phone, to make sure Jasper was okay. But I had to remind myself… it was been no more than ten minutes. He was fine. I let out a deep breath, trying to compose myself. I needed to quit being a downer… think of the positive things. Jasper has Emmett to help him. I smiled as I thought about Emmett's tough, large muscles. Edward had no chance against him. And Jasper, with all of his fighting experience. He probably knew more tricks on how to kill a vampire than anyone in the world did! My heart slowed to a healthier beat, as I let all of these positive thoughts soak in my mind. I pulled back from Charlotte, my cheeks red. Embarrassment filled me, as I noticed just now that she witnessed my breakdown. I threw her a small smile, as my blush increased. She returned my smile, as I pulled a bit further from her on the couch. I wanted her to be comfortable, at the very least. But she seemed well in control, considering her diet.

"I guess I got my answer," she chuckled.

"I'm sorry." I pursed my lips, as she laughed.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, dear. You're worried. Scared. I see nothing to be embarrassed about. Just listen to me, when I tell you that Jasper is going to get all of this fixed. Things will work out, dear."

I smiled, this time it being genuine.

_Peter's Point of View_

The Major has a new girl friend.

Who would have ever thought, that he would get another girl… and this one being human! She is an interestin' little girl, I'll have to admit. She has done nothing but sit back on that couch, and stare at the wall. My eyebrows would furrow every time I would enter that room, and see her with that bored, expressionless face. Her brown eyes looked dead. I looked at Char, as she pursed her lips. We were in the bedroom, neither of us quite understandin' what's going on. I knew we had to go to the airport soon, but I didn't know what was up with Bella. What if she had a breakdown at the airport? That would be embarrassing.

"You wanna go try and talk to her?" I asked Char.

"I was just about to," she chuckled. "The girl already worries me."

I smiled down at my pretty lady, lovin' her voice. She had a smidge of country in it, but just like Jasper, she doesn't show it much, unlike me. I liked how I talked, and I wasn't going to change it like them two pansies. I stayed in the room, as she went to talk to Bella. I listened, ranging my hearing out so I could hear the conversation. Right after Char asked if she was okay, Bella broke down. I knew it was comin' soon, and I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. I continued to sit in here for a few minutes, until I heard them talk. I didn't really pay attention, until Char said it was time to go. I stood up, shoving my hands into my pockets. I walked into the room, seeing them stand up.

"You ready to go, Peter?" Char asked.

I nodded, throwing a smile to Bella, who looked like she had just gotten over a terrible illness. I pursed my lips. Char and I had barely discussed where we wanted to go, and she completely rejected my idea. Why shouldn't we go to Houston? It's where Jasper was born, and I thought Bella would like that. But Char said that was the reason we shouldn't. She said it was too bit of a risk, due to Edward being his 'brother' and knowin' all about him. That ass was no more of a brother to Jasper than a pile of dirt. I only considered myself as anything close to a brother of the Major. I might start considerin' that Emmett fellow, due to him helping Jasper out at the moment.

I was quiet, as we all walked out, and stepped into the car. I sighed, as I began driving. I personally liked it here in Oregon. With all the ranches and farms, it was nice. Char and I easily got a remote place to stay at, without any neighbors. But now we were going to have to go somewhere else. Char insisted we go to either Idaho or Maine, but I told her I'd rather go to either Houston or some place in Europe. She wouldn't listen. So, Maine it is. I also wasn't too happy about Char sittin' in the back with Bella. I was left alone in the front, while they talked in the back of the car. I had to give her some credit… she hasn't been alone with a girl in a while. It wasn't too fair, since I got to see Jasper and all. I barely listened to what they said, but I couldn't find any place to jump into their conversation. I just left them alone.

_Jasper's Point of View_

It wasn't long before I met up with Emmett. We were going to have to devise some sort of plan, if we were going to track down Edward. I didn't really see a starting point, and I wasn't in the mood to go home, and start from scratch. He didn't take a car, so there was no way to track that… I stood, thinking, while Emmett stared up at the sky.

"What are you thinking about?" he sighed. "I'm getting bored over here."

"I'm trying to decide where to start looking for him," I growled.

"I already tried tracking from home." I looked up at him, in surprise. "Followed his sent into town. Then he must have gotten on a car, or a bus or something. But that isn't all," he said, his mouth a line. "I went through the forests. I caught the scent of Alice… both her and Edward went through the forest. Alice's trail led somewhere else, and Edward's went out of the forest, and back into town. He has spoken to Alice. But the scent was older… he talked to her before the… um… accident."

"Wonder what they had to say," I replied, monotone. I truly wasn't interested at all.

"It doesn't really matter. But what I am saying is, this is going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack. You sure Pete and his girl can handle Bella while we search?"

"I am positive," I nodded. They will take good care of her.

Emmett shrugged. "I just wish I had a power like Ed's. It would make things _a lot_ easier. Figures that your gift can only make someone pissed off or giddy." He rolled his eyes.

Now that angered me. I sent a wave of misery and sorrow at Emmett, and he flinched.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," he spat.

"So what do we do?"

"Well, think about Edward. If you were him, what would you do? Where would you go?"

"He isn't like he was before, Emmett. He is crazed with thirst, and determined to get what he wants. Who knows where he is."

"Well, I'm not stopping till my little sis is safe," Emmett scoffed.

"I'm not stopping either. And I believe I am a bit more committed than you," I laughed.

A pang of sadness hit me, as I thought about Bella. I shook the thought away. I had to be focused.

"Do you think…" Emmett started. "That Carlisle and Esme would help us find Edward? I know Rosalie's not, but what about them?"

"I don't think so… Esme couldn't turn him into us, if she found him. You know how she is. And Carlisle probably couldn't either."

"Yeah…"

We stood in silence for a moment.

"Man, this is going to be harder than I thought," Emmett mumbled.

"Believe me, I know," I chuckled.

But I wasn't going to give up. Edward was out there.

And I will find him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :)<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these these characters. All rights for their creation go to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Bella's Point of View_

It has been a solid week, and I haven't heard from Jasper. It literally felt like I couldn't breathe, as my eyes wheeled around the bleak walls of the hotel room. I felt like I was going insane. Charlotte continued to tell me, that he hasn't called because he is near Edward. I didn't know. And I didn't care. I just wanted to know that he was safe. I kept asking myself when this hell would end, but my brain would continue to repeat _never_… Fear curled up in my stomach, from the menacing words.

Sleep didn't help. In fact, I would stray as far away from sleeping as I could. I wouldn't even let my eyes droop. But it wasn't something I could run from forever. Each time sleep would trap me with its dark blackness, the same dream would repeat, over and over. I would continuously wake up, sweat dripping down my face and my heart beating out of my chest. But each time I did wake up now, Jasper wasn't here to comfort me. It opened up a new frightening idea, that the dream _did_ happen.

Charlotte offered to take me around town, but Peter didn't want to risk it. So, I stayed inside with the vampires. Their eyes would send a tiny twinge of fear down my spine, but I ended up getting used to it. Now, it didn't seem so menacing. Especially with Charlotte; she was too sweet. I really enjoyed the times we would talk. She would tell me stories about when she, Peter and Jasper traveled together. Those moments were the only times I was even close to happy.

Peter tended to stay off to the side, although he talked to me a few times. I grew to like them both, very much. Peter was laid back, and funny. While Charlotte seemed more motherly. The way they loved each other was so amazing… Suddenly, Charlotte came into the room, holding a phone.

"Bella, Jasper called and wants to talk to you" she said, a smile on her face.

My heart stuttered, then accelerated, as I gasped. She offered the phone, as I yanked it out of her hand. "Hello?" I asked, breathless.

"Bella," Jasper replied, his voice relieved.

I couldn't help but notice the edge of worry in it.

_Jasper's Point of View_

"Alright, Jasper, it's been a damn week and we haven't caught his scent once," Emmett snarled, as we ran through the forest. I didn't even know where we were now.

"What happened with you not quitting?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

"I'm not quitting. I am just saying that whatever the hell we are doing isn't working. We need a new plan," he coaxed.

"Like what?" I yelled. "If you have an idea, please enlighten me already!"

"Calm down. I say we go back to Forks, and if we haven't caught his scent by then… we call Peter and Charlotte."

What else could I say? It was the only thing we could do. We began our way back, taking a different route. We continued on for about an hour, before Emmett and I froze in our tracks. We turned to look at each other, our eyes wide. I sniffed the air once again, just to be sure.

"It's his scent," Emmett whispered, in astonishment.

I nodded. "And it's fresh."

"Why would he be all the way out here?" I asked.

"Probably tracking us. We have left more trails than he has," Emmett scoffed.

"But why?"

"To see what we're up to. He knows now that Bella isn't with you. Guess he is trying to read our minds, and see if either of us will give away her location."

I laughed. "I don't even know her location," I replied, smugly.

Emmett smirked. "That was pretty smart, bro. You tend to think ahead."

"It's better than staying in the present," I breathed.

Without another word, both of us barreled forward, going as fast as we possibly could. His scent continued to get stronger, burning my nose. And soon, Emmett and I could hear the sound of him running through the forest. The sound of his breathing, that he didn't even try to quiet. He knew we were following him. Emmett and I stopped, seeing him casually leaning up against a tree in the distance. A bright smirk was on his face.

"Hello, brothers," he grinned.

Neither of us replied. All I had on my mind was the urge to tear him to pieces. I didn't even try to block the thoughts.

"Now before we get into all _that_, Jasper," he rolled his eyes, shrugging off the trees, "Why don't we just talk for a bit. It has been pretty lonely, traveling for the past week," he said, his voice a friendly tone.

My eyes narrowed, as Emmett growled. "Leave her alone, Edward. She is mine," I snarled.

"And do you honestly expect me to say no to a singer? Jazz, those only come around ever few centuries."

"I don't care."

"Look. The both of you know that if you try to make an attack, I can outrun you. Even if you have Emmett, you are no match for me. Plus I know what you're thinking. There is no way to outmatch me."

"Yes there is!" Emmett hissed. "And I plan on ripping you apart, and allowing Jasper to do the honor of lighting the match, and burning every last damn piece of you," he grinned.

Edward laughed; the snarky sound making me want to charge at him now. The confidence radiating off of him was sickly.

"What ever thoughts make you happy. But I am always a step ahead of you, you must know that. Bella is with your old friends, Peter and Charlotte. They got on an airplane a week ago, although I didn't see where. I don't need that information though; I will find out soon enough. You're not going to win, Jasper. I may not be Alice. But I know what the future holds at the moment," he chuckled, darkly.

I hissed, not being able to help charging forward at him. Within an instant, he was running; leaving me behind as he sped like a bullet. I stood up straight, every muscle in my body tense. I heard the leaves rustle, as Emmett slowly walked up beside me. I gulped, my eyes burning. Emmett put his hand on my shoulder, as I shut my eyes.

"He's too fast," I choked out. "I can't… I can't let him hurt her, Emmett!" I yelled.

"Maybe tracking him on foot isn't the best idea," Emmett whispered. "I think we should both go to wherever Bella is, and just wait for him to attack us. We can take him then… he is an easier target when her scent is controlling his mind; he's not as careful. If things go on for too long… I think it would be in your best interest to change her," Emmett sighed.

I nodded, agreeing. That was the only option left. "How long is… too long?" I asked.

Emmett shrugged. "More than a few months, I guess. Absolutely no more than a year."

"I couldn't handle a year," I whispered.

"And neither could Bella."

"I'm going to call Peter and Charlotte. We are leaving right now to meet them," I said, whipping out my cell phone.

I called Peter's number, as Emmett and I sped for the nearest airport. I was shocked to find that we were in Montana. We had traveled pretty far.

"Hello?" Peter asked.

I quickly explained everything to Peter, and told him that Emmett and I were coming.

"Alright… we are in Maine," he replied.

"Maine? Why there?" I asked.

"Charlotte wanted to come," he chuckled. We'll meet you at the airport," he replied after telling me the exact location.

"Wait. Can I talk to Bella for a moment?" I asked.

There was a pause. Then I heard Charlotte's voice. "I'll take the phone to her."

There was silence for a while, and then I heard the sound of a door opening.

"Bella, Jasper called and wants to talk to you," she said.

I could hear the small gasp, and a smile pulled across my face. "Hello?" Bella asked, her voice surprised, and excited.

"Bella," I breathed, so happy to hear her voice again.

"Oh, Jasper I have missed you so much," she quickly said.

Pain stabbed in my chest. "Trust me, darlin', I have missed you too. But I will see you tomorrow," I noted, smiling to myself.

"Really?" she gasped, happiness filling her voice.

"I'm getting on the first flight to Maine," I promised.

"What brought this on? Have no luck finding Edward?" she asked, hesitantly.

"No, that's the thing. Emmett caught up with him a little while ago."

"Oh my god! This is over! Oh my god, I am so happy, Jasper! I can't believe it! I was expecting it to go on for so much longer! Man, I am going to have to go and apologize to Charlie soon, but who cares! We can just sit back, and have no worries at all. We could go somewhere for a vacation if you want, I don't have to go home immediately."

I let her ramble on, because the pained mask that was on my face wouldn't lift. The happiness in her voice was so glorious, and I didn't want to disgrace it. She thinks Emmett and I killed Edward. I wish that were the case. But it's much worse.

"No… darlin', it isn't over," I replied through clenched teeth.

"What?" she whispered.

"Edward seemed to be well informed about what happened. He got away from us… he isn't going to stop looking for you." My voice cracked. "Emmett and I thought it would be better to come protect you in Maine, than stay here and track him."

It was quiet on the other end of the phone. "What happens if he doesn't attack?" she asked, her voice so little.

"Then we wait."

"I can't hide forever, Jasper!" she yelled.

"Your only other option would be to become a vampire. Emmett thought that after a few months, or a bit more, if he doesn't attack we should change you. But… you don't have to think about it now. He is too crazed and determined to wait."

"Oh, yeah, that makes me _totally_ feel better," she mumbled, sarcastically.

"Do worry, Bella. I will be with you tomorrow. Emmett and I are at the airport now."

Emmett and I walked inside, as Emmett walked over to buy the tickets.

"I love you," she whispered, quickly.

"I love you, too."

"Peter and Charlotte are really nice. I like them a lot."

I smiled. "They are wonderful people. And I am glad to hear that you like them."

She was quiet for a moment. "I'm glad your coming tomorrow," she whispered. "I've been so worried about you."

"Why about me? I told you, you only need to worry for yourself, darlin'."

"He could hurt you. I have had nightmares that he did, and not hearing from you for a week hasn't helped."

"I'm sorry… I should have called sooner," I sighed.

"It's alright. You coming makes up for it!" I could almost see her grinning.

Just then, Emmett waved me over. "Alright, I have to go get on the plane. I will see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you, too, Jasper. I will count down the minutes."

It took everything I had to press the end button on the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! :P<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these these characters. All rights for their creation go to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Jasper's Point of View_

I stare straight ahead in the airplane, anticipating my beautiful Bella again. It has been too long since I have looked into those beautiful chocolate eyes that seem to look into my soul; past the cold, hard skin that is littered with scars, past the non beating heart, and past my dark history. My fingers irritatingly tapped the arm of my chair, as I continued wait. Emmett stared out the window beside me, his lips pursed.

"How are you, since you haven't seen Rose," I whispered.

He paused, then looked over at me. "It's half hard, and half pleasure," he answered honestly. "Of course I would never tell another soul that. You know I love Rose to death, and I miss her. But she can get… irritating."

I laughed at his scrunched up face, as he grimaced slightly. "You know you have it the best from her, Em."

"Yeah, I know. But it's not how she treats me… I hate how she treats you and Bella. She tried to kill Bella, and gives you hell when you're home. She knows you're my best friend, and my brother, but she doesn't seem to give a shit."

I smiled. "You are far too loyal to me."

"That's how brothers are supposed to be," he breathed. "Not backstabbing assholes who try to kill mates."

_Bella's Point of View_

I for once had a permanent smile plastered across my lips. I was going to see Jasper. It seemed as though my entire body was awake, adrenaline seeping through my veins. My eyes were completely open. Charlotte and Peter stared at me, as we drove to the airport. Charlotte returned my frequent smile, squeezing Peter's hand ever so often. They didn't speak to me, and I know if I had to reply, my voice would be high and squeaky.

My breaths turned to pants, as I saw the airport. Jasper! All we had to do, is walk inside, and wait for a little bit. My excitement flared. I nearly scrambled up as I pulled off my seatbelt. I was the first one out of the car, nearly jogging towards the airport. Peter and Charlotte were instantly beside me, easily keeping pace. We walk inside, seeing the place was crowded with people.

I didn't think it would be too difficult to find Jasper. I could find his shaggy gold hair in the mix of the crowd. Peter led the way, as Charlotte and I followed. He knew exactly were to go, it appeared. There were many empty chairs for people who were waiting for the plane Jasper was on to arrive. I instantly sat down, followed by Charlotte. The smile didn't fade from my face, as I thought about what I am going to do when Jasper does get here.

I played it out repeatedly in my head, thinking about seeing his beautiful face emerge from the hall, as he walked ahead of Emmett. I could see myself flinging up, out of the seats, and running over. He will need a crowbar to get me off of him… although his hands would work just fine. I hope he hunted, because my embrace was going to be long, and meaningful.

All the fear was already flushing out of my eager body, that knew Jasper was coming. Every cell knew not to be afraid any longer. There were some things we needed to discuss. What would happen if Edward doesn't come for a long time? I told Jasper this last night; I wasn't going to hide forever. That is impossible. But was I willing to become a vampire?

I made a mental list, thinking of all the ups and downs of that situation. The good things: Edward would have no reason to come after me anymore. I could spend eternity with Jasper. The beauty. All of the strength and speed. I would no longer be clumsy. And the negatives: I would have to abandon my family. The pain of the venom. Those two reasons alone made me cringe.

I pursed my lips, those two reasons alone making me want to put off becoming a vampire for as long as possible. But the good things were so wonderful. Just tempting me to become a vampire right this second. I twiddle my thumbs, just going back to waiting for Jasper. I then realized my foot was tapping.

"Impatient, Bella?" Peter asked.

I smiled at him. "Sorry."

He laughed. "There is nothing to be sorry for. I just love knowing how much you care for the Major." His smile turned soft. "Would you like a drink or some food?" Peter asked.

"Some water would be nice," I whispered.

He winked, then walked away to get me a drink. I sat there with Charlotte, neither of us saying a word.

That's when I heard my name being called.

"Bella!"

I wasn't expecting this voice at all. It wasn't Peter's or Charlotte's. Jasper's or Emmett's. It wasn't even Edward's. The hairs on my arms and neck stood up, as my stomach churned. The tiny body of Alice skipped over in front of Charlotte and I. Charlotte was instantly protective, an arm in front of me.

"Don't worry, Charlotte, I'm not going to hurt her. It's nice to see you," she chirped.

Charlotte nodded, her red eyes, that were now behind brown contacts just like Peter's, narrowed.

"Bella, I have been so worried! I had a vision; Edward is after you."

"Yes, I know that," I snapped, rolling my eyes. "Why are you concerned anyway?" I growl.

Her shoulders slumped, as she sighed. "I care about Jasper of course, and his happiness. And he will be depressed if something happened to you." There was a slightly sinister level to her voice. I blinked up at her, in shock. "Would you mind if I talked to you in private? It's about another vision I had." Her gold eyes were staring earnestly at me.

"I am supposed to stay with her. Besides, why can I not hear?" Charlotte asked.

"Because I would only like for Bella and Jasper to know what I have to say," Alice snapped back. "We will only be a minute. Bella?" Alice asked, looking back over at me.

My instincts told me to stay with Charlotte. But my curiosity won. "Alright. Charlotte, we will be back in a moment." I smile wryly at her.

Charlotte shoots me a castigating glance. I walk out with Alice, a triumphant smile on her face. I followed her through the crowds of people, starting to get a little uncomfortable on how far away we are.

"Do we need to walk this far?" I asked.

"I want to speak with you without other vampires listening," she hissed quietly. I slowly followed her out the door, and around the corner. "This will do," she smiled, content.

Suddenly, she took my arm, pulling me farther down the street. "What are you doing!" I yelled, yanking back. Her iron hand wouldn't budge.

She didn't reply, pulling me into a dark, vacant area around the corner of the airport. My heart stopped, when she pulled to a stop. She released my arm, but I couldn't move anyway.

Fear paralyzed me, as I stared into the black eyes of Edward Cullen.

_Jasper's Point of View_

A smile pulled across my face, once it was time for us to exit the plane. If my heart was still beating, it would be doing happy flips in my chest. I could already feel some warmth around my heart, which I have never felt. I nearly push people down, as I make my way through them. Once out, I bump into Peter. I smile at him and he returns it.

"Well, hello Major!" he grins, slapping my back.

"Hey Peter. Watcha up to?" I ask, wondering where Charlotte and Bella are.

"Oh, I was just getting Bella some water. Her and Char are waiting over there."

Peter and I walk over to the chairs, Emmett following us. Peter just then greeted him, but my mind was somewhere else. I saw Charlotte. But where was Bella? I jog over, my eyes frantically wheeling around.

"Where's Bella?" I growl.

Peter and Emmett were instantly at my side.

"Alice came," Charlotte growled. "She wanted to talk to Bella."

My face was a mask of horror.

"And you let her go off with Alice!" Peter yelled for me. I couldn't move.

"Bella insisted, and Alice said she had information about a vision she saw," Charlotte defended.

"Charlotte," I croak. "I asked you to not leave her side; not for anyone."

She looked down guiltily. I sniffed the air, prepared to track her down. Alice had no good intentions. No matter what lies she told, there is no good reason she's here. Charlotte should have known that!

I swiftly started forward, everyone following behind me. If she touched one hair on Bella's head, I would rip her to pieces.

Then gladly burn them.

* * *

><p><strong>:o Ooo haha xD What will happen to Bella? I have several ideas that I have thought about, and I haven't necessary picked a specific one so far. Perhaps I will leave the end of it to your imagination ;) Review the chapter if you want an ending! :D I personally love leaving ya off on a cliffhanger... :P<br>**

**Review please :)  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Just kidding when I said I would leave it to your imaginations ;) How could I do that? Start a story and never finish? The thought makes me sick. Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these these characters. All rights for their creation go to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Bella's Point of View_

I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't think.

I couldn't move.

Fear engulfed my body, it feeling as if I were being punched in the chest. I instantly wanted to kick myself, for being stupid enough to follow Alice. Alice of all people! I should have stayed with Charlotte until Jasper got here. No… I'll probably never see him again. My heart clenched in my chest. This vampire was going to kill me… and I am never going to see my gold haired angel ever again. I tasted poison in my mouth, as Alice skipped over to Edward, pecking him quickly on the lips. He smiled in response.

"Thank you, Alice," he breathed.

"You're welcome. Now please hurry. Jasper will get here soon, and I'd like for us to leave before that."

I bit my lip, trying not to cry from the memories. I better hold on to them now. And hold tight. Edward shrugged, looking back over at me. A gentle smile pulled across his face, as more fear poured inside me. He took a step forward, and I took a step back.

"Now, now, Bella. You know I can catch you if you run."

_Keep him talking_, my mind hissed. Jasper might make it, if I do. "Jasper is going to kill you," I whisper, pathetically.

I clung to that thought. Edward laughed, it sounding like low bells. "Isn't it funny how they didn't catch me before. They will never be able to. I have Alice, so I can see if they try to come."

_Damn_. He has planned everything out. My eyes narrowed at him, my fists clenching.

"You know, I am personally glad the car I pushed didn't kill you," he grinned.

I gasped. _"That was you?!"_ I yelled. It all made sense. And Jasper had saved me.

He nodded, his lips pulling into a smirk. "I was sure it would kill you; the angle was right. But of course Jasper," He said his name like he was a pest, "had to save you, earning himself even more points." He rolled his black eyes.

"No, not really. It just helped me realize that he was a vampire… so thanks." I smile, cheerfully over at him.

Wow. I was getting pretty bold. I bit my lips, trying to keep it low. His smirk became an odd sideways grin, as he chuckled.

"It's so odd…" he whispered, "to not be able to read your mind."

"You can't read _my _mind?" I asked.

He shook his head, shrugging. I then wondered how he was talking to me so calmly. He literally attacked me the last time he saw me.

"Hurry, Edward. I had another vision, Jasper's plane has arrived," Alice growled.

"I know," Edward snapped.

Relief, and fear swelled into me. Relief that Jasper's plane is here… and fear because I am just seconds away from death. Edward turned back to me. Before I could think, I took off running; speeding as fast as I could. My foot was still sore, but I could manage. Suddenly, two iron arms were around me, pulling me to a stop. Edward chuckled, leaning his head down.

"Silly Isabella. I told you there was no use in running."

His nose skimmed my neck as he inhaled. I gulped, gasping for breath. "No… please," I begged. It was the last thing I could do. It was hopeless.

He pulled back, looking me in the eyes. "In my ninety four years as a vampire, I have never smelled such a delectable scent… there isn't a way I can resist," he whispered.

My heart was galloping in my chest. I couldn't scream; he would just snap my neck. I just need to hold on until Jasper gets here.

"Edward, please," I cried. "I love your brother. Please… don't hurt him," I begged, tears welling in my eyes.

He paused, his eyebrows furrowing. "So you care only about how he will feel afterward? Not about your life?"

I nodded, blinking my eyes a few times to chase away the tears.

"Now I will admit… that is intriguing," he breathed. "But Jasper's concern isn't mine. Like I told you," he whispered, his lips grazing my neck, pausing at the hollow beneath my ear. "Your scent is irresistible." I struggled in his arms, fighting for my life.

"Now," he purred. "Where shall I bite you? Your neck? Your wrist? It's up to you," he grinned, evilly.

I didn't reply. Instead I just spat in his face. I only earned a laugh. He wiped it away with his sleeve.

"Feisty little human. I like it. Guess I'll just have to choose, then… hmm… I think I will go with your neck. It's more fitting, don't you think?"

I ignored him, whimpering as I tried to break free. He kept me in place with one of his iron hands, while the other tilted my head, pulling my hair back to expose my neck. Slowly, he leaned down, his lips parted.

His teeth tore into my skin, my blood beginning to flow.

_Jasper's Point of View_

My face was blank, my jaw clenched as I pushed my way through all of the people.

"Emmett," I hissed, "call Carlisle… in case he…" I gulped. "Hurt her."

Emmett nodded, whipping out his cell phone. I continued on, my eyes dilating as venom swam in my mouth. I kept following Bella's scent out the door. Then, I was flying forward. I pulled around the curb beside the airport, and froze at the scene. Edward, holding Bella up, while she screamed and thrashed in his arms. His teeth sunk in the skin of her neck, a trickle of blood streaming down her pale skin. Alice in the background, a horrified expression on her face. I paid her no mind.

I stalked forward, noticing how Edward seemed to be oblivious of my presence. I yanked his head back, pulling his teeth out of her. I throw him into the wall, as Emmett grabbed Bella before she hit the ground. She was screaming to the top of her lungs, clawing her fingers into Emmett. The venom. Peter flew forward, pinning Edward to the wall. Alice was gone in a flash.

"Emmett, give me Bella. Help Peter tear that bastard apart. I'll burn the pieces," I hissed.

He grinned slightly, and nodded. He gently handed me Bella, a pained yell escaping her lips. He also handed me the phone.

"Carlisle is on the phone," he whispered.

I opened it, putting it on speaker. "Carlisle," I growled.

"Yes." His voice was solemn on the other end.

I grasped Bella, holding her close to my chest as she whimpered and screamed.

"STOP IT, SOMEONE PLEASE!" she shrieked, tears streaming down her cheeks. "JASPER!" It felt like someone had just ripped me in half.

"I'm here, darlin'," I choked out.

"Jasper," she screamed out again, it more of a pant. "Make it stop," she begged. "It hurts!" she cried.

"Carlisle, what can I do?" I begged into the phone. "Edward bit her."

I wanted her as a vampire, more than anything. So she could be with me, forever. But… but her begging… I just can't do this to her.

"Please, Carlisle," I plead into the phone.

"See if you can suck the venom out," he offered.

I paused. Would I be able to do that? _Could_ I do that? I just recently switched to this life, I didn't know if it was possible.

"I… I don't know if I can…" I whispered.

"It's up to you… that's the only other option."

"Jasper!" Bella yelled. "Please! MAKE IT STOP!" she yelled out.

My eyes were wide, frantic. I looked up at Charlotte. Her eyes held sorrow as she looked down at me.

"I will, darlin'…" I whispered, unsure of myself.

I leaned down, placing my lips where her bite mark was. Clenching my eyes shut, I bit into her skin. Her blood tasted amazing… so amazing…. I couldn't help the slight moan that passed through my lips. I clutched her tighter against me, as she screamed out louder. The warmth of it flowing down my throat…

I continued to drink, loosing myself…

* * *

><p><strong>Nooo another cliffhanger! :D lol. Will Jasper suck the venom out? Or will he kill Bella himself? Hmm... I don't know which way I will go. Guess I'll have to think about that. Review pleaseeee! :) And thanks to all of the lovely reviews so far. I can't believe there has been over 200! I enjoy reading them so much, each one making me smile. Thank you! :)<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone ^_^ As everyone knows, this story is coming to an end. But there may be more… I am highly considering a sequel. I am already thinking of ideas for one, but I am not entirely sure if I should. What do you guys think? Sequel or leave it alone? Review and let me know! ****:)**

**And a reply to a review, saying Jasper's age, date of birth, and date of death was written wrong, It is actually correct. Jasper was born in 1844, not 1843. I do not have the date listed when he died, so there is no mistake there, although it is indeed 1863. He is 19, not 20.  
><strong>

**Jasper is my favorite character as well, and I know every detail about him ;)**

**If you list an error in a review, please make sure it is correct**

Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these these characters. All rights for their creation go to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Jasper's Point of View_

The warm, succulent taste of her blood continued to run down my throat, as I greedily drank as much as I could. _Quit! _My mind screamed. _You're going to kill her! It's Bella!_ I continued, anyway, the taste unable to resist.

"Jasper, that's enough." Charlotte's voice was stern. I kept on drinking. "Jasper!" she growled.

I paused, memories of my Bella flowing into my brain. _Oh no! _I gasped, pulling back. She laid in my arms, unmoving. Her eyelids were shut, and she was so pale… no. No, no, no, no, NO!

"Bella," I choked out, my voice hoarse.

I killed her. I killed the most precious thing in my life. My beautiful Bella laid dead in my arms.

"No!" I screamed out, holding her closer.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Emmett. "She's fine, Jazz. Her heart beat is slow, but she's fine."

I listened, sighing with relief when I heard the slow pounding of her heart. And all of the venom was out of her. I slumped back, holding my breath. Never would I do that again. I almost lost it. I was so close to losing it.

"We should take her to a hospital," Peter whispered.

I nodded, standing up. "Did you take care of Edward?" I whispered, looking at Peter and Emmett.

They both nodded. Emmett held out his hand, offering a box of matches. "You said you wanted to do the honor, bro." He smiled, his eyes twinkling.

Peter walked over, gathering up all the pale white pieces of Edward. He tossed him into the dumpster, grinning smugly. "Right where they belong," he chuckled.

I walked over to the dumpster, taking a match out of the box. I scraped it along the side of the box, lighting it. I paused, staring at the flame for a moment. Then I tossed it into the garbage, lighting everything inside it on fire.

_Bella's Point of View_

First there was fire. Then I felt nothing. It felt like I was asleep, but in a dreamless black world where I was alone with my thoughts. Perhaps it is just a dream. Jasper… where is Jasper? Did he kill Edward? Did he kill… _me_? I started to hyperventilate at the thought. I couldn't move, nor open my eyes. Did he? Suddenly, a wave of calm hit me.

"Bella," his smooth voice said. "Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

I noticed the uncomfortable bed under me. And the annoying beep that continued beside me. The recent memories of what happened when I was awake last, flooded into mind. I opened my eyes, and gazed around the room. Pale white walls and floors. Monitors beside me, and an I.V. stuck to my left hand. But the main thing that got my attention, was the person, sitting in one of the chairs. Jasper. He smiled, his teeth glittering.

"Hello, Bella."

"Jasper," I crooned, holding out my arms. The annoying IV that was hooked to my left arm made me flinch.

He came over, sitting on the edge of my bed. I ran my fingers up his cold, bare arm.

"I missed you," I whispered.

He smiled, sadly. "I missed you too, darlin'."

I then noticed, his eyes were a shocking brown. "What happened to your eyes?" I whispered.

He frowned, then sighed. "I'm wearing contacts. I have to around here… don't want to freak everyone out," he grinned.

"Freak them out how?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing.

His shoulders slumped. "Bella… I drank some of your blood… my eyes are a… different color now." He pursed his lips.

"Oh. Your eyes are red?" I whispered.

He nodded. "Only for a little while. They will change back in a couple of months."

I stared at him, my curiosity getting the best of me. "Can I see?" I whispered.

"What?" he asked, shocked.

"I want to see… take your contacts off."

"Bella… I…" his voice trailed off, as he stared at the floor.

"Please?" I whispered.

He looked up, pain in his now brown eyes. He nodded, then sighed. He lifted his hands, removing the contacts. His eyes were a bright red, his eyebrows turned up above them. I stunned him by smiling.

"Come here," I whispered, holding out my arm.

He blinked, completely astounded. He came a little closer, placing his hand in mine. I leaned up, kissing him quickly. When I pulled back, his lips were hanging open.

"It doesn't scare you?" he whispered.

I shook my head, smiling. "Nothing about you scares me. I have told you that. I think everything about you is beautiful, inside and out."

A devoted smile pulled across his face. He was awestruck and speechless, as he placed the contacts back in.

"This is the color my eyes were before… You can get a glimpse of what I kind of looked like, now," he chuckled.

We looked at each other, as memories poured into my brain. I blinked, remembering the fiery pain of the venom. "Thank you, Jasper… for sucking the venom out," I whispered.

"No problem…" he mumbled. "That was very hard to do," he sighed. "I almost couldn't stop. I almost killed you," he choked.

"But you didn't," I noted.

He smiled. "No… I didn't. Thank god," he breathed.

"I had no idea… it hurt that bad." I pursed my lips. "But one day… I'd love to be a vampire. I'm glad you sucked the venom out… it was too soon," I added.

"Wait. You _want_ to be a vampire?"

I nodded. "I want to be with you… _forever._"

The biggest, heart warming smile spread across his face. He took my hand, squeezing it.

"So is Edward… still out there?" I gulped, my eyes wide.

"No. Peter and Emmett took care of him," Jasper whispered.

I relaxed back on the pillows. "Good. I'm glad."

He grinned. "So am I."

I tugged on the annoying IV. "When can I get out of here?" I asked, irritated.

"Soon, darlin. You only needed a couple of transfusions… you lost a lot of blood." His face was serious, a frown tugging on his lips.

I shrugged, like it didn't matter. "I'm sorry…" I whispered.

His eyebrows furrowed. "For what?"

"For not waiting for you to come. For stupidly going off with Alice… for making you suck the venom out."

His eyes smoldered. "First off, you didn't make me do anything. I sucked the venom out because I wanted to. I felt the pain radiating off of you… and you were begging. I love you… and I never want you to be in pain…" he whispered. "But I will agree that you should have waited for me." His eyes darkened.

I sighed. "I'm sorry…"

"It's all over now. And Edward is gone for good." He shot me a reassuring smile. I returned it.

"You know… I was planning on tackling you when I saw you again," I joked, grinning at him.

He laughed. "I don't think you're in any condition to be tackling," he chuckled.

I lifted my hand, stroking his face. He smiled, leaning down to press his lips against mine. The heart monitor went crazy, but I personally didn't care. I was happy now. No more worries. And my Jasper was finally here with me again.

Hopefully things will continue to be so wonderful…

_**Epilogue**_

_Bella's Point of View_

Things have finally settled back to normal at Forks. I apologized to my dad, and thankfully, I am welcome at home again. Each day Jasper would come over, and I could tell Charlie was warming up to him more and more. Mom was already loving Jasper, after she met him at the hospital. She loved his charm, and his country drawl just like me. During the time at the hospital, Jasper never left until I finally did. He had to keep replacing his contacts, which for whatever reason, disintegrated every few hours.

I am back in school, which is almost over. I sit with Rosalie and Emmett now, along with Jasper at lunch. Rosalie continues to give me a hard time… but Emmett treats me as if I really am his sister. Other than Jasper, he is my favorite in the family. I also owe Emmett for staying loyal to Jasper, and helping out. Jasper has also convinced Peter and Charlotte to stay with us here, and try out the 'vegetarian diet'. They have not gotten used to being around a lot of humans yet, so they can not come to school with us. But I am sure next year they will join.

I doodle aimlessly on my notebook, as Jasper and I sit beside each other in history. Suddenly, he taps on my shoulder. I look up at him, my eyebrows raised.

"Bella, I have been meaning to ask you something," he whispered.

"What?" I asked.

He looked down, looking completely nervous. "I was wondering… if you'd like to come to the prom with me?" He looked up, his gold eyes earnest.

I paled, instantly. "I don't really dance, Jasper… I don't really want to go…" I mumble, pathetically.

He shrugs, like it doesn't really matter. "Alright. What ever you like." He threw me a dazzling smile.

My heart stuttered, due to him respecting my response and not arguing further. He only cares about what I want to do… and I realize how much he has really done for me. He hasn't forced me into anything, and the only time he really has taken control was when my life depended on it. I owe him… and I am sure going to the prom wouldn't hurt.

"On second thought… what the heck. Sure, I'll go with you." I smiled at his shocked face.

"Really?"

I nodded, a warm blush creeping across my cheeks. He leaned over, pecking me on the cheek.

"I count down the days," he whispered against my cheek.

* * *

><p>Jasper had actually managed to get Rosalie to allow me to borrow a dress of hers, since I didn't own one of my own. That was a shocker. It was strapless, and blue, falling just above my knees. The top was tight, hugging itself to me. But below the waist, it flowed out in soft satin. I grinned, feeling its feather light touch on my legs as I moved.<p>

I wasn't completely excited about going to the prom. But I kept reminding myself that I will have a good time if I go with him. I would probably not go with any other person in the world. My heart stuttered, as the door bell rang. I walked over, my heels clicking as I walked. I opened the door, gasping as I saw Jasper in a tux. I had to close my mouth, as he grinned at me.

"You ready to go?" he asked, his voice like melting honey.

"Yep."

I heard Charlie walk over to us, from the couch. "You look beautiful, Bells," he grinned. I smiled in response. Jasper offered his arm, and I gladly took it. "Have fun tonight," Charlie called, as we walked out the door.

"We will. I'll have her back not too late," Jasper called, chuckling.

We were all going in Rosalie's BMW, Emmett at the wheel. Jasper and I got in the back, and I had to stifle my gasp when I saw Rosalie. Her red dress was backless, and she looked more like a model than a high school student. Emmett grinned at me, his dimples showing. Everyone was quiet, as Emmett drove to school, going way faster than the speed limit. We arrived quickly, seeing that the prom had just started. Jasper and Emmett both hurriedly got out of the car, coming around to the other side to open Rosalie's and my door.

Nerves twisted in my stomach, but they were instantly wiped away by Jasper's gift. He took my hand, as we walked into the school. I was blushing when our prom picture was taken, but I still had a large smile on my face. It was hard to move once we got inside; everyone was cramped together. Jasper and I lost Rosalie and Emmett quickly. I guess she dragged Emmett away to dance. I pursed my lips, as Jasper and I made our way through everyone. I could already spot Rosalie, twirling in Emmett's arms. Jasper followed my gaze, and looked back over at me.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, his eyes shimmering.

My face was the color of a tomato. "I… can't," I murmured, my shoulders slumping.

"Oh, that's silly. Everyone can dance," he chuckled.

"Not me."

He shrugged, like he did before, walking me over to the chairs that sat at the side. "Okay," he replied.

I was in awe like before. What did I do to deserve this man? I did nothing, I don't deserve this! I had to give back everything I owe him. I stood up, pulling him up by his hand.

"I'll dance… a little," I whispered. "But I am warning you now… I fall down a lot," I mumbled, sheepishly.

"I wont let you fall," Jasper whispered into my ear. Tingles flew up my spine.

He placed his hands on my waist, as I wrapped mine around his neck. I blushed even more, as he started, my slow steps embarrassing me. I sighed, my head hanging after a few minutes.

"See? I told you I can't."

"Here," Jasper whispered.

He lifted me up, balancing my feet on top of his. He began to twirl around the room, making it appear that I am dancing with him. A happy giggle burst through my lips, as I laid my head on his chest. Now I will admit, this was fun.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he whispered. "I can tell you are very happy."

"I am. I'm glad I came," I replied.

He let out a content sigh.

After a few moments longer, I asked him a question that has been bugging me.

"Jasper… do you want me to be a vampire with you?" I whispered.

He did not pause, yet he pulled back to look at me. His head was cocked, his eyes filled with wonder.

"Honestly… I would. Spending forever with you sounds fabulous." He smiled at me.

"We'll have to set a date then," I whispered. His arms tightened around me. "I have another question," I whispered.

"What is it?"

"Will you… be the one to turn me?" My brown eyes pleadingly looked up at him.

He sighed. "If that is what you want… then of course." His eyes were soft.

I grinned, hugging myself to him.

To me, there has never been a better night. Jasper was willing to turn me. And I get to spend the rest of eternity with him.

Forever.

**:) Review please! Thank you, everyone, for reading and supporting me through the story. I really appreciate everything, and I can not believe this story has ended… it is kind of sad, haha. But as a reminder, I may do a sequel, and I would like to know what everyone thinks about that. **

**Please review, and again, thank you everyone.**


	25. Sequel

**Thank you everyone for all of the support throughout the story! Now the main thing I have been thinking about, is the sequel. This is by far my favorite fanfic I have written, and I would love to continue. There are many ideas I have for another story, and I would like to continue to go along a parallel story line. But I will ****not**** have a New Moon. Jasper couldn't leave Bella. That is honestly why I like him so much; he doesn't despise what he is. He has his doubts, but he doesn't dread the fact that he is a vampire. And he isn't pushy and controlling like Edward; he gives Bella choices. So I would like to see where they would go. There is also Alice to think about…**

**I think I will carry on with a sequel, and see where it will go. (: But I will not be able to update as frequently; school starts back in a couple of days, and I will be very busy. But seeing all of the reviews and feedback is absolutely amazing! I check to see if I have any reviews first thing in the morning. Thank you for all of them, they are a great confidence booster and they make me feel wonderful about my writing.**

**So I'll go start on the first two chapters of the sequel, possibly adding more of Peter and Charlotte. I will upload soon, and once again, thank you everyone! (:**

**-Holly xo**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone! Sorry it has taken me so long to update for the sequel, but here it is! :D Hope you all enjoy ;)**

Chapter 25

_Bella's Point of View_

It was that time once again. The one time of the year that I dreaded the most.

My birthday.

How I hated this day with a passion. Another year older. Another year of my life, gone. And Jasper and the rest of the Cullen family are just frozen, not worrying about their age at all. And to make all matters worse… I was going to have to celebrate it. Attention wasn't something I really liked to have. But I suppose when your vampire boyfriend wants to throw you a party, it's worth going to. I stared out the window of my truck, as Jasper slowly drove it to the Cullen's house. I am a frequent visitor, coming and going as I please.

Charlie is warming up to Jasper, allowing Jasper access to my home as well… although he already had access at night. I smiled, slightly, watching the town fly by. Rosalie hated me even more, now that her brother was dead. Emmett was the most enthusiastic, already treating me like a sister. And in return, I treat him as a brother. He sure felt like one. Esme and Carlisle didn't speak often, but when they did, they were always kind and charismatic.

Peter and Charlotte were still staying with us, drinking animal blood instead of human. Their red eyes have dulled to a soft amber, along with Jasper's. I stared over him, as he drove through the raining town of Forks. We were now winding down the path that led through his house, and my stomach twisted more and more as we got closer. A wave of calm hit me, causing the twisting to vanish.

"You okay darlin'?" Jasper asked, grinning over at me.

"I'm fine," I grumbled.

"Why aren't you happy? It's your birthday," he whispered.

"What is there to be happy about? I'm older. I am another year older while you stay frozen," I hissed.

"You are still younger than me," he pointed out. "I am technically 19, so what's the problem?" he chuckled.

I shrugged. "Actually, you're 168." I smiled slightly at him.

He rolled his amber eyes, continuing on ahead. We pulled to a stop in front of his home, as I took a deep breath.

"You don't like attention, do you?" he smirked.

"Just now picking that up?" I sarcastically mumbled.

He laughed, getting out of the car. He was instantly on the other end of the truck, opening my door for me. I took his hand, as I shut the door behind me. We walked into the brightly lit house, as Jasper continued to calm me down. Might as well just get this over with. We walked inside to see everyone standing there, waiting for us. Emmett was instantly in front of me, engulfing me in one of his bear hugs.

"Happy birthday," he laughed, as I struggled to breathe.

He pulled back, his dimples shining. I peeked around to see Rosalie frowning in the corner, avoiding looking at me completely. Peter and Charlotte hovered near her. They made no move to approach me, and I knew why. They were just now on the animal blood diet… and I knew it was hard for them to be around me. Charlotte gave me a sweet smile, and Peter nodded, smiling slightly. Esme hugged me next, her motherly affection something you have to love.

"Happy birthday, dear," she smiled.

She pulled back to stand beside Carlisle once again. Jasper took my hand once again, leading me over to the table. Three presents sat there, along with a cake that was far too big for just me.

"That's far too much," I mumbled, blood flushing to my cheeks.

"C'mon, it's your birthday," Jasper smiled, reassuringly.

Jasper reached forward, about to pick up one of the presents, but Emmett cut in front of him.

"Nope. Mine first."

Emmett handed me a box that was extremely light. I shook it, trying to hear if there was really something in there.

"It was a new radio for your truck. I already put it in there," he grinned, winking at me.

Jasper rolled his eyes, as I sat down the empty box. Jasper handed me the next. I fumbled with the wrapping paper, trying to find the edge so I could rip it off. My finger suddenly slipped, sliding across the edge of the paper. A small drop of blood was now on the tip of my finger.

"Ouch," I hissed, "Paper cut."

I looked up at Jasper to see his eyes wide. I followed his eyes to see him staring at Peter and Charlotte. Peter's eyes were locked on my finger, as the small bead of blood grew in size. Before I even realized it, Peter lunged forward. Jasper was in front of me instantly, pushing Peter back. Emmett pulled back Peter's arms, as he fought with them. Peter reared back, kicking Jasper in the chest before pulling away from Emmett. Jasper pushed me out of the way, therefore crashing me into the table. One of the vases broke; the glass slicing my arm.

Every vampire in the room looked at me. Emmett had Peter's arms behind him, as Peter's eyes dilated. Charlotte was gone from the room in an instant, not wanting to do the same as Peter. Rosalie was gone as well. Carlisle was beside me, concerned for my arm. Jasper was standing over Peter, his eyes filled with anger.

"Emmett, get Peter out of here," Jasper hissed.

Emmett nodded, dragging Peter away.

"Esme," Carlisle said, helping me up, "Go with Rosalie and Charlotte while I fix Bella's arm."

Esme nodded, retreating upstairs. Jasper stared at me, his amber eyes mixed with different emotions. Carlisle walked me to his study, while Jasper followed behind. My arm was throbbing, small glass fragments still stuck in it. I could feel Jasper try to wipe away my pain, and he did help… but not entirely. I somehow knew this was how my birthday was going to turn out.

A complete disaster.

_Jasper's Point of View_

Fury radiated off of my body. I understood that Peter was new at this life. But he knew better than that; he had to! If I was not here for Bella's sake at the moment, I would be screaming at him. Charlotte was smart at least; she ran from the spot. Bella suddenly looked up at me as Carlisle worked on her arm. Her eyebrows were furrowed, as she looked at me. I realized that I had pushed some of my anger on her.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"Jasper, why don't you go talk to Peter. I know he must feel horrible," Carlisle murmured.

"And I don't want you to be uncomfortable," Bella whispered, her eyes flashing down to her bloody arm for a moment.

"I am not uncomfortable," I reassured her. It was partly a lie, my throat was burning. But it was bearable.

"But still Jasper, I think you should talk to Peter," Carlisle repeated.

I paused, before standing up once again. I looked down at Bella one more time, before heading out the door. I was about to give Peter the talk of a lifetime. I'm not going to let him be a threat to Bella. But then again, I have to remember that no matter what, we are all a threat to Bella.

My very existence puts her at risk…

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these these characters. All rights for their creation go to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Jasper's Point of View_

I walked out of the house, my jaw clenched as I followed Peter and Emmett's scent. Apparently Charlotte came to talk with him as well. I continued, until I came upon them. Moonlight cast down from the treetops, lighting up their skin. Peter sat against a tree; his head in his hands. Charlotte was kneeling beside him, her hand on his back. Emmett was glaring down at him, the darkest look in his eyes. I stalked up, venom swimming in my mouth. Charlotte held up her hand in warning.

"Don't, Jasper. He feels terrible."

I felt the pure anger and sadness penetrating from him. I knew he loved Bella as if she were family now, and so did Charlotte. So to loose it had to of messed with him. But Bella is mine… and not even my best friend can get away with trying to hurt her.

"Peter." I said his name as a whisper. Low, and without emotion. He didn't respond. "Peter," I growled this time.

He looked up, his eyes full of pain. We were both quiet, staring at each other for what seemed to be the longest time. Until he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, Major."

Those few words pulled at my heartstrings, and I couldn't help but nod.

"I want to apologize to Bella as well, but I know you will not allow me to see her for a while. So can you tell her that I am sorry?" he asked.

I paused, then nodded.

"I think we should go hunting," Charlotte said. "Peter and myself I mean."

"I agree," Emmett grumbled.

Charlotte shot him a look. Peter slowly stood, along with Charlotte.

"That would be for the best," he sighed. "And again, Jasper, I am sorry."

I nodded once again, not knowing how to reply. Peter and Charlotte broke into a run, disappearing into the forest.

"So," Emmett huffed, walking over. "That was an action filled night. Yet Bella is still sane," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "You already know this kind of stuff doesn't bother her," I replied. "Although I have no idea why. If it were me, I would have been running a long time ago," I sighed.

Emmett laughed. "I think you should go talk to her, though. Carlisle should be finished by now."

I nodded, turning back the house. I ran back inside, to see Carlisle just finishing up Bella's arm. She smiled hesitantly, as I approached.

"Peter apologized for what happened," I mumbled under my breath.

Bella nodded, understandingly. "Tell him it is okay, for me. I hope you weren't… hard on him," she sighed, wincing slightly.

"Not too hard." The corner of my mouth twitched.

"Well, I need to get home before Charlie starts to worry. Thank you, Carlisle," Bella grinned.

"You're very welcome, Bella."

Bella stood up out of her chair, and walked over to me. I could sense how she was still tense, and I couldn't help but wonder if she was waiting for me to scold her.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem… anxious," I replied, my eyebrows furrowed.

"Aren't you mad?" she whispered.

My eyes widened. Of course I was mad. But not at her. "I am not fairly happy with Peter. But you do not think I am upset with you, do you?" I asked.

"Well it was my fault… I should have been more careful with the paper," she sighed.

"Bella, it was an accident. Don't blame yourself," I laughed without humor.

Her shoulders slumped, as she relaxed a bit. We walked over to her truck, as I opened the door for her.

"By the way, the present you were opening was from Carlisle and Esme. It was plane tickets to go see your mother in Florida."

A bright smile lightened up her face. "I'll have to thank them tomorrow," she whispered.

"Peter and Charlotte didn't give you their gift either. They'll have to give it to you… another time," I mumbled.

I still had to give her _my_ present. I hope she likes it… and I was really glad I could feel her emotions. I'll know if she does or not. I anxiously drove through Forks, pushing her old truck as fast as it could go. Finally we arrived in front of her house. I turned to her, slightly nervous.

"I still have to give you my present," I stated.

She sighed. "You didn't need to get me a present, Jasper. You have already given me so much…" she sighed.

I felt her guilt, and I instantly wiped it away. "And you have given me so much. I'd say we are about even," I winked.

She instantly blushed, and I smiled. I reached into my pocket, pulling out the small black box. I handed it to her, as she grinned. She opened it, to see the necklace that laid inside. It was a small silver heart with a sapphire in the center, hanging on a slender silver chain. A bright smile lit up on her face as she took it out of the box.

"Can you help me put it on?" she asked.

I nodded, as I took the necklace. She turned around, pulling her hair up. I placed the necklace around her neck, clasping it together. She dropped her hair, turning back to me. I could feel her happiness, which just increased mine.

"Can I have something else for my birthday?" she asked.

My face turned blank, as I stared at her in confusion. "What do you want?" I asked.

She smiled tenderly, then leaned forward. She pressed her lips to mine, as I understood what she meant. She didn't need to ask me to kiss her! We continued to kiss, as I tried to remind myself how fragile she was. She pulled back, smiling.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Happy birthday," I replied.

_Alice_

Look at them, smiling happily in her truck. While I sit here, crouched in the woods, wishing I could just rip her head off. I could make him feel the pain that I felt, when he left me. Then, my tiny ray of hope, when I found that I cared for Edward was torn away by him, too. Life isn't fair.

Everything was fine before Bella. _She_ was the reason behind my pain. To see Jasper give her a beautiful necklace on her birthday… hurt me in a way that even I can't understand. I subconsciously growled, as my hands twitched. I wanted to kill her. Jasper was mine. But he has made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want me anymore.

Getting rid of Bella would cause his devastation. But how could I get her away from him? A distraction?

I began to plot, as I sank further into the bushes surrounding Bella's home.

_Bella_

I walked up to my door with Jasper, still grinning as I twisted my necklace between my fingers. Jasper's head suddenly whipped around, facing the bushes beside my truck.

"What is it?" I asked, opening my door.

"I thought I heard something," he mumbled, shaking his head.

We walked inside, as I saw Charlie laying on the couch. His head shot up, as I shut the door. He stood up, as we walked inside.

"Hey kids. What happened to your arm, Bella?" he asked.

"I fell," I interjected, quickly.

Charlie sighed.

"Well, I better get going. Goodnight, and happy birthday," Jasper smiled.

I nodded, as he walked outside.

"So you fell again," Charlie mumbled.

I laughed. "Yes."

"We need to strap pillows around you. So, what'd your boy get ya for your birthday?" he asked, sitting down at the kitchen.

"This," I replied, lifting my necklace up.

Charlie's eyes popped wide when he saw the sapphire. "Is that a real sapphire?" he asked.

"I guess so," I replied.

"Dang," Charlie mumbled.

"Emmett got me a new radio for my truck, and Carlisle and Esme got me two tickets to go see mom," I added.

I noticed how Charlie's jaw dropped, slightly. "I like them," he chuckled. "Maybe they'll get me something on my birthday," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Well I'm gonna head up to bed. Goodnight, dad," I replied.

"Goodnight Bells. Happy birthday."

For once, hearing happy birthday wasn't so bad. I walked upstairs, hurrying into the bathroom. I quickly took my shower, then brushed my teeth. Not wanting to keep Jasper waiting any longer, I walked into my room, trying not to be subconscious about my ratty sweats. He was standing in the middle of my room, but his face was serious.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Alice. She's been here."

* * *

><p><strong>I told you guys there wouldn't be a new moon :P Jasper wouldn't leave, or pull an Edward. That's why I like him more ;) Team Jasper! But anyway, sorry for the late update. School work has been eating me alive, and I haven't found much time to write . Hope you liked, and please review!<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights for their creation go to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Bella's Point of View_

I stared at Jasper, my thoughts thrown into disarray. Alice? Alice of all people, was just at my house? Nausea fell over me, as Goose bumps ran over my skin. She wasn't finished with Jasper. She was still fighting. I woozily took a step towards Jasper, trying to reach him. He caught me, as I tripped over my own two feet. I grabbed onto him tightly, not planning on letting go.

"It's alright, Bella," he whispered into my ear.

"I just talked to Emmett. Him and Carlisle are following her scent. Peter and Charlotte will be back soon to help them.

"But we can't surprise her, Jasper. Her visions will let her know what Emmett and Carlisle are going to do," I whispered, my eyes watering. Oh god… it was happening all over again.

"But you need to remember that Alice isn't as strong, or as fast as Edward was. She doesn't have the upper hand. There are seven-if you want to count Rosalie-against one. I'll always be around you to protect you," he reassured.

He walked me over to my bed, helping me down. I laid back, as he was instantly beside me.

"And even with her visions… what can she do?" he laughed. "We'll know it if she gets anywhere near here."

That, at least made me feel better. I wrapped my arms around Jasper, laying my head on his chest.

"I shouldn't have told you," he whispered.

"No, I'm glad you did."

"But now, knowing you, and also considering the fact that I can feel your emotions, you are going to be worried sick."

"No, it's better I know. I would have been angry if you hadn't told me," I replied.

"You wouldn't have found out," he breathed.

My head snapped up. His eyes were slightly amused, as he stared down at me. "Well, either way, what's done is done," I grumbled.

He laughed, as my arms tightened around him. I pursed my lips, as I thought about Alice. About her side of things.

"In a way… I kind of feel bad for Alice," I whispered.

"_What_?" He hissed, making me flinch. "After she helped Edward try to kill you? And is after you again?"

"No… just the fact that… well…" I didn't really know how to put this.

"What?" he repeated.

"If I was with you in the future, after being with you for so long… I would be pretty upset if you started liking someone else too," I whispered, burying my head into his chest.

He was silent for a moment. Then he sighed. "You don't have to ever worry about that. I love you more than anything. Alice… she was always so critical. She tried to shape me into someone I wasn't. She never liked me exactly for the way I am. You always did… I am truly myself around you. I don't have to worry about my country accent coming out. Or worry about not dressing fashionably enough. It is so nice to wear jeans with holes in them again," he laughed. "And plaid shirts. I need to go find some new cowboy boots. She threw out my old ones." I couldn't tell if he was being serious or joking. "But my point is, Bella, you love me for who I am. She didn't like everything about me like you do. So I will never love anyone the way I love you. That is a promise."

My eyes were watering as I stared up at him. He smiled down at me, his eyes soft. There was a giant lump in my throat that refused to dissipate.

"Go to sleep," he whispered, kissing my head tenderly. I smiled at him, as drowsiness came upon me, due to his gift.

Within moments, I was asleep.

_Emmett's Point of View_

"Carlisle, we should head back. There's no way we can catch her. She's always going to be one step ahead. Our only shot is if she tries to attack Bella while we are there," I complained.

I stopped running all together, crossing my arms. Carlisle sighed, pausing as well.

"I know," he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Jasper can get mad all he wants. I'm going home to Rosie, and waiting for Pete and Char to get back. Are you with me?"

"I think we should call Jasper first…" Carlisle said, his eyes worried.

I groaned, shaking my head. I whipped out my cell phone, quickly dialing Jasper's number. He answered after the first ring.

"What is it? Did you catch her?" he asked, his voice hushed but fierce.

"No. Carlisle and I think it's time to head back; we can't catch her this way."

Jasper sighed. "Do whatever you like. It will be better to wait for Peter to get back anyway."

"Alright. Did you tell Bella?" I asked. I hope he didn't. There is no need to worry her.

"Yes, I told her."

"And?" I asked, my teeth gritted. Knowing Bella, it wouldn't be good.

"She lost it for a moment, but I calmed her down. She's fine now, and promised not to worry. She's sleeping at the moment."

Ah, so that would explain why he's whispering. "Alright. We'll head back now, and wait for Peter and Charlotte's return. You should call them and tell them that their hunting trip should be quick."

"I will. Goodbye."

The phone clicked, as I snapped it closed. Carlisle and I broke into a sprint, returning home. On the way, I caught the scent of a bear, and just couldn't resist. I went after it, as Carlisle chased after a few deer. I came in on the bear, launching myself at it. It crashed into a tree, as I instantly bit into it. It seemed almost instantly that it was dry, but I certainly felt better. I turned to Carlisle, but another scent got my attention. It was Alice, yet again.

"Carlisle!" I called.

He raced to my side, forgetting the deer he had just taken down. He looked at me, nodding. We sprinted forward, breaking through the trees. A light rain started to fall, then began to get harder. We were on the edge of the forest, peering out into the city.

Carlisle and I started forward, following Alice's scent. We paused at the side of a vacant building, as the rain picked up. I stared around the side, Carlisle following my lead. Out in the distance, I could make out Alice's tiny figure. This was too easy! But there was someone else… I squinted, taking in the new person's face. His head was quickly whipping around, trying to find Alice as she ran back in forth, taunting him. My eyebrows furrowed, as I wondered what she was doing. Until his knees buckled, causing him to fall to the ground as he clutched his hand to his chest. The pained filled sob he let out let me know what she had done. He was a human. And she had just bit him. My body twitched, as I ached to spring forward. But Carlisle stopped me.

"She already knows we are here. She has to with her visions… She could easily get away if we go now, Emmett," he whispered.

I nodded, trusting him. I had to see this…

The human continued to writhe in pain, as she threw him over her shoulder. She only said four little words. But those words sent chills down my spine as she said them. I know it would bother Jasper more than me. But I couldn't help the slight pang of fear…

"Welcome to the army."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! ^_^<br>**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these these characters. All rights for their creation go to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Jasper's Point of View_

I smiled down at Bella as she slept, wondering what she was dreaming about. She was abnormally silent tonight; not one word has passed through her lips since she has fallen asleep. For some reason… that worries me. Suddenly, my phone vibrated. I looked down at it, to see it was from Emmett.

"Hello?" I whisper.

"Jasper. I'm almost at Bella's, meet me outside."

He hung up instantly. My eyebrows furrowed as I stare absentmindedly down at the phone. This wasn't good. Emmett sounding so distressed… I shift, trying to get Bella off of my chest without waking her.

"Jasper?" she asked, her brown eyes wide as she looked up at me in the darkness.

"It's okay, Bella. I'll be back in a moment… Emmett needs to speak with me."

"Well, I'm coming."

I sighed in frustration. She really was difficult. "Bella, please just stay in here. I will be right outside your window.

"It's about Alice," she guessed, ignoring my plea. "I want to know what it is. I have a right to know, since she is after me," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

I let out a small hiss, quickly getting up off the bed. "Come on, then," I almost growled.

She walked over, and I helped her onto my back. I walked to the open window, and looked outside. The air was cool, still damp from the rain that was pouring a little while ago. It has slowed to a soft drizzle. The moon was a mere crescent in the sky, producing little light. I jumped out, without a warning, easily landing on my feet. Bella's arms tightened around me, as she tried to unhook her arms and legs. I helped her down, just as I heard Emmett and Carlisle approaching.

"Jasper," Emmett called, his voice… worried? That isn't usual for Emmett. I felt his emotions, noticing a tiny twinge of fear. That wasn't normal either.

"What is it?" I asked, as they approached.

"It's Alice. We caught up with her," Carlisle replied, his voice smooth. His eyes, however, were concerned.

"And?"

Bella leaned into me for support. And I knew why. We both know that Carlisle and Emmett did not capture or kill Alice. They carry bad news that neither of us want to hear. Emmett's eyes flashed from me to Bella.

"Jazz… we saw her bite someone."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Yes, and?" I growled. He needed to get all of this out.

"It's not that she bit someone," Carlisle interjected, throwing a look at Emmett. "Jasper… she's creating an army."

I froze in place. It felt like ice was being poured into my body, literally freezing me into place.

"You… are sure of this?" I stuttered, out of unmoving lips.

"After she bit him, she said 'Welcome to the army'. She's making an army of newborns, Jasper," Emmett whispered.

"Newborns?" Bella asked, a shocked edge to her voice.

I almost forgot she was here. I was so trapped in my own horrific nightmare that I didn't even realize how lost Bella is in all of this. How she so did not need to know about a newborn army coming after her. It was wrong to tell her this.

"Didn't you mention newborns once, Jasper? And the armies?"

She remembered. I gulped, nodding. I swear, if I were still human, I would probably not be able to stand at the moment. I heard Bella's heart increase, as she grabbed hold of my arm. Fear flooded her emotions, which tortured me.

"It's okay, Bella," I whispered. "I have taken care of plenty of newborn armies," I continued, collecting myself.

"Then why were you scared a second ago?" she demanded, her chocolate eyes angry.

"I wasn't necessarily scared of the army… more or less the memories," I laughed. "What Alice is doing is simply taunting me with my past. She knows me well… sadly. But it shouldn't be too hard to take them down. The biggest newborn army she could make around here is probably around twenty through thirty people."

"Yes, but we only have six!" Bella cried out.

"Two who have had military experience, and a hell of a lot of experience with newborn armies. Peter was there, too. He helped me out."

"And Charlotte was trained as a newborn, right?" Emmett asked.

I nodded. "We all know Emmett will take care of himself," I chuckled. "Carlisle and Esme can too. Rosalie… I don't know about."

"I'll talk her into joining," Emmett instantly replied, his voice monotone. His eyes were determined.

"But… some of you could get hurt," Bella frantically said, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes."

I couldn't help but laugh. "None of us will get hurt, Bella."

"Jasper!" she cried, tears falling down her face.

I instantly tried to calm her down, but she pulled away from me.

"Don't try to calm me down! Your family could get hurt! _You _could get hurt!" I pushed as much calm at her that I could, but she kept on fighting it. And she fought it so well, I might add. "Think about it! Six against twenty or possibly thirty strong, dangerous newborns!"

"Bella. I have gone against armies six times the size of my own. And I have never lost."

"And did anyone die?" she hissed.

"Well… of course. But they were newborns," I laughed. "On both sides. Other than Peter, Maria and myself. There is nothing you need to worry about."

I could see it in her eyes that she wasn't going to listen.

"Perhaps we should go to the Volturi," Carlisle suggested. "They could find Alice due to Demetri, then take care of the mess."

"No," I growled. "They mustn't come near Bella. And if Aro reads any of our minds he'll know about her. If they find out that she knows… everything she does, and that she is with me… they will kill her for sure."

Carlisle sighed, seeing the Volturi was not an option.

"Guess we'll just have to take them ourselves," Emmett grinned, flexing his muscles.

Bella's face was ashen, as her knees trembled. I wrapped an arm around her, holding her up. I could feel Emmett and Carlisle's sorrow for Bella, warped with my own. She really shouldn't worry.

"She should get some rest," Carlisle said. "We'll discuss this tomorrow when Peter and Charlotte have returned."

I nodded, as Emmett stepped forward. I released Bella, as he engulfed her in one of his giant hugs. Come to think of it, he could crush a newborn if he wanted to, if he hugged them tight enough…

"It'll be alright, Bella. Jazzy and I, and the rest of the family wont let them hurt ya."

A tear leaked through her eyes. "I just don't want any of you guys getting hurt," she whispered.

"Ha!" Emmett snorted, letting her go. "You crack me up. See ya tomorrow," he called across his shoulder as he ran off.

Carlisle nodded before following after him. I turned to Bella, seeing the complete worry and fear blossoming across her face. I sent forward some calm, and I noticed how she tried to reject it. I pushed harder, until she finally eased up.

"Come on. You need some sleep," I whispered, picking her up.

I jumped up, through the window. I laid her down on the bed, then shut the window. She held out her arms, welcoming me to lay down beside her. She laid her head on my chest, wrapping her arms around me like before. It wasn't long, before she fell asleep.

_Emmett's Point of View_

"You are truly going to try and convince Rosalie to help fight?" Carlisle asked, as we ran home.

"Yes. Bella is part of our family now, and we are going to protect her. It's not Bella's fault that Jasper wanted her instead of Alice. So why should she hold a grudge?" I asked, my lips pursed.

"I know you're right, son. But do you really think you can sway her opinion?" he asked, doubt in his eyes.

"If anyone can, it's me."

We approached the house, letting ourselves inside. Esme and Rosalie were on the couch, talking to each other. Both were filled in with the fact that Alice was at Bella's home. But neither knew about the army.

"Any news?" Esme asked, her heart shaped face concerned.

"Yep. Lotsa news, actually," I grumbled, slumping down beside Rose.

Esme looked over at Carlisle.

"Alice… is creating an army," he quickly said.

Esme's eyes widened, but Rose's didn't change.

"Oh my… did you tell Jasper and Bella?" Esme asked.

"Yes. We just got back from Bella's house. She took it… rough," I replied.

"That poor girl has gone through enough," Esme sighed, standing up and going over to Carlisle. He took her hand as she leaned into him.

"Carlisle and I told her that the entire family was going to fight them off. But she was still worried," I added.

"Wait a minute," Rosalie growled. "What is this 'entire' family thing? I'm not fighting for her! It's her fault in the first place," she hissed.

My knuckles cracked, as I balled up my fists. "Rosalie, can I talk to you for a moment?" I growled.

I honestly didn't give her time to answer. I yanked her up, and dragged her through the house and into our room.

"Why don't you give Bella a chance?" I asked, slamming the door behind me.

"Why should I?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Rosie how can you be so heartless? She is part of our family."

"So was Alice. And so was Edward," she cried out.

Now, I had to flinch at that. "Yes. They were. But Edward… he's gone now-"

"Because of her," Rosalie interrupted.

"Look…" I sighed, sitting down on the bed. "I know it was hard, loosing both Edward and Alice. But they both did despicable things. And when you think about it, Bella can't help this at all. Flip the script, Rose. Pretend I was with someone else, then I met you and completely fell for you like I already did. That's what happened here. You can't hold something that she can't help against her. If Alice really cared about you, me and the rest of the family, she would have stayed. And if Edward really cared about the family, he wouldn't have tried to eat Bella," I chuckled. She threw me a disapproving look. "Eat as in suck her blood."

"Yes, I know." She cracked a small smile.

"But do you see what I mean?" I asked, hoping I could get through to her.

"Yes… I somewhat do," she murmured, sitting down beside me.

"Bella… she is like my little sister. And I am going to fight for her, and I want you to help. Will you?" I asked.

She sighed. "Fine, Emmett, fine."

I grinned, leaning over and kissing her. She accepted it, as I pulled back for a split second.

"And will you possibly do me another favor?" I asked.

"What?"

"Will you try and get to know Bella? Talk to her; have a real conversation for once."

She paused, biting her lip. "Maybe…" she whispered.

"That's good enough for me," I laughed.

I kissed her again, pushing her onto her back. I continued to kiss her, as I thought about how she can be a pain in the ass sometimes… but really good in others.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! :)<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these these characters. All rights for their creation go to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Bella's Point of View_

At first, my dreams were peaceful. It was just Jasper and I, without any worries or problems. But just like the flick of a switch, it drained into complete chaos. Alice was standing in front of me, her eyes deadly as she glared at me. They were blood red, along with the eyes of the several vampires that stood behind her in a line. They were all blood thirsty; black shadows underneath their eyes that just emphasized their pale skin. No one was with me; I was all alone. Jasper was no where to be found, or the rest of the Cullen's.

Alice darted forward, knocking me onto my back. I tried to scream but no sound came from my mouth. She was over me in an instant, her hand on my throat. In just a second she could snap it, and end my life. She yanked my head over, forcing me to look over at my right side. A smug smile was on her face, pride lighting her features. I looked over, and saw the most horrific sight in the world. Jasper. Emmett. All of the Cullen's laying in a pile of broken pieces.

I awoke from the dream, panting and sweating as I clawed at the sheets. I found them empty, Jasper no where to be found. That would explain why I had the nightmare. And why I was sweating. Where was he? My heart continued to beat out of my chest, as I tried to get my breathing back to normal. Tears were in the corners of my eyes, and they were released when I blinked. I whispered Jasper's name, my voice hoarse. If he was anywhere near, he would hear me. Just like I had predicted, he jumped into my window moments later. He smiled at first, but it washed away when he saw my face.

His eyes widened, as a broken sob escaped my lips when I jumped out of bed. I ran to him, hugging him tightly as I made sure he wasn't broken. The picture of him laying there in that pile was singed into my brain. Jasper hugged me back, kissing the top of my head. He quietly lifted me up, as I buried my head into his chest. He sat down on my bed, shifting me over so I was sitting in his lap. He pushed the hair off my face, wiping away the tears. His gold eyes looked down at me, as if he already knew what was wrong.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, darlin'," he whispered. "Peter came to talk to me for a bit… did you have a nightmare?" he asked.

I nodded, grabbing a fist full of his shirt in my hand. He sighed, stroking my hair with his hand.

"Jasper… you can't fight against that army. None of you can," I choked out.

"Is that what you dreamed about?" he asked, an amused edge to his voice.

"Yes. And all of you… all of you…" The tears came again, streaking down my face.

"None of us are going to die, Bella," he soothed, sending a wave of calm at me. I took it, gratefully.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," I whispered, stroking his cheek.

"And I promise, I wont. Look," he said, holding out his arm.

I made out all of the tiny crescents that he received from the many vampires whose teeth ripped through his skin.

"All are from newborns. I can't tell you how many there are. But I lived every time. This will be my final battle against them. And I will be ready," he whispered.

I sighed, releasing his shirt. Another thought occurred to me, that I had forgotten about.

"Who are the Volturi? Carlisle mentioned them."

"Oh," Jasper mumbled.

He proceeded to tell me about the Volturi; a group of vampires who were basically the leaders of all the vampires in the world. Led by Aro, Caius and Marcus, they made sure vampires stuck to the rules and didn't reveal themselves to humans.

"They have stopped armies before," Jasper continued. "Maria was always worried they would come for her. She always complained about it," he mumbled.

"Then you should get them," I whispered.

"Bella, Aro reads minds. If he touches you, he can read every thought that has passed through your mind. He would find out about you if we did. And the last thing I need at the moment is the Volturi coming after you."

"Why would they come after me? I am not going to tell anyone, and I plan on becoming a vampire one day… so what's the problem?"

"They wouldn't understand that," he argued. "Marcus… probably would. He is more compassionate and reasonable than the rest. Caius would have you killed immediately. And where Aro stands, is something you can never guess. I'm not risking it."

I let out a angry huff. "Then change me now," I reasoned.

His eyes widened. "What?"

"Change me now," I repeated, holding out my arm. "At the very least let me fight with you."

"…No," he whispered, pushing my arm back. "Not yet. You would have little experience, and they could easily make you a target-"

"You are just making excuses Jasper! Your main concern is keeping me safe, but I want to keep you safe! It is unfair!"

"Shh," he whispered, his eyes stern. "Charlie is down stairs," he added.

My lips were a hard line. "Let me fight with you, Jasper," I growled.

"What about your family at the moment, Bella? Are you just supposed to vanish without a trace? Trust me, I am very eager to have you become a vampire. I want to be with you forever. But I don't think right now is the right time. You would have to train, get your craving of blood under control, and get your emotions straight. Not to mention thinking about what to say to Charlie and Renee, plus there is school-"

"Fine," I hissed, standing up.

"Bella," he sighed, standing with me.

I stormed out of the room, to the bathroom. I went inside, slamming the door behind me. I took a quick shower, brushing my teeth after I was finished. I put on my robe, stepping out of the bathroom. I peeked into my room, seeing Jasper was no where to be found. I walked in, changing into my clothes for the day. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, then sat down.

I just felt like crying, knowing there was absolutely nothing I could do to stop, or help Jasper. So he could put his life on the line for me, but I can't for him? I sighed, standing up and walking downstairs. Charlie was laying on the couch, watching baseball. I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl out of the cabinets. I poured some cereal and milk inside, then grabbed a spoon. Charlie looked over, spotting me.

"Morning kiddo," he called.

"Good morning, dad," I replied, my voice quiet.

"Billy is coming over this morning. He's bringing Jacob along as well," he added.

"Oh." It's been a long time since I have seen Jacob.

I smiled. I needed to talk to a normal friend. That will calm me down at least. I could pretend it was a normal day. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Charlie hopped up and went to answer it.

"Morning Billy," he said, enthusiastically.

"Good morning, Charlie," he replied, rolling in.

Jacob followed in behind him. I gasped when I saw him, dropping my spoon into the bowl. Jacob had grown several feet, muscles bulging through his shirt. Not to mention his once long hair was cut.

"Jacob!" I nearly yelled. "Wha… what happened?"

_Jasper's Point of View_

I leaned against Bella's house, my lips a hard line. I wanted to go rip Alice apart for starting this. Now, Bella was angry at me because I wouldn't let her help fight. I wanted to. I wanted to very badly. But… seeing her almost die last year has changed my perspective. Made me see how precious she really is. And I don't want her in any line of danger involved with a newborn. And honestly… I knew this would be a rough fight. The numbers were not in our favor. Yet I would be distracted if Bella were fighting with us. Watching over her the entire time.

Suddenly, I heard a car pull up in front of Bella's home. I walked around, until I could hear their voices. I nearly groaned, remembering Billy Black's voice and his sons. But there was something different about that boy-Jacob's-voice. It was gruffer; deeper. I stayed back, as they entered the house. My fists balled up, as I tried to wait until a good time to knock on the door. I didn't want Bella to be alone with him. I listened to their voices until I heard Bella gasp.

"Jacob! Wha… what happened?" she yelled.

I flew around the front of the house, having to see this for myself. I banged on the door three times, impatient. Chief Swan slowly walked over, and opened the door. He smiled slightly when he saw me, and that, for a second, made me happy that he accepted me.

"Hello, Jasper. Bella's right in here," he added, opening the door wider.

I walked in, taking in the sight of Jacob Black. I swear, I wouldn't think it was the same scrawny kid if I didn't know who he was. He was huge, taller, and muscular. He wasn't as large as Emmett, but he was pretty close.

"Jacob… what happened?" Bella asked again, as Charlie and Billy started watching TV.

"Why don't you ask him?" Jacob snarled, pointing a finger at me.

My eyes were wide as I stared at him. I then remembered the whole Quileute stories Bella told me about. I had asked Carlisle and Emmett, and they told me the entire thing. We have a treaty with them, stating we can not go on their land. And in return they will not reveal us to the world. But they said that the Quileute's were… wolves. Werewolves. So is that what this kid has become? I inhaled, and sure enough, there was the most disgusting odor I have even smelled. It was close to wet dog, but worse in a way.

"You're a werewolf," I breathed, not loud enough for Bella to hear.

"Right you are," Jacob snapped.

"What?" Bella asked.

I crossed my arms, waiting for him to tell her. He looked over at Billy and Charlie, then turned back to us.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere more… private," he whispered.

I nodded, walking over to Bella. I took her hand, walking her over to the stairs as Jacob followed. I could feel his jealousy over me, since Bella was with me instead of him. And it made me smile. All it gave me was pride over my beautiful girl. We walked into Bella's room, while Bella and I sat down on her bed. Jacob shut the door, turning around and facing us.

"What is going on?" Bella hissed, impatient.

"Those blood suckers are messing around Port Angeles. I was just reminding them to stay out of our territory," Jacob growled.

My eyes widened with Bella's. "What?" we both asked in unison.

Jacob's eyes were questioning, as he stared at me. "You and the Cullen's have not been around Port Angeles?" he asked.

"No, we haven't…" I whispered.

"Alice," Bella gasped. "That's where she has the newborns," she added.

I pursed my lips, looking over at her. She was right.

"Don't you have some other news you'd like to tell Bella?" I asked him.

His eyes narrowed. "Like what?" she asked.

"The fact that you turned into a puppy," I grinned, letting out a snarky laugh.

Jacob scowled at me, his hands trembling a bit. I would have sent a wave of calm at him… but I didn't want to. I really didn't like this kid.

"…Your story," Bella whispered. Jacob pursed his lips, looking down. "You're a werewolf now," she mumbled.

"Because of him," Jacob murmured, under his breath.

"Don't go blaming this all on me," I hissed. "It's not my fault that-" I paused, for just a moment, realizing that it actually was all my fault. The newborns wouldn't be in Port Angeles, if Alice never gathered them. And Alice wouldn't have gathered them if it weren't for me.

"That what?" Jacob growled.

Bella leaned into me, her chocolate eyes filled with sorrow. I wiped it away.

"Never mind," I whispered.

Jacob snorted. "So what is all this talk about Alice and newborns?" he asked.

Bella and I quickly filled him in on everything that has happened… and in the back of my mind, I thought about the possibility that he just might be able to help us. He listened throughout it, his hatred for me growing stronger every passing second. Once we were finished, Jacob pursed his lips.

"I want in," he said, his mind set. "The pack will fight as well, since it is close enough to our territory."

"No!" Bella yelled, flinging herself up from the bed. "You can't, Jacob! I have to worry about enough people getting hurt," she whispered.

"This is what we do," Jacob replied. "We kill vampires. And the last thing we need is a large group of newborns terrorizing Forks. So we're in."

"Well, there are six vampires on our side, myself included. They will not be harmed, correct?" I growled.

"Of course not," Jacob rolled his eyes. "We'll leave you and your family of leeches alone."

My fists balled up. But I couldn't fight Jacob. We needed the numbers. "Tonight we are all going to be training. You and your pack are welcome to come and watch, if you'd like," I said, trying to keep my voice somewhat kind.

Jacob paused for a moment, then nodded. "Alright. I'll fill Sam in with the information. Sounds like I have to go, anyway," Jacob mumbled, turning to the door. "Bye Bella," he called over his shoulder.

I waited until I heard him and his father leave downstairs. I looked over to Bella, to see her staring blankly at a floor.

"Bella… are you okay?" I whispered.

I knew she wasn't. Her feelings were worry mixed with fear. I pushed them both away, as best as I could.

"Now another friend is going to get hurt, because of me," she whispered, looking up at me.

"Jacob isn't going to get hurt," I chuckled. "Nor will any of us. You are just worrying too much, darlin'."

There was a knock on Bella's bedroom door, her father pushing it open. "Bella, there's some big fella at the door asking for you and Jasper," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

I laughed. "That would be Emmett. Come on, Bella," I said, taking her hand as I pulled her up.

She was tense, as we walked by her father. But I didn't really mind; he had to know we were together by now. We walked downstairs to see Emmett laying back on the couch, watching something on TV. He looked up, smiling at Bella.

"Hey Bella boo!" he called, standing up. "Hey Jazz," he added.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, just thought we'd do something fun today," he smiled.

One of my eyebrows raised, as I wondered what he had planned.

The only thing my mind could conjure up was smashing cars and terrorizing Mike Newton.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! :) <strong>


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these these characters. All rights for their creation go to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Bella's Point of View_

Jasper and I wordlessly followed Emmett outside, as I wondered what he wanted to do. I knew Jasper was just as curious as me. I nearly jumped when I saw the giant jeep parked in my driveway. My eyes widened as Emmett laughed.

"It's my car; each of us kind of have our own vehicle," he laughed. "Rosie's in the front seat," he added, walking over to the drivers side.

I stiffened, wearily looking up at Jasper. He's eyes were just as wide as mine, as we walked forward. Jasper was suddenly a blur, speeding in front of me so he could open the car door for me. I smiled at him, stepping inside. He was instantly beside me, taking my hand. I hurriedly put on my seatbelt, honestly afraid to be in this giant thing. I looked up to see Rosalie staring straight ahead. She suddenly turned around, facing me.

"Hello, Bella," she said, a forced smile placing itself on her face.

I was shocked. I blinked a few times, honestly wondering what was going on. She was acknowledging my for the very first time.

"Hello," I replied, my voice no higher than a whisper.

"Emmett thought we should all get our minds off the um… problem." She bit her lip.

"You two up for a double date?" he asked, grinning at us in the rearview mirror.

I looked over at Jasper, a blush creeping it's way onto my cheeks. He smiled at me; his eyes lit up with approval.

"Sure," I replied, smiling a bit.

"How about you Jazzy?" Emmett asked.

"Of course," he grinned.

"Alright. Jazzy and Bella boo are up for the date," Emmett smiled, turning in the jeep.

"Is that my new nickname or something?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yep," Emmett replied. "Everyone I know has a nickname. Rose or Rosie for Rosalie. I call Esme Ezzie now and then," he laughed. "Although I think it pisses off Carlisle when I call him Carl. Or Car," he snickered. "Oh, and now there is Pete and Char!" he happily smiled, his dimples popping out.

"So where exactly are we going?" Jasper asked.

"Well, since only one of us eats _real_ food, then I guess dinner date it out. I'm in no mood for a movie," Emmett grumbled.

"So what ideas do you have?" I asked.

He pursed his lips. "I honestly didn't think that far ahead." Jasper sighed, shaking his head. "Oh c'mon! I just wanted us to all have fun and hang out today. Not so much as a double date," he mumbled.

"Bella and I could do our own thing while you and Jasper go do those odd things you enjoy doing, Emmett."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "No smashing cars, Emmett. But wait. Rosalie… did you just say you wanted to basically… hang out with Bella?" he asked.

I was just as shocked as he was. She nodded, smiling. Emmett mirrored her, his a bit more smug.

"Okay, that sounds nice," I replied, part of me truly terrified. I noticed how it melted away, due to Jasper.

"Cool," Emmett smiled, speeding up. "We'll drop you two off at our house. Then Jasper and I will do some brotherly bonding," he chuckled.

I smiled, along with Jasper, who reassuringly squeezed my hand. For the rest of the ride, I stared out the window, just wondering how this was going to go. Why did Rosalie decide to give me a chance now? Emmett probably persuaded her. But I didn't mind… it would be nice to have all of the family like me now. Perhaps after all of the fighting is over, and everyone hopefully surviving we can all start over. Like Alice and Edward never existed.

Finally, Emmett stopped the car outside of the Cullen's home. Rosalie leaned over, pecking Emmett on the lips before she slipped out of the car. I did the same with Jasper, but hesitated before leaving the car. I bit my lip, a feeling of uncertainty running through me. Jasper sent a wave of calm, smiling at me.

"I'll see you later," I whispered.

"Bye," Jasper replied, under his breath.

I got out of the car, watching as Emmett started it back up. He twisted around, then zoomed out of sighed, taking Jasper with him.

"So, Bella," Rosalie started. I turned facing her. "I think we really got off on the wrong foot. But… I want to try and get to know you better now. And… have you get to know me." She paused, waiting to see if I was going to speak. I kept silent. "So, what do you say? Would you like to hear my story?"

_Jasper's Point of View_

"This was your plan all along, wasn't it," I accused, as Emmett laughed.

"You bet. Rose and Bella have needed to talk."

"How the hell did you convince Rosalie to give Bella a chance?" I asked, wonder in my eyes.

Emmett shrugged. "Lots of persuading. Wasn't too bad."

I nodded, staring out the window. "Now where are we going?" I asked. He had never mentioned that part.

"We are going to talk to Peter and Charlotte about the training tonight," Emmett replied.

"Where are they?"

"God you are asking so many questions! In the clearing, that's why we are in my jeep."

"We could have left your jeep at home and ran," I mumbled. "Would have been faster."

Emmett let out a small growl. "I like to drive my jeep sometimes, Jazz. No point in having it if I'm never going to use it."

I shrugged, keeping quiet. Finally, we arrived in the clearing. Peter and Charlotte were in the distance, talking about something. I was too far away to hear; it was just a faint noise. Emmett and I got out of the jeep, running over to them.

"Hey, Major," Peter grinned as I approached.

"You needed to speak with us?" Charlotte asked Emmett.

"Yeah. We are all training tonight, here at the clearing. You two already know about the newborn army…" Emmett replied.

"We have some allies now that will be fighting with us," I added. All three of them looked at me.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

I launched into the story of the werewolves, explaining how they were not aloud to harm any of the Cullen's, just other vampires. Peter and Charlotte's eyes were wide by the end of my tale, as they wearily looked at each other.

"I thought werewolves could only turn on a full moon," Charlotte whispered.

"Didn't the Volturi already wipe out most of their race anyway?" Peter asked.

"They are simply shape-shifters," I replied. "It could have been any animal. But in this case, it was a wolf. It could have been a bear or a lion."

"Or a squirrel," Emmett interjected. We all stared at him, as he pursed his lips. "Oh, c'mon. Think about it… a dude turning into a squirrel, then attacking someone's face. Badass," he grinned.

I shook my head, turning back to Peter and Charlotte. "Are you two willing to fight with them?" I asked.

"Of course… as long as they will not harm us. We aren't necessarily Cullen's," Peter replied.

"They wont; that will be settled tonight," I replied.

"Man, this will be just like we went back in time, huh Major?" Peter asked with a grin. "It's gonna be pretty damn weird, seeing you explaining old battle techniques like before," he laughed.

"You could also teach some techniques too, Peter," I reminded him. "And Charlotte, you may also."

Charlotte bit her lip. "I'm not too sure about that one," she laughed.

"Alice didn't really think about the fact that there are three vampires here that have already experienced newborn armies. We have the upper hand in this one," Emmett smiled.

"Lets not get too cocky," I whispered. "It seems pretty even. But you are correct, Emmett. We do have more experience than she does. Lets just hope it's enough."

_Alice's Point of View_

"Riley, are you sure we have enough newborns?" I growled.

"Of course," he grinned. "Don't you trust me? In fact," he murmured, taking my hand and walking me over to a corner, "This one is just about to wake up it appears."

I heard the sound of a heart fluttering, faster than a hummingbirds wings. We stood there for a moment, until the sound finally stopped. There was silence, for just a moment, until the newborn's head shot up. It was a young girl, around fifteen or sixteen. Her hair was brown, falling near her waist. Her eyes were wide, and blood red… just like the rest of us. I smiled at her, as she sucked in deep breaths of air.

"Hello," I whispered.

"H-Hi," she tentatively whispered. "Where am I? My… throat," she croaked, holding it.

"Riley, find her someone to drink," I hissed. He nodded slinking away.

"Someone?" the little girl gasped.

"Calm down, I will explain everything," I smiled. "I'm Alice. What's your name?" I asked. She paused, looking up at me.

"Bree."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! And sorry it's been so long since I updated. Busy during Christmas, then had to study for finals. Thank goodness I have some free time again! xD <strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**SURPRISE!**

Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights for their creation go to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Bella's Point of View_

I stared at Rosalie, sadness penetrating through me as she finished telling her sad tale. I couldn't believe she had gone through so much, I mean no wonder she disliked me! But there was something she just didn't understand.

"Rose, you know I love your brother more than anything…" I started.

"Yes, I understand that. But you don't know what you're throwing away…" she murmured.

"If you were with Emmett when you were alive, and there was an opportunity for you to stay together forever, wouldn't you take it?" I asked.

She pursed her lips, her gold eyes narrowing. "I see your point too, Bella. And that's why I'm accepting you as a part of the family. Seeing how Alice is just going against us all and stabbing us in the back… she wasn't a real sister. You already appear to be more loyal than her, and treat Jasper better." I smiled, nodding. "No hard feelings?" she asked.

"Nope, it's all in the past," I chuckled.

Her head snapped up, then. "They're back… Peter and Charlotte are with them."

Without saying anything more, the door opened, Jasper and Emmett entering first.

"So ladies, how'd your girlie time go?" Emmett asked, wrapping his arms around Rose, pecking her on the lips.

"It went well," I replied as Jasper's arms snaked around my waist. I giggled, turning my head to face him.

"That's good, I'm glad," he replied, his honey gold eyes warm.

"Peter, Charlotte, are you up for the training tonight?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course. I'm a little nervous about the wolves, though," Charlotte admitted, sheepishly.

"Jake and his friends wont hurt any of you, I promise," I said, shooting her a reassuring smile.

"Well, that's good," she chuckled.

"When will it begin?" Peter asked, appearing to want to get it over with already.

"At twilight. We'll all be going to the clearing, and I'm sure Jacob and his friends will arrive in wolf form since they don't trust us all yet," Jasper replied.

"Then I suppose we will wait until then…" Rosalie murmured.

_Jasper's point of view_

We were about to leave for the clearing, when Bella grabbed onto my arm. I turned to her, seeing a mix of fear and guilt on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, feeling it in her emotions, too.

"Jasper, I'm going to fight with you all," she said, determined.

"What? That's out of the question!" I snarled, slightly scaring her. She recovered herself, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes I am," she growled.

"Bella, you can't fight against newborn vampires. You're a human," I hissed. I mean come on!

"Then change me!" she nearly yelled. "I can't stand the thought of all of you going out and fighting over me, possibly getting hurt in the process. I can't lose any of you, especially you!" she cried. I was glad everyone had left the room, but they could probably still hear…

"Darlin', even if I did change you, you wouldn't be stable enough to fight with us," I reasoned.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her brown eyes angry.

"When you are a newborn, all you think about is blood. It takes an immense amount of training before you'd be ready for that, and we don't have that kind of time. The training we are doing to not is to rekindle our fighting skills alone, not teach from the beginning." We so didn't need to fight right now…

"Then how can I help?"

"In this case, Bella, I'm afraid you can't."

"Then what do you plan on me doing while you all go out and fight!" she growled. "Sit at home, read a book? That's not happening, Jasper!"

"Calm down," I sighed, pushing as much calm as I could at her. "Please, we can discuss all of this later. But as for now, we really have to get going. The suns almost down," I replied.

Setting her mouth in an angry grimace, she complied, walking ahead of me. I followed her outside, as she walked over to Emmett's jeep. I chuckled, walking over, and helping her inside.

_Charlotte's point of view_

I sighed, sitting in the car with Peter, Esme and Carlisle. We all listened as Jasper and Bella bickered inside. They sure did that a lot lately… but I couldn't blame them. That poor child has gone through enough lately. The entire newborn army wasn't making it any easier on her, either. Finally, they walked outside, and over to Emmett's jeep. Carlisle started the car, leading the way to what they called their clearing.

Unlike Jasper, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie, we got to run half the way since Carlisle's Mercedes couldn't go off road. I didn't really mind, since it was faster after all. But I didn't need time to wait and think… I was already nervous enough as it is. Whatever was fighting with us wasn't anything I have ever seen or heard of before, and I sure wasn't excited to see them.

Finally, the Jeep arrived, everyone piling out. Bella still looked angry, Jasper serious. The sun had finally set, and all we had to do was wait for the wolves to arrive. I looked over in the direction everyone else was, hearing rustling in the distance. They weren't running. They were slowly walking in our direction. At first all I could see were their eyes. Eerily standing out, I couldn't count how many there were. And then I saw their large, lanky bodies approach, their fur different colors from another.

Then, Carlisle stepped forward.

"Welcome," he greeted.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	33. Notice

Hey everyone! I am so terribly sorry about the prolonged wait for an update! . My procrastination and forgetfulness is unforgivable, I know. But, I am now back and ready to work on the story! I am going back to each chapter to edit and add more to them, so be sure to reread each one; they are a bit different yet the same. Each edited chapter will have stars by the chapter number. The first one is already up and done, and the next will be done soon. I hope you all enjoy, and some new chapters will be up as soon as possible! Please review if you would be interested in the story continuing, so I know whether or not I should even make new chapters haha.

Thank you all for reading! :)


End file.
